Regretful Heartache
by SpirituallyIntwined
Summary: Kai breaks up with Hilary after – to everyone's confusion – finding love with a slut. Hilary, then falls for a certain 'cold hearted' red haired boy. But what happens when Kai wants her back? Set in a Beyblade Training Facility - the mysteries are endles
1. No More Tears

**Regretful Heartache - NEW AND REVISED GUYS!  
**

Summary: Kai breaks up with Hilary after – to everyone's dismay – finding love with a slut. Hilary, then falls for a certain 'cold hearted' red haired boy. But what happens when Kai wants her back? Set in a Beyblade Training Facility - the mysteries are endless.

Kai, Hilary, Tala

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and never will!**

**Chapter One**

**No More Tears**

_**Hilary's POV:**_

I was the one who loved him. No one else did. I was the one who melted his heart. I was the one who helped him save Dranzer. I understood him, gave him time. Gave him all my love. What does he do he throws it back in my-

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 'Oh great!' I thought. Max had visited the candy shop again. I stood up and walked out of the standing chaos, called the dojo, and to the beach. I crouched down on the glistening sand, and stared aimlessly at the setting sun.

" You know what's so tragic about this?" I asked myself, in a whisper full of sorrow and confusion. " I thought he loved me too."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

I was skipping happily down Bakuten's crowded high street. I was on my way to Kai's private school and it was a surprise visit. You know, him being rich and all, he decided he would rather stay with Wyatt, than go to public school. The prospect of him spending six extra hours with Tyson, and getting mobbed every second by deranged fan girls, didn't seem very appealing to him. I chuckled inwardly. As I was passing by an open park, I noticed a pile of cherry blossoms I scooped them up with my two palms and gently blew on them, I watched as they swiftly danced away in the wind. Letting out a consent sigh, I turned a corner.

I decided to go down through the park. That way, I could surprise Kai from behind. This was me and Kai's favourite spot. It was the place we declared our love and sealed it with our first kiss. I stopped as I heard a female moan. It was muffled, but audible nonetheless. Really, I'm not usually the nosy type, but I decided to see who it was anyway. I peeked around a large bush, and tears fell like waterfalls down my face, the moment my eyes fell on the sight before me.

I won't deny - a beautiful, long haired blonde was being pinned to a tree, by a tall, muscular, two-toned haired boy and they were locking lips. He looked a lot like…Kai. I refused to believe it. It had to be someone else right? Kai wouldn't cheat on me, he loved me. Didn't he? It just had to be someone else. That thought vanished as I heard the girl moan again.

"Kai…" but she was silenced by Kai's lips, once again, crashing down on hers. My eyes widened, as I saw Kai's hands roam around her body. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up from my hiding place, causing the girl to reluctantly pull away from Kai's lips, and eye me suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me in a surprisingly rude tone. I didn't say anything, and that was when I noticed what the hell she was wearing! Well, really, she was hardly wearing anything. She had on a black leather skirt that scarcely covered her underwear. She wore a tight fitting blood red, leather top, that showed way too much cleavage, and the most distasteful shoes I had had ever seen! 'Sure, she's pretty, but who the hell does she shop with,' I thought. I then noticed Kai turn around. I saw a surprised and slightly sad expression on his face, but it went as quickly as it came.

"Hilary," he said in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine. I stood my ground though, and locked eyes with his beautiful crimson ones. A lone tear trickled down my cheek. His eyes weren't full of love or care or protection, like they once were. No, they were cold, uncaring and impassive. Like he didn't care he was about to break my heart.

"What?" I managed to squeak, more tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm breaking up with you." I shook, how could he say that and remain so…calm? "I'm in love with Samantha now, so get over it." He then went back to making out with Samantha. I could see her smirk at me into Kai's lips.

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

I sat down in the middle of the beach, outside Tyson's dojo. I haven't been to practice for a week because _they_ were always there. The rest of the team was – to my surprise – unbelievably furious with Kai for what he had done to me. Heck, even Tyson and Daichi were being less of a pain than they already were. Ray had told me how hard Tyson and Daichi were trying to restrain themselves from hitting Kai.

Although, as much as they didn't want to, they had to listen to him, for he was their captain. He had also told me how rude and annoying Samantha was. Samantha, being Kai's girlfriend was able to boss the boys around, or they would have to face Kai's wrath. That really made me angry. I was the Bladebreakers' unofficial coach, and this slutty girl, thought she could own them just because she was going out with Kai. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM! Oh… who am I kidding? My head fell in defeat.

I can't hate him... I don't know how too. I love him.

Samantha. _Samantha. _I just don't get it! Kai had always hated girls like Samantha. Fan girls. Sluts. Annoying rich girls. Stupid girls! Dumb girls? He had made his distaste for them widely known. So why the hell has he decided to go out with one? I groaned even thinking about her name! Samantha? So fucking typical! I just didn't get it.

'Argh!,' I thought. ' This is so pathetic! I've got to move on, forget about him, forget about everything. _He_ obviously has.' She wiped my tears forcefully, and vowed that I wouldn't cry for him anymore. We were over. 'Well,' I'm going to have to face them sometime,' I thought while standing up and looking at the dojo. 'And when I do, I'm going to be strong. No more tears.

* * *

**ATTN:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know, I know, it was rubbish right? Well, it'll get better! I hope….


	2. Friends in Need

**ATTN: Thank you for all your reviews and advice – it means the world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and never will!**

**Chapter Two**

**Friends in Need**

Hilary silently walked into the dojo and sighed in relief as she noticed the lack of noise. She was about to enter the central room.

"Phew!" Hilary mumbled. "This is exactly what I need. No loud-"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE KAI!" Hilary jumped in surprise; angry voices were coming from the bedroom. 'Tyson_'._

"SHUT UP TYSON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" 'That's Kai's voice,' thought Hilary. 'Whoa, I've never heard him so angry – he never shouts!

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO STUFFING THAT FAT, UGLY FACE OF YOURS? WHAT? IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN FUCKING DO!"

"WHY I OUGHTA…"

"Leave it dude," that was Ray's voice. 'Man, does he sound pissed,' thought Hilary. Just then, Ray walked out of the room, with an exhausted expression on his face.

"Hey Ray," said Hilary anxiously. "What happened in there?"

"You don't want to know." Said Ray looking away towards the floor.

"Please," Hilary whined cutely. Ray sighed.

"Ok."

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"HEY EVERYONE!" Screamed Max, trying feed his pillow a lollipop. "HILARY'S GONE!" Everyone was sitting on the wooden floor, in the boys' bedroom.

"Finally," groaned Samantha, perching herself on Kai's crossed lap. "Honestly, I don't know why you guys put up with that pathetic bitch!" Daichi, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny scowled. There was a big explosion heard from Kenny's laptop as well. Tyson looked at Kai. 'What the fuck,' Tyson thought. 'He's sleeping! What a jerk…'

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Shouted Max, his anger demolishing all the sugar in his head.

"Like hell she is," snorted Samantha. Ray watched as she ran her fake nails through Kai's blue hair. "And what is up with her clothes? She's poor isn't she? No wonder she doesn't have any decent clothes. She's not even fully _developed _like I am. Isn't that right hunny bunny?" Ray's left eye twitched, Max's mouth was wide open in disgust and Kenny was furiously wiping his clean glasses in pure anger. Daichi felt a vein throbbing in his forehead, and Tyson's fists were clenched menacingly. Like having boobs made you anymore of a better person. Kai's eyes suddenly snapped open. 'He wasn't sleeping,' thought everybody, growing angrier and angrier. 'He was just sitting there listening to Samantha insult Hilary like that!' 'ARGH, I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' Thought Tyson.

"LISTEN UP YOU!" Tyson yelled, standing up. "WHAT FUCKING RIGHT HAVE YOU GOT TO JUDGE HILARY? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! SHE'S TEN TIMES WORTH WHAT YOU ARE, YA CRAZY SLUT!" She remained nonchalant, but Tyson just got angrier. "AND YOU," he turned to Kai, receiving a well-known death glare, but that didn't faze Tyson, like it usually would. "WHAT IS FUCKING UP WITH YOU? HUH? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAND THIS BITCH? YOU HAD HILARY-

"Shut up Tyson," Kai said quietly, closing his eyes again. Tyson ignored him and carried on his loud lecture.

"HILARY LOVED YOU – GOD KNOWS WHY – AND, WE DIDN'T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE, BUT YOU LOVED HER TOO-"

"Tyson," said Ray warningly, but he didn't listen.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE KAI!"

"SHUT UP TYSON!" Yelled Kai furiously, standing up so he was now taller than Tyson. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO STUFFING THAT FAT, UGLY FACE OF YOURS! WHAT? IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO!

"WHY I OUGHTA…."

"Leave it dude," said Ray. He gave Kai one last cold glance, before leaving the room.

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

"So… yeah… that's basically what happened," Ray said quietly.

"Oh, I see." muttered Hilary in the same tone. So, Samantha was slagging her off, and her friends retaliated for her.

"Um, Ray?"

"Yeah Hils," mumbled Ray, smiling softy.

"Thanks… for being there… here… all of you." Ray's smile widened.

"Don't worry Hils, we'll always be here for you. We're your boys." Hilary smiled. 'Yeah, you are.'

"Yeah!" Hollered Daichi, Max and Kenny, from the door. Daichi stepped up. "We're here for you through thick and thin Hils! You and your cooking…" he mumbled, Hilary frowned in annoyance. "And that bas-

"Daichi!" Hilary squealed, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Sorry," Daichi groaned, just then, his stomach growled loudly. Hilary chuckled, ' They're my boys'.

"He didn't deserve you Hils," said Max knowingly, inbetween licks of his ice cream. "You're a great person and I know there's someone out there for you." Hilary smiled at her friend's reassurance.

"Thank you, Maxie!"

"Humph! What a jerk!" muttered Dizzy's electronic, yet angry voice. Everybody turned to Kenny's laptop. "How could he just throw you away like that? Sure, he's good at blading, but even Dranzer is angry with him for what he did. I analyzed his stats, and he told me a thing or two about his _master_. Anyways, you can do so much better Hilary. You don't need him. Yeah, he's rich, drop dead gorgeous and smart, but he's so not worth it!" Everybody sweat dropped. So _that's_ what Dizzy thought about Kai.

"Eh, gee, thanks Dizzy!" Said Hilary, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

" No probs girl!"

"Hey Hils!" Said a muffled voice. Hilary turned around, and her eyes settled on Tyson, happily munching a chocolate cake.

"Hey, I want some ya pig!" Daichi screeched as he galloped to Tyson, the only thing stopping him from reaching the cake, was Grandpa's kendo stick, lying conveniently on the ground. He slipped, and landed on his butt. "Owww…" Everybody snickered.

"Hey, Tyson!" Said Hilary cheerfully. "I heard you and Kai, you know."

"Oh, yeah… I guess I got a little… carried…away." He said, smiling guiltily.

"No!" Exclaimed Hilary, shaking her head reassuringly. "I think it was really sweet of you, standing up for me like that but, lay off Kai alright? I want us all to be friends."

"Uhhhh," droned Tyson. 'How can I?' He thought. ' He still annoys the hell out of me!' He then looked at Hilary's irresistible, pleading eyes. 'EHHHHHHHHHH'

"Sure."

"Well, what is going on here?" Everybody turned around and gasped.

"Mr. Dickenson! They exclaimed. Just then, Kai came in with his eyes closed, and Samantha clinging onto his arm. She gave Hilary a menacing scowl. Hilary winced. She wasn't going to let Samantha get to her. No more tears.

She looked at Kai from the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. Samantha was flicking non-existent dust from his scarf, and brushing his hair with her fingers. 'Man,' thought Hilary. 'She's so damn clingy!' Her attention then turned to Mr Dickenson, and a _very_ large group of people standing outside. She recognized most of them. The Saint Shields, The Majestics, the PPB All Starz, the White Tigers and another team she had never seen before.

She looked at them in awe. They looked so… intimidating. 'Well, apart from that tiny purple haired boy, with the big nose. He looks just plain annoying,' she thought. The next boy was tall and very bulky, he had slightly tousled blonde hair. He unsurprisingly had a scowl on his face. Another boy standing next to him was a bit shorter. 'He looks interesting, he's got lavender coloured hair.' Her eyes then fell on the VERY hot last boy. He was taller than everybody else. His eyes were as mesmerizing as Kai's, but were just as cold. He noticed Hilary staring at him, with her mouth slightly open. 'What the hell is she looking at?' He asked himself. By the time he had looked back, Hilary had already looked away. He decided to slip way through the gate for some peace and quiet.

"Hey Mr D, what are you and everybody else doing here?" Tyson asked, through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Yeah, is there another tournament?" Asked Daichi as he tried snapping a kendo stick in distraction.

"Not right now guys. The BBA have set up a rookie Beyblading facility. Or in other words a training school. This is a compulsory scheme for all of you – otherwise you will not qualify for the next tournament.' Mr. Dickenson shut his eyes – expecting to hear a roar of abuse from the hormonal whirlpool he was stood before. However, he heard nothing. Opening his eyes he saw all the teams were silent, with eyes as wide as plates. Tentatively, he carried on. 'Yes... So we have gathered the championship and advanced tournament teams today to help train them."

"Wait... so we have to spend how long, in some dumb school, training little kids?" Kai croaked from the wall.

"You will be staying there for eight months, and not only will it be an opportunity to train these kids, but yourselves. So, any objections?" Asked Mr Dickenson reluctantly.

"I'm in!" Yelled Tyson.

"Yeah, so am I!" Said Max happily.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Came Ray.

"I get to show off my amazing blading skills to the rookie public, I'm so in!" Shouted Daichi.

"It'll be fun, won't it Dizzy? Not to mention all the data I could collect for our files! Kenny squealed.

"Yeah, Chief!" Dizzy replied.

"I'm in," said Hilary

"OH WONDERFUL! Exclaimed Mr Dickenson joyfully. "And you Kai? Oh, and who is this?" He asked looking at Samantha.

"I'm Samantha, old man. Samantha. _Samantha_. Can you hear me? I know how you elderly people can be with noise. I am Kai's girlfriend. _Girlfriend_." The Bladebreakers felt a vein popping in their foreheads. '_What an idiot…'_

"Oh!" Mr Dickenson yelped, startled. "_You're_ Kai's girlfriend? Why, I thought Kai and Hilary were deeply in love. The last time I saw them, their eyes were full of such love and care. The way they talked to each other, cared for each other, _loved _each other. It was like-

"Ahem." Kai cleared his throat, while Hilary looked downright pissed! It's not exactly the kind of thing you say about a newly broken up couple!

"Please, Mr Dickenson," said Hilary through clenched teeth. "Can we go back to the main subject?" Mr Dickenson looked at Hilary apologetically.

"h, yes. My apologies Hilary and Kai. So, Kai, what do you say?"

"Whatever."

"How excellent! Now would it be ok if the Saint Shields, Majestics, White Tigers, PPB All Starz and the Blitzkreig Boys stay here for the two days remaining, until the flight?"

"Sure Mr D!" Said Tyson. "Grandpa won't mind, and it'll be cool!" After saying his goodbyes, Mr Dickenson left the teams with each other.

"HILARY!" Hilary turned around to see Mariam, Emily and Mariah running up to her, yelling questions.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND KAI?"

"WHO BROKE UP WITH WHO?"

"HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL DRAPED ALL OVER KAI?" Sure, Mariam, Emily and Mariah were her friends, but she didn't feel like answering their questions, after Mr Dickenson's little speech about her and Kai.

"I'll tell you guys everything later," she sighed. "Right now, I need some air." The other girls nodded understanding. Their friend was going through a rough time, and needed to be _alone_.

Hilary walked down to the beach, and sat down cross-legged on the sand, unaware the some one was watching her.

"So, you're the famous Hilary," said a cold, yet calm voice. Hilary didn't jump, or have shivers down her spine. She was used to Kai's cold voice, and had learnt how to deal with it."

"Yup," she replied spinning her sitting body, to face the boy from the dojo. " How do you know me?"

"Kai has told me all about you. Personally, I think you and all girls are a waste of time. You are all only after two things, and they are; money and fame. You all obsess over your looks, it's pathetic, you're so consumed with yourselves, you know nothing else." To his surprise, Hilary began to laugh uncontrollably. 'What does she find so funny?' He thought. 'I just insulted her and all women.'

"What is so funny?" He asked in annoyance. Realizing she had been laughing for so long, Hilary looked up.

"Sorry," she said while using her hand to fan her face. She had been laughing so much, she hadn't noticed the amount of heat she was generating. "It's just that, that was exactly what Kai said when I first met him. You two sound so familiar."

"We've been best friends since we were born," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh! Really?," Hilary said. 'Kai never told me he had a best friend' Clearly her relationship with him was nothing but a shambles. "So, you're Russian and so is your team."

"Correct, I am the captain. Kai used to be on our team when…" He trailed off.

"When what?" Urged Hilary innocently.

"When… you…know…"

"No…I…don't…know…"

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"YES REALLY, GODDAMMIT!" The boy looked shocked and a little amused for a minute.

"Oh, well, if you haven't known for this long then, you don't need to know now."

**Anime Fall**

"What a pointless conversation!" Hilary muttered under her breath. "Well, if Kai hasn't already told you, he broke up with me last week." Hilary looked up at his surprisingly shocked face. 'That can't be,' he thought. 'All the letters he's sent me, have been about how he was so in love with Hilary, how she changed his life and shit like that! Even I thought the prat wouldn't be the one to break it up.' He snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw Hilary's hand waving impatiently in front of his face.

"Uh, I'm… sorry… for you." He said lamely, sitting down next to her. He knew how much they _used_ to mean to each other. Hilary's eyes softened. So, this guy does have a heart. The boy looked into Hilary's eyes, and was shocked to see such love and care staring back at him. He had never looked into such meaningful stunning eyes. They watched the sunset for two more hours peacefully, before Hilary broke the silence.

"Hey," she said softly, keeping her eyes on the almost visible setting sun. "What's your name?"

" Tala."

* * *

**ATTN: Well? Review!**


	3. Kai's Explanation

**ATTN: ****Again, thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and never will!**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Kai's Explanation**

_**In the dojo…**_

Everybody had already made himself or she acquainted. The Majestics and the White Tigers were leaning on trees, watching Kevin and Daichi have an arm wrestle, while the Blitzkreig Boys sat on trees, seemingly sleeping. Mariah was watching in awe, as Mariam and Emily were bombarding Max with sweets and his favorite ice cream. She heard a friendly chuckle behind her, and turned around to face Ray.

"Do ya think we should stop them?" Asked Mariah glancing back at the candy commotion.

"Nah," replied Ray smiling down at her. Mariah blushed slightly. "Max is funny to watch whenever he's on a sugar high." Mariah laughed. She had had a crush on Ray ever since they were little, but – even though he hadn't said – she knew he saw her as just his little sister. Nothing less and nothing more.

"Yo Tyson!" Yelled Michael.

"What?"

"You still think your worthy for the champion title?"

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Tyson slyly, as he walked slowly up to the dish.

"Hell yeah!" Michael and Tyson both broke into a sprint, in attempt to get to the dish first. Kai mentally slapped himself, at having such stupid 'friends'. 'Man, why didn't I stay with Bladesharks?' He asked himself.

"Kai hunny bunny?" Kai cracked one eye open. Samantha and five of her slutty friends were standing in front of him, either filing their nails or playing with his scarf.

"Yes Samantha?" He asked in a bored voice. Although, being Samantha and being dumb, she didn't notice.

"Well sweetie," she said, while twirling a strand of her hair. "I saw this really hot looking, blood red dress, but I need the money to buy it. I plan to wear it, just for you." She said seductively.

"How much?" He sighed.

"£3,000... It's from that brand new English shop." Kai shook his head, but pulled out his credit card. Samantha and her friends squealed and left, but not before Samantha gave Kai a very long kiss.

"Hey guys," Yelled Emily, from the side of Tyson and Michael's battle. "Where's Hilary and Tala?"

* * *

_**Kai's POV**_

True. Where _are _Hilary and Tala?

_**5 hours later…**_

Everybody was asleep; deciding Hilary and Tala would come back while they slept. All… except for Kai.

Where the hell are they? Sure, I get Tala. I mean, he's like me. Doesn't like loud noises-

"KAI, HONEY!" I winced. Samantha was back, I looked out the window. Wait; didn't I give her my credit card to buy one dress? Why the fuck has she hired a car to carry all her bags? "I'M BACK!" She ran into the central room, where I was sitting on the floor. My jaw dropped… in disgust. Yeah, Samantha hardly wore any clothes and she looked sexy, but this blood red 'dress' was nothing merely than a cloth!

"Samantha," I said in a deadly tone. "How much did you spend?" It didn't really matter, I could still afford it, I just want to know how much she spent behind my back. She looked at me for a minute. 'Dumb bimbo.' I thought. 'Probably takes her brain an extra minute to process everything for her.' When she finally realized my tone, she moved closer and wrapped her arm around my neck. I nearly choked before my nose adjusted to the amount of perfume she was wearing.

"Oh, not a lot Kai hunny." I cocked an eyebrow. " Just $4000 more." My eyes widened and turned to all the bags the man had dropped onto the floor. 'Hilary never used to spend my money,' I thought. 'And if she did, she'd always feel bad about. God, I miss her.'

I heard the door shut. I jumped up, dropping Samantha on the floor, and ran to the hallway. Hilary was giggling, and had sticky white stuff in her hair, and Tala was leaning on the door, also covered in white stuff, with a smirk on his face.

"Where the hell have you two been?" I asked coldly. I guess Hilary was too busy laughing, she forgot she was angry with me. She looked up at me, and my heart softened. Her beautiful ruby eyes, were sparkling with happiness, and she was smiling. Like… how she used to. To _me. _I miss her wonderful smile so much. Samantha was beautiful on the outside, but Hilary was beautiful in a way not even I know. I snapped out of my thought, when I heard her talk.

"Well," she started, still smiling. "Me and Tala were at the beach watching the sunset, for about…. Two hours."

I raised an eyebrow at Tala. What the hell was going on? He looked at me and nodded, he then looked at Hilary, and nodded to her. I guess she took that as a signal to go on.

"Yeah, so we were about to come back to the dojo, when a bunch of rookies challenged him to a beybattle." She started to giggle again. "Tala beat all of them, and more and more people started challenging him. It was funny, he had all these little kids jumping on his head!" She laughed even more, when she heard Tala scowl from behind her. I chuckled mentally. 'Hmm, Tala and a bunch of kids on his head, that is kind of amusing.'

"Then, there were the nine big guys. They called Tala a… wait a minute… worthless… little… little, red haired… OH YEAH! Teletubby!" I stared at Tala, with amusement evident in my eyes. Clearly there was nothing for me t be worried about, it sounded like Tala had just gone through sheer embarrassment in front of Hilary. I heard Tala growl at me, with a menacing look on his face. He then smirked triumphantly when Hilary started to speak again.

"Uh huh, and Tala wasn't having none of it! He challenged them _all_ to a beybattle. It was so cool! He beat all of them in three minutes flat, not to mention they all had bitbeasts!" Figures. "Yeah, so then we were walking from the park; we passed the ice cream parlour. He asked me if I wanted to get some ice cream, and I said yes." I looked at Tala in... surprise. Tala would never show any kind of kindness towards anybody, apart from his team. Seriously, what the hell is going on? Tala knew what I was thinking, and simply nodded dismissively. I turned back to Hilary.

"So, I waited for five minutes, and then he came out with two ice cream cones. He stretched out his hand, and I thought he was going to give me the ice cream, but he dumped both of them on my head! So, when he was walking away with a big smirk on his face, I bought _four_ ice creams, and threw them at him!"

"Really." I said plainly. I still couldn't get over the fact that they had gotten on so well. Hilary didn't know about our past. I never wanted to tell her. Nobody else did. They had always said it was my place to tell her, and her place to know.

"Yeah, really." I looked at Hilary. She wasn't looking at me, and she wasn't smiling. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. I glanced at Tala. He looked… he looked… slightly… _concerned_.

"KAI HUNNY! I'M GOING TO CATCH MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Hilary ran upstairs when she heard Samantha yell. I sighed.

"I don't get you Kai." I turned to Tala who was looking at me with a stern expression on his face. "All year, you were writing letters to me about how amazing Hilary is, and how you were so much in love with her. After spending some time with her, I'm beginning to understand what you meant. She's nothing like the girls you were with before… and _now_. Not that I care, but you are my best friend, and I think you've made a _very_ big mistake" With that, he walked passed me, and up the stairs to bed. He's my best friend, really he was, but nowadays anyone giving me advice about Hilary simply deserves a punch.

I walked outside, and sat on the wooden porch, with my head in my sweaty palms. My thoughts then turned to Hilary's tearful eyes, when I broke up with her. I sighed. I knew how much I'd hurt her, but what was I supposed to do? I was scared...I guess. Who'd have thought. The great Kai Hiwatari, fearing a girl? I let out a dark laugh. Well, I was. I am. I was scared of my _feelings_. Emotions, I was always taught to ignore.

I loved Hilary… no… I still love her. I know she loves me but now I'm not so sure. Our love was so deep. Hilary is so free, intellectual and she has her own mind. I couldn't control her, she was the one who could control me. The funny thing was, she didn't even know it. She wouldn't listen to what to what I'd say, and simply do it. No, she would always question it, joke about it. She was her own person, and that's what I loved _and_ hated about her.

She would make me weak and vulnerable, when she loved me, I couldn't hold up my cold mask, like everybody thought. So then, Samantha came along. She was just another rich slut, dreaming of becoming my wife. _How pathetic_. Sure, she was beautiful, but Tyson had more brains than her. Yet, I started a relationship with her. With Samantha, people saw me as the dominant one. If I wanted her to do something, she'd do it. No questions asked. It seemed so appealing in the beginning… now… not so much. I miss her.. I miss her infectious laugh and her lavender scent, her quirky comments and her anger fits. Samantha was just so… fake. Hilary was genuine. Hilary was Hilary, my first and only love. The only thing stopping me from telling her that... is my damn pride.

_**End of POV**_

* * *

_**With Hilary…**_

Hilary hugged her pillow tightly, and tried to stop her tears falling. She had been so happy all evening, so much happiness had flooded through her, she hadn't even realized she'd been talking to Kai. And Tala. They hadn't really done anything special, and he didn't even crack a smile, _just smirked his bloody head off!_ God, that guy can be such a cocky bastard when he wants to, but he does have a fun side. I learnt that when he chucked the ice cream at me! She smiled slightly. There's something about him, but he's way too much like Kai. I don't know. Can I trust him?

* * *

_**With Tala…**_

Tala lay on his futon, with his arms behind his head, and his eyes wide open. His mind wandered to Hilary, and the fun he had had with her.

'It's true,' he thought. 'I think he did make a mistake dumping Hilary for that bitch. Idiot. What is it about her? But, man, is she quick to anger! Yeah, Kai had told me about Tyson's little beatings, but I never expected them to be true! But, she's so… nice to me. Loads of girls have been _nice _to me, but it feels so… normal with her. Girls pity me for my tough life, other girls try to seduce me for my wealth, and some girls are nice to me, purely because they think I'm 'hot'. Hilary doesn't know about our past, and she doesn't know about my wealth. I don't know whether she thinks I'm hot, but she's welcomed me as a person, with open arms. Why?

"Maybe I should find out?" He muttered, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**ATTN: ****How was it? *Shy* Please review!**


	4. Unwanted Feelings

**ATTN: ****Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and advice!**

**Wanna say a huge thanks to my wicked friends, Natasha, Kemi, Hannah, Paige and Sarah**

**Chapter 4**

**Unwanted Feelings**

"TYSON AND DAICHI, WAKE UP!" Screamed the White Tigers.

"TYSON AND DAICHI, FOR FUCK SAKE, WAKE UPPPPPPPPP!" Yelled the All Starz.

"TYSON AND DAICHI, WOULD YOU KINDLY ARISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!" Bellowed the Majestics.

**Sweat Drop**

_Would you kindly arise from your slumber? As if that kind of approach would work!_

"TYSON AND DAICHI, WAKE UP NOW OR DUNGA WILL TWIST, TWIRL AND MOULD YOU INTO A PRETZEL, BOIL YOU IN HOT WATER, THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF, THEN GET YOUR BODIES, TIE THEM IN A BAG, AND GRIND THEM INTO A HUMAN SIZED SHREDDER!" Shouted the Saint Shields, Dunga cracking his knuckles.

"YOU NEANDERTHALS, GET YOUR FLIPPING LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!" The Blitzkreig Boys appeared out of thin air, pushed Tyson and Daichi's futons upside down, and they both landed head first, on the hard, wooden floor.

' What the fuck,' thought Bryan. 'They're still sleeping!' All the teams turned to look at the Bladebreakers. Ray and Max were whistling innocently, while Kenny was using Dizzy's screen, to hide his embarrassed face. 'I can't believe they're our teammates,' they thought, cringing.

Max suddenly shouted,

"HILARY!" Everybody turned to the fully dressed Hilary standing in the doorway; she had a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, Maxie?" Max signalled everybody to move away, and pointed at the sleeping Tyson and Daichi, slumped on the floor. Hilary felt a vein throbbing in her forehead. 'Morons, they're still asleep!'

"Let me handle it." She said, while rolling her sleeves up, and stomping over to the snoring boys. Everybody glanced at each other, unsure of what Hilary might do. They had heard how violent Hilary could get, when it came to those two. Apparently, she had once, hanged them both to a tree, and threatened them with 'blunt' knife. Well, that's what _she_ called it. To anyone else, it would have been classified as a sword.

Hilary slowly, but roughly, pulled Tyson and Daichi a few feet apart from each other, grabbed a kendo stick, lying on the floor, and slapped it forcefully on both their backs. Everybody winced, but their eyes soon widened as they heard Tyson and Daichi's continuous snores. _Do these guys take pills?_ Hilary sighed. _Time for a different approach_.

"BREAKFAST!" To everyone's dismay, both Tyson and Daichi bolted up and started staggering to the kitchen, yelling something that sounded like, 'Why does my back and ears hurt so much?' Everybody stared after them, dumbfounded at how such a simple word had such a great effect.

Everybody was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, except for Samantha. She had an all morning session with her personal trainer. Everyone had spent two minutes of breakfast, mutely thanking her trainer. Kai had been dragged along too. Hilary was relieved; at least she didn't have to face him and Samatha this morning.

Tala was staring down at his plate, contemplating whether or not he should talk to Hilary. She seemed like she wanted to be a true friend, he felt bad about depriving her from the truth. 'I don't know why I care… I shouldn't… but… I can't help it.'

"Tell me Ray," said Robert, sipping his tea carefully, while staring at Tyson and Daichi insanely choke on their food. "How _did_ you end up with a pair of moronic imbeciles as teammates? And more importantly, how did _he_," Johnny said, as pointed to Tyson. "Become the World Champion?" Ray glanced at Tyson and Daichi, and smiled warmly.

"Well, Robert and Johnny you've seen their power?" Robert and Johnny simply nodded. " Yeah, and that's only come from their sheer determination and pure hearts. That power, and their equal spirits determine them their wins. I didn't get it before, but now I do. You've just gotta watch them battle, to understand the true, unbeatable power they both hold." Bryan snorted, and glared at Ray. Ray grimaced. Oh, yes, he had remembered his and Bryan's last encounter. He had been cooped up in hospital for a whole month.

Mariah glared at Bryan, who returned the favour. She didn't like him. Not one bit. 'Ruthless bastard,' she thought. 'I don't like the whole team. A dumb, overgrown fish, an ugly falcon, a dim snow dog, and a fire breathing chicken!' Mariah broke out from her thoughts, when she heard a menacing growl.

"What are you staring at?" Snapped Bryan. Ray didn't like the way Bryan was talking to Mariah, but was too scared to do anything about it.

"Oh, just a piece of purple shit!" She snarled. Everybody sniggered, but immediately shut up when they saw the glare, Bryan sent around the room. Mariah suddenly jumped up from her seat and sprung out of the door, yelling curses at Bryan. He roared, and quickly followed the neko-jin out of the room. Everybody exchanged worried glances. Mariah and Bryan. Not a good pair. Mariah would wind Bryan up to the core, and Bryan would most probably snap. He wasn't a very tolerant person.

"Um, guys?" Said Emily, staring around the room. "Do you think Mariah's gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry your little head, dork," Spencer smirked. Emily scowled. "Bryan won't do anything to her."

"He better not, or he'll have me to answer to." Lee growled, while glimpsing at Bryan's empty seat.

"Hey, you guys? Where's the food?" Asked Tyson and Daichi. Everybody groaned.

"You ate it all."

* * *

_**With Mariah and Bryan…**_

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE… "Bryan bellowed, as he caught up with Mariah. 'Man, she runs fast. Oh, yeah, she's a cat!'

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LAVENDAR BOY" She yelled, and sped up. 'Lavender boy?' He thought puzzled.

_**Your hair…**_Said a voice inside his head.

'Oh, yeah, thanks Falborg.'

_**You're welcome, Master. **_Then his bitbeast's voice was gone.

"Huh?" Bryan said out loud. He had chased Mariah to the park, but Mariah was nowhere in sight. Catching sight of a group of young rookies, Bryan quickly jumped behind a tree. He didn't feel like battling right now, and Tala had told him about the kids around this area. When, they were gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, loser!" Said a voice behind him. Bryan spun around, and became face to face with Mariah. He stared at her. Her amber eyes were staring at him mischievously, and her pink hair was flowing rebelliously, behind her back. 'She looks beautiful.' He thought. 'What! No she… doesn't.' Bryan shook his head vigorously, Mariah looked at him weirdly.

"Hey, pinhead, what's wrong with you?" She asked as she poked him in the arm.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. Mariah growled.

"Well, gee! I was only trying to help! But, I guess the Almighty Crap Head here, doesn't want it!" Bryan glared at her, as she walked away. She stopped, and turned around.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked, as she drew closer. Bryan pocked an eyebrow.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Mariah thought for a while, then said,

"Nope."

"Thought so. So go ahead then, spud." He smirked, as Mariah scrunched up her face in fury. Although, she quickly regained her composure, and carried on with her question. Bryan's eyes widened in mixed confusion and excitement, as she moved even closer. She was now just inches away from his lips. He moved closer, and was about to move his hands to her waist, but stopped when she spoke.

"How come you look lavender, but you don't smell like it?" Mariah raised an eyebrow as he tensed up, oblivious to his intentions, before she spoke. She moved away from him, and was sure she could see a small blush creep on his pale skin. Why? She didn't know.

'I am such an idiot!' Bryan scolded himself. 'Why the fuck did I just do that? Wait, I didn't do it, I _tried_ to do it. Completely different thing. Why did I _try_ to do it? Girls are weak, a waste of time, not to mention devious and manipulating, in their own twisted right.' Seeing Mariah stare at him in confusion, he quickly changed his expression to a nonchalant one.

"How come you look pink, but you don't smell like candy floss?" Mariah turned away, reverse psychology huh? What a waste of time.

"Jackass." She muttered, as she walked away. Bryan scolded himself even more, as he started banging his head on the tree, when she was out of earshot.

* * *

_**With Hilary…**_

Hilary was walking around the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mariah or Bryan. Everybody had voted her to look for them, as they thought she was the most 'physically overpowering,' meaning she was the only one who could fend for herself if Bryan snapped. She didn't get it. Why didn't they just get Lee or Dunga to do it?

She shook her head, but then stopped when she saw a familiar figure leaning on a tree. It was Kai. She didn't want to avoid him. She wanted them to be friends the way they used to be. Obviously not the same way, but friends nonetheless. She wanted the friendship that had saved her from the cliff and falling rocks of the island. Plus, she wanted to learn how to beyblade, they were leaving tomorrow, and she had been meaning to ask somebody. She couldn't think of anyone better than Kai to help her. Sure, Kenny and Dizzy had passed down a lot of their knowledge to her, and she knew how to construct and fix a blade, but she didn't know how to actually blade.

People were always stunned at how much she knew about it, seeing as she had never done it before. She decided. She had gotten over Kai, and there was nothing wrong in asking her captain to help train her. She walked up to him, and didn't have to tap him like she had planned; he had already realized her presence. '_Typical, always one step ahead.'_

_**Kai's POV…**_

Samantha had finished her training and had left me for a few minutes, to talk to her 'friends'. As I made my way to a tree, I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see Hilary coming towards me. I smiled. I needed to see her today, I had missed her.

"Hey." I said, looking down at her. She looked at me softly. Good. At least she's not mad at me.

"Um, Kai?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at her shy ruby eyes. She started fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Can you… can you… can you teach me how to beyblade?" She asked hopefully. I smiled, of course I would teach her.

"NO HE CAN'T!" I scowled. It was Samantha, she had probably eavesdropped. " YOU BITCHY SLUT," she screamed. I controlled my anger. I was going out with Samantha, not Hilary so naturally, I would be on Samantha's side. I sent Hilary the coldest death glare I had ever given her. I saw her wince, I expected her to cry, but no tears came. It pained me to hurt her, but I had no choice. "AS IF HE'S GOT THE TIME OF DAY FOR A CRAZY WHORE LIKE YOU! Isn't that right hunny bunny?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yeah." I said and walked away from her, with Samantha clinging to my arm. I ignored the clench I felt in my heart.

_**End of Kai's POV**_

* * *

Hilary watched Kai and Samantha's retreating backs, and immediately scolded herself. How could she have been so naïve? Of course he didn't want to be friends. Even if he did, it could never happen with Samantha around. She sighed. She was not going to let Kai and Samantha get to her.

"But who's gonna teach me how to beyblade?" She thought out loud.

"I will." She jumped, and turned around to come face to face with Tala.

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously. She stared as he leaned on Kai's previous tree, and folded his arms. His piercing eyes, staring right into hers. She didn't even flinch, which he thought highly surprising.

"Everybody got worried when you didn't come back, and said that Bryan probably ate both you and Mariah." At this, he rolled his eyes. Hilary laughed. Those idiots had actually thought that Bryan had turned cannibal? "I told them they were being foolish, but they didn't listen. So they told me to go look for you seeing as I was probably last on Bryan's menu." Hilary chuckled at Tala's unknown humor. She then had I thought.

"Wait, so did you listen to what just happened?" He nodded. Hilary sighed heavily. "Figures." Tala looked at her with hidden sadness. Not even he knew why his best friend was being so unfair to her. He didn't like it when Hilary was sad. It made him sad. Just like when she was happy, it would make him happy. 'Oh, shut up!' He snapped at himself.

"Come." He ordered. Hilary looked up at him in confusion.

"Come? Come where?" She asked as she followed him out of the park. Tala simply ignored her. Tala felt himself smirk, as he heard her squeal in annoyance. Tala led them to the mall, where he took her to a shop she had never been tobefore. It looked modern, and had various beyblade posters, plastered across the glass walls.

She walked inside with Tala right behind her, and her jaw dropped. There was row after row of very expensive looking beyblades and launchers. They came in all the colors she could think of, and some she didn't even know the names for.

"Pick." She turned around, and stared at Tala in disbelief. She cleared her throat, as she glanced at the cheapest one.

"Um, excuse me Tala. Are you blind, or just plain dimwitted? Do you know how much these things cost, pip head?" She asked, with her hands mockingly placed on her hips. Tala smirked. He had forgotten. She didn't know he was filthy rich.

"You let me worry about the price." He then walked away to examine some launchers. Hilary stared frozen to the spot. After ten minutes of self concentration, she slowly made her way up to a beautiful midnight blue and silver blade. She admired it, but her face faulted when she glanced at the price. She was about to put it back, when she felt a strong hand grasp hers.

"You want that one?" Tala asked, grabbing an identical launcher. Hilary nodded dumbly, but snapped back to reality as she saw him make his way to the till. She quickly pushed in front of him, not allowing him access. Tala cocked an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't she be happy I'm spending my own money on her?' His eyes softened when he heard the words she started to speak.

"Tala, it's really sweet of you spending all your money on me like this, but it's gonna take me quite long to pay you back. Can I pay you monthly?" She asked kindly. Tala smiled, but stopped when he heard Hilary choke on her breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. As she started to breath properly again.

"What was that?" She asked sharply. He blinked.

"What was what?" He asked, completely bemused.

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"What!" Tala was getting slightly annoyed now.

"You smiled." Tala sweat dropped.

"We had that pointless conversation, because you saw me smile?" Asked Tala, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Tala shook his head and – to Hilary's dismay – pulled out a thick roll of bank notes, and gave it to the lady behind the counter. Tala turned to Hilary, and handed her the bag. She laughed lightly. The smile was gone, but at least she knew he was able to smile. She slowly took it from him. Noticing her reluctance, Tala decided to tell her the truth behind his wealth.

"Look Hilary, don't worry about the money, I've got plenty of it. I've inherited billions from my family. They are a very highly known family in Russia. We are very rich. Much like the Hiwatari family. Oh, and training starts tomorrow, when we arrive at the facility" Hilary nodded, still in shock. He had _billions. _They then, silently made their way back to the dojo. In silence it was, but a peaceful and pleasant silence. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company during that journey.

* * *

_**Back in the dojo…**_

"AHHHH, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Screamed Tyson. Everybody was sitting cross legged in the middle of the dojo's wooden floor. "WHAT IF BRYAN GOT THIS REALLY BIG, HUMAN SIZED LOAF OF BREAD, SLICED HILARY AND MARIAH UP, STUCK THEM TOGETHER WITH MUSTARD AND KETCHUP AND A PINCH OF SOY SAUCE, STUFFED BABY PRAWNS INTO THEIR HAIRBANDS, COVERED THEIR EYELIDS WITH RICE, STUFFED PICKLES INTO THEIR EARS AND ATE THEM!"

"Exactly how long _did_ it take them to measure that empty space in between your ears?" Asked Robert.

* * *

**ATTN: **Oh no... Lame alert? I dunno – please review!


	5. Burned Out Love

**ATTN: ****The reviews – incredible!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own beyblade and never will.**

**Chapter Five**

**Burnt Out Love**

Everybody yawned sleepily, as they exited the dojo. Mr. Dickenson had booked the BBA jet for three o'clock, so that they had time to _adjust_ when they got there. They still hadn't been told where they were going. That is, until they caught sight of the screen on the wing.

"OH YES!" Yelled the Majestics, as they happily galloped towards the waiting jet. The screened showed that they would be arriving in England in twenty-four hours.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sang Robert, as he skipped around the jet, with his fellow teammates. "Finally out of this blinding, dreadful tow"-

"HEY!" Yelled the Bladebreakers. Kai simply scowled. All though he didn't show it, Kai had always thought of Bakuten as his home. He had spent the happiest times of his life in Japan, and he didn't appreciate this rich snob insulting it.

"Whatever Robert!" Smirked Tyson. "As if posh, old _England_ is better than Japan. Did you know we make like half of the stuff your stupid country sells?" The Majestics glared at him. "Hmph, thought not."

"Why, hello kids! Bright and early as always." Everybody turned around, to see Mr. Dickenson's approaching figure. Mariam shoved her bag into Dunga's folded arms, and walked over to him.

"Mr. Dickenson!" She whined. "Why are you leaving us in the dark! We know next to nothing about what's going to happen." Mr. Dickenson chuckled.

"As a matter of fact Mariam, that is exactly why I'm here. This is what's going to happen. You kids will arrive in an exclusive town, where you shall live and train for the next eight months. You will find everything in this town. It provides your hotels, the training facilities, not to mention dozens of leisure centers.

Obviously, the rookies and children you will be training will live there as well. I hope you kids will be on your best behavior, set a good example. Well, I think that's it, I'll pass you over to Jeffrey there, and I shall see you when you get there!" And with that, he disappeared into the darkness. Everybody then turned to the man known as Jeffrey. He looked very young, no more than nineteen. He had handsomely tousled chestnut colored hair, mesmerizing emerald eyes, and toned physique. Mariah, Emily and Hilary's jaw dropped, and so did their bags.

"The… the," Emily gulped. She sounded like a babbling idiot. She blushed madly as he gave her a very attractive smile. The boys and Mariam rolled their eyes. Who was this punk? Mariah sat on her suitcase, afraid that if she stood in his presence any longer, she would faint. Jeffrey's eyes then travelled to Hilary. He gapped at her beauty. She had short, chocolate brown hair, and the most amazing ruby eyes he'd ever seen. He then turned away, as he saw two identical death glares, from two boys. One with slate, blue hair and another one with bright red hair. "Okay... not going there then!' He cleared his throat.

"Um, yes I am Jeffrey Knight, and I shall be your… let's say guide for the next week." Everybody nodded, except Emily, who had grabbed Kenny's laptop to hide her scarlet face. "So…um yeah. Would everybody like to board the jet?"

After an hour, everybody had stored their bags away, and was now comfortably seated and staring out of the window. Tokyo was now nowhere to be seen. The flight was very awkward. Hilary had somehow ended up sitting across from Kai and Samantha. She kept her eyes shut. She was tired and didn't really feel like seeing Kai and Samantha suck each other's faces off. She dared herself to look around. Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Ozuma, Lee, Michael, Eddy, Rick, Joseph and Kevin, were all playing poker.

"What the fuck do you mean you won?" Asked Ian, pointing at Kevin. Kevin hissed.

"Yeah, I won. So, what are you gonna do about it midget?" Kevin asked, standing up.

"You don't wanna know, you little… mouse!" Everybody sweat dropped, as Kevin started to hyperventilate. Ian cocked an eyebrow, as Gary passed him a paper bag. Once Kevin had controlled his breathing, he gave Ian a death glare.

"THAT… WAS AN INSULT!" He pointed at Ian, accusingly. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Gee, you don't say."

"You're a munchkin!"

"Yeah, well you're an elf!"

"You're one of those little things from Charlie in the fucking Chocolate Factory!"

"You're…. an ant!"

"You double dweebs," said Kai, lifting Samantha from his lap. " I don't know why the fuck you're both shouting, you're both the same height." Everybody sniggered, as Kevin and Ian slumped back into their seats.

"You guys were _so _at the end of the line, when they handed out brains." Muttered Mariam.

Hilary glanced behind her, and felt a vein twitching. Tyson and Daichi, were throwing peanuts into each other's already full mouths. Mariah had dozed off onto Ray's shoulder, Emily was talking to Dizzy with Kenny, and Max was eating some candyfloss – _where did he get that from?_ Mariam was poking Dunga in his sleep and Jeffery was drowsy, but where was Tala? Unwillingly glancing at Kai, Hilary got up, and decided to go look for him. He must be lonely if everybody was down here.

She made her way down the jet, to the other end. Sure enough, Tala was sitting with his arms folded, and his eyes staring through the dark window. He had noticed Hilary's presence, and turned his head sharply. His mouth twitched slightly at the sight in front of him. Hilary's clothes were ruffled, her hair was tousled and her eyes were gleaming with tiredness. She looked adorable. _Adorable?_ Since when did that word enter his vocab? He shook his head mentally, and looked up at her as she started to speak.

"Hey Tala." He nodded a 'hi'. She smiled. " Um, can I stay with you? I mean, it's kinda noisy down there, and I'm really tired." Tala was about to object, but he looked into Hilary's sleepy eyes. He couldn't say no. He moved his bag, so that the seat next to him was vacant. Hilary smiled in gratitude, and sat in the seat.

Tala returned his gaze to the blacked out window, and stayed like that for the next hour. His gaze was interrupted when he felt a soft weight on his shoulder. He turned to his right, and saw Hilary leaning on him. She had obviously fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile faintly, as she moved her head closer to the warmth of his chest. He self consciously, moved his arm around her shoulders, and fell back in his seat, while shutting his eyes peacefully.

Everyone was waiting outside the airport, for the car scheduled to take them to Syntale Town. That was the exclusive town, Mr. Dickenson had mentioned. Everybody turned the heads, as they heard a loud horn.

"ENRIQUE!" They shouted. Hilary, Mariam, Mariah and Emily groaned. Not Enrique. Sure enough, four girls followed him out of a black limo. The Majestics ran up to him, completely ignoring the girls. They had many experiences with Enrique's wannabe girlfriends, and had learnt to just ignore them.

"Yo, Enrique!" Yelled Tyson. "Where have you been, man?" Enrique chuckled sheepishly, before answering.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. See, I fell in love with this beautiful girl called Marsha." Everybody rolled their eyes. "So, we started a relationship. Although, she didn't tell me she was betrothed to some man. An ugly one at that. This guy, Matt, had the nerve to ignore my butler and enter my mansion. He then, started threatening me, saying that if I didn't stay away from Marsha, he would kill me. So, I stayed away from her and got with these four."

**Anime Fall**

Didn't he just say he had fallen in _love_ with her?

"Who the fuck is this knuckle head?" Asked Daichi, through a mouth full of crisps. Ian turned his head.

"A teapot with a cracked lid." He immediately dodged a girl with flaming red hair, as she tried to wack him.

"He is NOT!" She shouted, as she started caressing Enrique's hair. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Sure..."

"OK, come on guys!" Said Jeffrey, out of nowhere. "Get into the limo, it's a long drive." Everybody nodded, and went inside the limo, one at a time. It was surprisingly large. It fitted all of them, and it still had plenty of space to spare. After three hours, and eight continuous bathroom stops, they had reached a new looking gate, in the middle of the countryside. They got out of the limo, and watched as it drove back down the lane and out of sight.

"So what are we waiting for?" Asked Eddy, swinging his bag over his shoulder. " Let's go in."

The Bladebreakers, Majestics, Saint Shields, All Starz, White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boys and Samantha were all sitting in the lobby. Hilary had gone to the bathroom. They were all reasonably ticked off. Samantha had started making out with Kai _and _was back to insulting Hilary.

"Really," She started, as she weaved her fingers through Kai's hair. This action annoyed Kai immensely, seeing as her long nails were grazing his scalp. But, in front of everybody, he pretended he was enjoying it. Samantha was delighted, and continued her assault on Hilary.

"Why does she have to be such a stuck up whore? Have you guys seen the way she practically flaunts herself at guys? Talk about desperate. I'm surprised they even take in interest, she's so hideous!" All the girls and Tala scowled. Mariam was about to say something, but Tyson beat her to it. While he was moving closer to the couple, Mariam and Emily took this as an opportunity to gag Samantha's mouth with Dunga's scarf.

"Kai, why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked in a surprisingly concerned tone. It took a minute for everybody to understand his intentions. When they did, they all nodded questioningly. Kai ignored them. Daichi stood up.

"Yeah, man." He said in confusion. "You're still in love with Hilary, though." Mariah stepped up, an angry expression on her face.

"The kid's right," she ignored the huff and glare Daichi gave her. "It's so obvious you're tearing yourself apart."

"Kai?" Kai looked up at Ray's pissed off face. He knew Ray looked at Hilary as a little sister, and he hated to see her so unhappy. "What is this? Huh? Have you really gone off her, and found true love with this slut?" He asked pointing at the gagged Samantha. Not getting an answer, Ray carried on. "Or… oh, wait, let me guess, it's your fucking pride?" Kai heard a low growl coming from the Russian team across from him. He could see it on each one of their faces, they did not approve of his actions towards Hilary.

" I must say," said Oliver angrily. "I don't quite understand why you're making everything difficult, when it doesn't have to be!"

"Ya know what dude?" Michael asked abruptly, tossing his ball back and forth into his hands, as a way to relief his stress and annoyance. "Hilary's a great girl, and it's obvious you still love her. So, why don't you quit acting like a bastard, and tell her."

It was an order. Kai couldn't take it. He hated knowing these guys had read him like a book. He hated knowing they knew he was still in love. And he hated knowing they thought he was a vulnerable, lovesick bastard. No way was he going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they had beaten him.

"Why don't all of you fucking losers butt out of my life?" He asked coldly. I can do whatever I want, and a bunch of shit headed, sorry excuse for beybladers like you, are not going to stop me." Everybody fumed, even the usually laid back, cocky Russians. Knowing what they were all going to say, Kai decided to shut them up for good.

"AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I DO NOT LOVE HILARY! SAMANTHA IS RIGHT. SHE IS NOTHING BUT A STUCK UP WHORE, AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER! He yelled. Everybody froze. Slightly puzzled, Kai looked behind him, and felt his heart sink. Drown. Hilary was standing in the entrance, tears brimming in her pained eyes.

"Hilary… I," Kai started, slowly getting up. Hilary shook her head, as she quickly vanished though the door. Kai turned around and silently made his way to his room.

* * *

Everybody was sitting in the café outside the training facility. They had spent all day exploring the Syntale. It was large, modern, beautiful, and even had a mall. The BBA had given them luxury accommodation, and they had been told that they would meet their classes tomorrow. Everybody felt that Hilary needed some time alone, so they did not try to find her. Tala put down his cup of coffee, and scanned the tables. While everybody was whining and yawning, Hilary was nowhere in sight. He decided to go look for her, with everybody tired, it would be a perfect opportunity to see how she was.

After looking through every public place, he turned into the woods. He silently, but swiftly made his way through the dense trees and bushes. He stopped abruptly as he came into clear view of a lake. But that wasn't what had made him stop; it was the person kneeling next to it. The moonlight was draped over Hilary, as she absent-mindedly stroked the clear water, making ripples in every stroke. She looked like an angel. Feeling like she was being watched, Hilary looked around and smiled weakly, as her eyes fell on Tala's seemingly still figure. Realizing she was watching him, Tala quickly regained his composure, and began to walk towards her.

"Hi, Tala. She said quietly. Tala nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down next to her. Hilary's gaze returned to the water, and Tala could see a single tear roll down her cheek. He felt like an idiot. Of course she wasn't okay. He was seriously contemplating on whether or not he should punch the living daylights out of Kai.

He didn't understand why he was in so much denial. Hilary was amazing, and Tala was sure he didn't mean all the things he had said. He turned back to Hilary, as he noticed she was choking back sobs. He didn't know what to do. He had never before needed to comfort a heart broken girl. So, he did the only thing he thought appropriate, and pulled her into a timid, yet friendly hug.

Hilary blinked. Was Tala… hugging her? Yes, he was. She let her eyelids fall shut, as Tala rocked her reassuringly back and forth. He rubbed her back soothingly, as her tears steadily stopped falling. Tala slowly let go, inwardly stunned that he had managed to calm her down. He smirked as Hilary pouted mockingly, displeased she had lost his warmth. She gave him a tender smile.

"Thanks, Tala." She said, looking up at him.

"Hn," he replied. Hilary then frowned. She wanted to ask him about something that he had muttered in his sleep. " What?" He asked, noticing her frowning face. Hilary hesitated, but went on.

"What don't you want me to know?" She asked. Tala looked at her in confusion. 'What is she talking about?'

"I mean, when we were on the jet, you woke me up because you were muttering in your sleep…," Tala' eyes slowly widened. What did he say? "Yeah, and you were talking about how you didn't want me to know about the Demolition Boys. Who are they? And about… what was it? I think… it was… Bio-something? Bio-yoghurt?" Hilary giggled. "Oh no that's it!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "Biovolt!"

Tala listened to Hilary in shock. He had said all that stuff? He did, because how else would she know? He stared into Hilary's pleading eyes. I guess… he had to tell her the truth. He sighed deeply. Somehow, he knew he was going to regret this. In an hours max, Hilary wouldn't be innocent of their evil past. He calmed down slightly, as he felt Hilary's soft hand on his knee. She might think he was a monster after this, but… he had to tell her.

"OK, us, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai were all brought up in Russia's freezing tundra, and a place of evil called the Abbey. The Abbey was a place where kidnapped little children were taken to. They were tortured, trained and perfected into becoming the best bladers in the world. This whole _projec_t, was funded and controlled by a company called... Biovolt. The leader of this illegal company was Kai's bastard of a grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. His right hand man, and the person who tortured us, without mercy, was named Boris Balkov.

The Abbey was horrible. We all lived in blood stained cells, distant, dying screams prevented us from sleeping at night, and we were raised with only water, and a small loaf of bread each day. We were trained day and night. Me, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian, were the strongest bladers in the abbey. So, Biovolt decided to make a championship team called the Demolition Boys." Tala took a deep breath before continuing.

"While we were in the Demolition Boys, all of us were trained... to kill." Hilary gasped. "Yes, between all of us, we've probably killed around a hundred people. We were unaware we were doing it though. Biovolt had used a mind control, to operate us. I know the Bladebreakers never told you about Kai's betrayal three years ago. He was tempted by the power of Black Dranzer. An evil version of the real Dranzer. We were all taught to never show any emotions. Happiness, joy... love. They were all weaknesses. Only hatred was worthy of ever tracing our expressions and feelings. That's why we act like we do. Not because we want to be cocky or conceited, but because that's the only way we've ever known.

Since childhood, we were all deprived of any kind of happiness. Even the happiness you get from looking at a clear sky. We were always locked up, only ever going out at night. Did you know, it took me eleven years to finally understand what daylight was? And love? Both Voltaire and Boris hated that word. They had always brought in girls, though. They were like a test. If any boy succumbed to temptation, they would be tortured. We had always thought that they didn't know whether or not we had resisted. But, little did we know that the girls would always report back when they were done. Some, even lied so that they could get paid more. That was when we started to look at girls as nothing more than desperate whores. Kai was the strongest. He would never let his eyes wander, and he would never give in to temptation. He was the strongest believer in the evilness of the female race. That is... until he met you. I was stunned when I read all his letters. All he would do was talk about you. He really did love you." Hilary stared up into Tala's pain tainted eyes. So, nobody had told her. Everybody knew. Even Kai. She felt betrayed, but then again... her friends intentions were good. They didn't want to tell her about the pain.

"Is the abbey and Biovolt still there?" She asked softly. Tala shook his head.

"After Tyson beat Kai, and he destroyed Black Dranzer, the authorities had enough evidence to shut both of them down. Us being the legal team and eldest, got to inherit all its money, and Kai his grandfather's." Hilary nodded. Tala - for some reason - felt better. It was a good relief to get all this off his chest. Now, Hilary knew, and he didn't have to feel guilty. They sat side by side, and watched the river glisten in the moonlight, for the next few hours. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. After another hour, Hilary broke the silence.

"Tala," Tala turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked puzzled.

"For letting me in." Tala remained silent for a minute, before he said,

"Kai loves you just as much as his fiery Dranzer. Do you know that?" Hilary gazed up at the moon.

"Does he? Well, my fiery love for him has just about burnt out."

* * *

**ATTN: Well... review... I guess...**


	6. A Vow

**ATTN:** **You guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade.

**Chapter Six**

**A Vow**

_**Kai's POV…**_

I walked down the dim hotel corridor. It's true. Everything everybody said was true. Is true. I am tearing myself apart. This torture is worse than any kind of torture we had at the abbey. I love Hilary. Not Samantha. I never meant for her to hear that. I hate myself for hurting her, she doesn't deserve it. She's done nothing, but give me the love I never had. I miss having her in my arms. I miss her giggling at my cold attitude, and I miss her love. The way she smiled at me, hugged me, and kissed me. I'm not… _me_ when I'm with her. I need to be _me_ to gain respect. Everybody must fear _me_, look up to _me_. And I can't be _me_ when I love her.

So, I'm not going to love her. Vow.

_**End of POV…**_

* * *

_**In the lobby…**_.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ GAG ME, YOU BLUE HAIRED RETARDED BITCH!" Mariam fumed at Samantha's screams.

"OH YEAH? WELL, WHY DON'T _YOU _GO FUCK OFF TO YOUR BASTARD OF A BOYFRIEND, AND LEAVE US ALONE! Quite frankly, I think I can speak for all of us when I say you're a waste of fucking space, ya airhead!" Mariah sniggered behind her. Samantha shifted her piercing eyes to her.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY DO YOU PINKY? WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU HILARIOUS!" Samantha pounced on Mariah, and started thrashing her hands and pulling her hair. Mariah hissed, and began to claw Samantha's beautiful skin with her cat-like nails. Everybody watched in awe, as Mariah steadily gained control, and slapped Samantha hard over the face, leaving a print, certain to last for another two weeks. They were watching Mariah beat Samantha with so much joy and contentment; they didn't even bother to stop them.

" O, GO MARIAH!" Yelled Daichi, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Woah, Mariah!" Cried Oliver "What brute strength!"

"KEEP IT GOING RIAH! A LEFT, A RIGHT, THEN RIGHT ON HER FACE!" Shouted Dizzy. Bryan was watching in admiration, as Mariah skillfully put Samantha into a headlock. '_She's amazing'_.

"Man, this is better than all out wrestling!" Squealed Max, as he caught a vase that was just about to fall off the coffee table.

"DON'T GIVE UP RIAH! PULPARIZE HER!" Yelled Mariam.

"YEAH, GIVE THAT BITCH EVERYTHING SHE DESERVES!" Wailed Michael.

"Ya know," said Eddy thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but this is kinda turning me on."

"I know what you mean." Said Enrique, dreamily.

Everybody turned their heads a fraction to glance at them, with an eyebrow raised. They quickly dismissed it, and turned back to the action.

"COME ON, MARIAH!" Ian screeched as he joined Daichi on the couch. Daichi stared at the older boy in wonder. _'How can he be sixteen, and be so short?' _He shrugged off his mental question, and carried on cheering for Mariah.

"GO MARIAH! SQUISH HER, SLAP HER, PUNCH HER, PULP HER INTO A BABY PIG!" Tyson screamed. He let out a yelp, when Spencer hit him at the side of the head. " Owww! What the hell was that for, fish?" He asked rubbing his head. Spencer grimaced at the use of his nickname. He watched as gangs of kids gathered around the fighting girls. Being the only person with decent logic, he decided to pull them apart. Somehow, he knew that the parents wouldn't be too thrilled with having their kids be taught by petty, violent girls. Stomping up to the crowd, he gestured for silence. He loved being intimidating.

"Alright, folks! There's nothing to see here, nothing to see."

He walked over to Mariah and Samantha, and his eyes slightly widened. They were both a good feet away from each other, and were panting in rage. The only thing out of place for Mariah, was her messy hair and a deadly scowl plastered across her red face. Samantha, however, was a _completely_ different story.

'Man, Mariah did a good job,' thought Spencer, impressed. Samantha was sprawled across the floor, her hair extensions lying next to her. Her arms, neck and legs, were covered by the scratches of Mariah's nails, and she had a dark bruise on her left eye. Her clothes were more ripped than before, and her eyeliner had smudged, giving off the expression of some kind of deranged clown. Spencer's eyes widened even more, as he heard Samantha demand more. This was his cue to step up.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabbed Samantha's arm, and yanked her back.

"Spencer…" Mariah whined. "Let her go, I can take her!" Spencer glanced at her, then at Samantha, and back again.

"Obviously." He then turned to Samantha, who was still struggling in his grip. " Listen, you little slut. DON'T pick fights that you cannot win, like an idiot. Oh, well… then again… you are one." Samantha scowled, while everybody else roared with laughter. It was surprisingly funny to watch Spencer tell off the Queen of all bitches. "Mariam is right though, why don't you go back to Kai and make out or something? We do truly find your presence nothing but a pain in the ass." He let go of her arm, and watched as she staggered down the hall, with a look of pure menace, dancing across her face.

"KIDS!" Everybody winced. They were in _trouble._

* * *

_**Kai's POV…**_

Samantha is most probably waiting for me in my room, ready to make out. So, I won't go there. What's the time? I looked down at my watch. 10:58. Just great. No doubt everything is closed. I scanned the outside of the hotel, and saw a forest opening. I guess it's the closest thing to peace and quiet I'm going to get. About five minutes into the forest, I heard noises. I came into a clearing and saw two people leaning next to a small lake. I heard soothing noises, and noticed that one was a boy, and another a girl.

I couldn't see them very well, seeing as all the trees were shadowing over them. The boy was holding the girl in – what looked like – a comforting hug. I felt a twinge in my heart. I remember holding Hilary like that, after her sister died. She cried on my chest for hours. Back then, I had just realized how much she meant to me, and vowed that I would never hurt her. What am I doing now? Breaking my vow? And hurting her? No, I'm doing this for an important reason. So, why should I fucking care? I don't. I'm not going to.

I perked up my ears, as I caught them talking. They were talking kinda loud at that. Well, I guess there's no reason for them to be whispering, they think nobody's around. A funny sensation went through me, as I heard a cold voice. It was Tala. I smirked. So, Tala finally found himself a girl. Humph, wonder who it is? I moved my head a fraction, from my position behind a bush. Whoever it was, they were small. But then again, Tala _is_ quite tall. Heck, he's abnormally tall! I began to see more of the mysterious girl, as she shifted herself in Tala's arms. The moon now allowed me access to see her face. My jaw dropped.

It was Hilary. And from the looks of it, she had been crying. Probably over me. I don't care. But more importantly, what the fuck was she doing with Tala? I've known him all my life, and I wouldn't exactly classify him as the caring type. He used to enjoy watching people suffer. I'm still confused. They don't even know each other! Yeah, they had some stupid ice cream fight, but that was it. Why didn't she go to Mariah, or Mariam, or Emily? Why on earth would she go to highly thought of bastard, cold stranger like Tala? I watched in confusion, and slight jealously, as Tala began to stroke her hair.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? Actually, let me rephrase that, _why_ is he doing it?

_**You know Master; you can be quite an invalid when it comes to common sense. **_

'Errr, what now Dranzer? I am really not in the mood for your mindless preaching.' He smirked as he heard his phoenix squawk in annoyance.

_**Well Master, it is quite obvious why Hilary has gone to Tala for comfort. They have feelings for each other.**_

'Feelings?' My mind went blank. Tala had never had _feelings _before. I mean, yeah, he's had feelings, just not the other type of feelings.

_**Yes, Master. Feelings.**_

'Feelings'

_**Yes, feelings Master!**_

' What? _Real feelings?'_

_**Careful now Master, any slower and you'll be in reverse.**_

'Oh, shut up!' So what if they had _feelings_. He didn't care about her anymore. He had made a vow, and he was going to stick to it this time. He couldn't give a fuck if Tala kissed her, or even slept with her. He didn't love her, and he didn't care.

_**Eh, Master? Have you finished drowning yourself in your pointless self- lecture yet?**_

I growled. I love Dranzer. Really, I do. But sometimes, she just pisses me off! 'Haven't you got an egg to lay?' I snapped mentally. I heard her snort at my lame reply.

_**Permit me?**_

I sighed. 'Go ahead, then.'

_**Well, Master. I know, and so does everybody else, that you still love Hilary. But see, the thing is, I had a telepathic chat with Wolborg, and apparently Tala is beginning to develop feelings for her, and vice versa. Although, the stupid boy doesn't even realize it yet. Call me naïve, but by the looks of it, Hilary is slowly forgetting about you, and the love you once shared. I advise you to suck up your masculine proud, and get her back before it is too late.**_

'No.' I made it sound like I was unaffected by her words, but I was. I knew she spoke the truth, and wisdom of the phoenix, but I refuse to look like a fool in front of everybody. What would they think, if I started begging on my knees for Hilary to take me back? I wouldn't be able to live, knowing I had subjected myself to that level of stupidity.

_**No? Errr, YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING MASTER? YOUR EGO IS AS BIG AS A BLACKHOLE!**_

I heard Dranzer screech at me in half anger and half pity. Letting out one last shriek, she left my mind. 'Hn, probably gone off to have another gossip session with Wolborg.' I turned back to Hilary and Tala, and felt another sting around my heart. I ignored it. Hilary was burying her head into Tala's chest, I could hear her loud sobs, and Tala's soft 'Sssshh". That was weird. He sounded nice… to nice for my liking. Then, they started to talk.

"You don't mean that." I shivered mentally. That was Tala alright. But, it didn't sound like him. At all. Too nice. I heard Hilary sniff cutely. _Cutely?_ No. Never am I going to use Hilary and that word in the same sentence.

"I _think _I do…" I saw her look up at him in self-confusion. What were they talking about?

"Trust me, I know him," figures, they're talking about me. "He loves you, knowing him, it's most probably his idiotic pride." I scowled, not one to appreciate people talking about me behind my back. My scowl dropped instantly, as I heard Hilary laugh.

"Probably is." She looked up at him again. " But… even if it is… I don't think I can live with it. Knowing he's able to so easily forget about me, hurt me. Knowing he spends hours kissing Samantha, and not me. Knowing he desires her more than me. And knowing… that he doesn't care."

That wasn't true.

"Come." I saw Tala suddenly stand up, and hold out his hand to her. She looked at it in curiosity for a second, and then took it. Still holding her hand, I saw Tala lead her to the end of the lake, directly underneath the moonlight. He stepped back and told her to look at her reflection. I quirked an eyebrow. Since when did Tala become such a cheesecake? Hilary walked up to the edge, and peered down. After, a minute, she let out a sigh.

"What do you see?" He asked in a monotone.

"An average girl, with average hair, average eyes and… nothing special." I watched in interest as Tala began to look fierce. He grabbed her hand roughly, and pulled her closer to the edge.

"You want to know what I see?" he asked, not staring at her, but at her reflection.

"Not really, but go ahead."

"I see a stunningly beautiful girl, with glossy, gorgeous, chocolate hair, dazzling ruby eyes, holding under estimated love and care, and… a breathtakingly special person indeed." I watched as her eyes widened at his – so out of character – confession. I didn't like where this was going, and not wanting to see how it ended, I silently made my way out of the forest, kicking a random tree in frustration. Truth be told I felt like puking any second.

_**End of POV…**_

* * *

Realizing what he had just said, Tala quickly let go of her soft hand, muttered an apology, and made his way out of the forest and back to the lobby. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He scolded himself for being such an idiot.

'She probably thinks I'm a freak now.' Caught up in his own thoughts, Tala didn't realize he had just crashed into something solid. As he fell to the ground, he caught a glimpse of a white piece of cloth. Kai. 'What? The bastard isn't even going to help me up? Typical.' Picking himself up, he jogged over to Kai, who still had his back to him.

"What's up with you?" Asked Tala, clearly noticing his troubled expression and ripped trousers.

"Nothing." He replied coldly. He restrained himself from punching his so-called 'best friend' in the guts. Why? He didn't know. Sensing his murderous aura, Tala decided it was best to make the journey to the hotel a silent one.

As they slipped back inside the lobby, they were surprised to see a few things.

Salima from Team Psykick, was practically suffocating Ray, completely ignoring the menacing glares from Mariah and Kane.

Mr. Dickenson was standing in front of all the teams with a very angry expression on his face.

Hiro was apologizing to all the kids and parents, while also being glomped by Tyson and Daichi.

Two big guys with sunglasses were dragging Samantha up to them.

And there were four important looking people in suits, staring at them sternly.

Both Tala and Kai, were thinking the same thing. What the fuck is going on?

"WELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Everybody jumped and whimpered. They had never heard or seen Mr. Dickenson so angry. It was scary beyond measure. Samantha stepped forward, and smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Mr., ehh… sir." Everybody sweat dropped. She couldn't even remember his name! "I was just sitting innocently on the couch over there, while we were all having a conversation. Naturally, me being the well-mannered person that I am, I decided to contribute. After I did, this girl," she pointed at Mariam. "Had the nerve and impoliteness, to gag me with a scarf. She then started shouting abuse at me. She called me a blond haired, retarded bitch. And the pink girl over there, decided she found it funny, and pounced on me. As you can obviously see, she attacked me very harshly, and I suggest _everybody_ gets a high punishment for this. Seeing as they were all cheering her on, while I was clinging onto life, by a single thread." Everybody stared at her in disbelief.

Yeah, they thought she was a bitch, but she really _was_ a bitch. Mr. Dickenson glared at them.

"Well, I hope you kids know how much troubled you've caused, out of that fight. Were you aware that all the parents and their children were watching your little display? While you girls were verbally assaulting each other? While you were rolling on the floor like possessed maniacs? And what's worse, you all not bothering to stop them, in fact cheering them on!" Everybody looked at their feet. Except Hilary, Tala and Kai. They were just plain confused. But they somehow knew, that what Samantha said, was simply not true. They all looked up, as one of the suited guys cleared his throat.

"You kids have caused a serious stir. All the parents have truly disapproved of your actions. However, the majority has given you permission to train their children." Everybody beamed. Well, apart from the Blitzkrieg Boys, they didn't seem bothered. " But, they have requested a serious punishment upon you. I trust you are aware of the Championships in eight months?" Everybody, apart from the Bladebreakers, nodded. "Yes, well… as from today you are all immune from winning your third round matches." Everybody gasped, except for Daichi.

"Hey ,Tyson, what does that mean?" He asked, tugging on Tyson's arm.

"Later, Daichi." He was still in shock. Hilary spoke.

"It means Daichi, that in order for any of us to pass the fourth round, we have to win all the matches. One loss, and we're out." Daichi fumed.

"WHAT! THAT IS SOOO NOT FAIR!"

"That will be all." The men in suits all left, leaving the teams with Mr. Dickenson and Hiro.

"Goodnight kids. Seeing as we have to fix this rubble you've left behind, we decided to hold training for a week, and let everybody cool off." With that, he disappeared down the corridor.

"Was all that stuff Mr. Dickenson said true? Did you get into a fight?" Kai asked advancing on Samantha. She smiled sweetly, and started to kiss him, seeing everybody watching, he reluctantly returned it, making her squeal with delight. Tala noticed Hilary turn away sadly. 'Bastard,' he thought. 'How can he do that right in front of her?' Feeling generally concerned, he grasped her hand, and pulled it behind his back so that nobody would notice. He felt light headed as she smiled at him warmly.

Everybody looked on in disgust.

"DUDE. DO YOU REALISE YOUR BITCH HAS MADE US IMMUNE FROM WINNING OUR THIRD ROUND MATCHES? DO YOU HEART THAT? IMMUUUUUUUNEEEEEE." Screamed a blood red Tyson. Kai ignored him. 'Well maybe they'll work harder in the next tournament.' He thought.

"Errr, PACK IT IN!" Yelled Ian, pushing Samantha and Kai's knees apart. All the boys sniggered, as they noticed Kai's once pale lips, covered in blood red lipstick. He quickly grabbed a tissue from the lobby counter, and began to wipe his lips.

"This sucks!" Huffed Michael. Everybody nodded in agreement. They suddenly fell silent, as Salima threw her arms around Ray's neck.

"Ray, would you like to take me to dinner, tomorrow?" Ray nodded dumbly. Salima smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Mariah sank down on the arm of Bryan's chair. She felt… sad. Bryan noticed this and started to whisper curses at her, hoping to shift her attention. It worked. She began to answer back, getting angrier. Everybody just ignored them.

"Anyway…" said Emily, changing the subject. "I'm wiped. I'm going to go get some shut eye." Everyone agreed, yawning, they made their way up to their rooms. Once Tala and Hilary had reached the lift, separating their floors, Hilary grabbed his hand again.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. She giggled when she saw a slight smile twitch on his lips. "You've really helped me. I needed someone today." She turned away and started to walk to the lift, but stopped. Tala cocked an eyebrow. She turned around and ran up to him, making him stumble slightly, as her arms flew around his neck. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist, and hugged her back. After a minute, she let go with a smile, and ran into the elevator, waving as the doors shut.

Tala quietly walked to his room, and opened the door. Once in he changed into some pajama trousers, and brushed his teeth. He pulled the covers up to his waist, and shut his eyes, while sighing deeply.

_**What is it, Master?**_

It was Wolborg. Probably back from his stupid gossip session with Dranzer.

'Nothing.'

_**Tut, tut, Master. I think Wolborg knows what's wrong with you.**_

'Oh, yeah?' Tala questioned. How the hell could his bitbeast know what was wrong with him, when even he didn't know.

_**It is that girl, Master.**_

'What girl?' Asked Tala in confusion.

_**You know, Master. That girl.**_

'What girl?'

_**My, my, isn't your attic a little dusty.**_

'Shut up!' Tala snapped. He heard Wolborg sigh in his head.

_**Hilary.**_

'Oh.' Tala slapped his head, annoyed with his lack of knowledge. Hilary. 'What about her?'

_**Come on, Master. Have you seen the way you look at her. It's positively sickening, but a change I guess. And when you hugged her, I could practically feel the tingle in your heart. When she looks at you… you smile. You haven't smiled in happiness since…ever. I want you to be happy, Master. You figure it out.**_

Tala's eyes suddenly snapped open. A horrible realization dawned on him.

'I'm falling in love with her. Shit.'

* * *

**ATTN: Crap, huh? Well, I tried. Review!**


	7. Inevitable

ATTN: OMG! I can't believe how nice you people are! Loveeeee!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter Seven**

**Inevitable**

" PATHETIC!"

"BONEHEADS!"

"WHACK JOBS!"

"LAME BRAINS!"

"NITWITS!"

"Ehh… OK, guys! I know all that stuff is true, but that is my little brother you're talking about…" Hiro quickly shut his mouth, as everybody glared at him sharply. It was now nine o'clock, and everybody was sitting in the cafeteria, starving their butts off. Tyson and Daichi had spat in all the food, preventing anybody from eating it.

"MUTTONHEADS!"

"NINCOMPOOPS!"

"OAFS!" Gary roared, and charged for the pair, who was happily munching all their food. Everybody gathered around to see all the food commotion. All except for Tala…

He had taken a position next to a wall, in the corner of the room, stealing glances from Hilary every few minutes. All he had thought about was her, since his chat with Wolborg. 'I'm falling in love with her,' he thought. 'No, I can't fall in love with her; I can't fall in love with anybody. I'll only just get hurt. Like I always do. So what if I fall in love with her anyway? It's not like she'd love me back. Probably gonna be in love with Kai for the rest of her bloody life!'

"Hey!" Tala had been so consumed in his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed Hilary standing in front of him. She had her beyblade in her hand.

"Hn," he replied, classic answer when trying to hide your thoughts. Hilary smiled.

"You know, you said you would train me?" Tala nodded. Hilary looked away.

"Well… can we start today? It's just that, there's nothing to do today… and well…" Tala smirked.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door, not noticing somebody was watching with narrowed eyes.

"Kai, baby?" Samantha cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" Kai rolled his eyes inwardly. He pulled out quite a lot of cash, and Samantha's eyes lit up.

"Nothing, here, go buy something for yourself." He said, shoving the money into her open hands. Samantha squealed, kissed him and then vanished behind the door, whilst pulling out her cell phone. Kai sighed quietly, glancing back at everybody else, he decided to go 'check up' on Hilary and his best friend.

"Oh, wait, Tala!" Hilary said, grabbing his arm. They were now outside a bakery. Around a dozen little tables were scattered around one large umbrella. Tala sighed, and turned back to Hilary. 'What does she want now?' He noticed her stare at a menu with goggle eyes.

"What?" He asked irritated. Hilary didn't look at him; her focus was still on the menu. He smirked as he heard Hilary's stomach growl. His smirk grew, when he noticed her flushed face.

"Are you hungry?" Hilary asked, now facing him. Tala answered truthfully.

"No." Hilary's jaw dropped. 'What a weirdo!'

"LAY OFF IT! YOU HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE LAST NIGHT! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY?" Tala watched in amusement, as she grabbed hold of the table, gripping it in frustration. Tala knew exactly why he wasn't hungry. He had lived without food for more than two weeks when he was twelve. He had always been put through starvation as a kid.

"Calm down," he said in a calm voice. Hilary slowly calmed down, while taking steady deep breaths. "May I ask why you can't just walk in there, and get whatever it is you want to eat?" Hilary blushed slightly.

"Well… I haven't got any money on me." Tala rolled his eyes. 'Why didn't she just say?' He fumbled in his pockets, looking for his wallet. When he finally found it, he took Hilary's hand, and placed 500 pounds in it. Hilary gapped at it.

"Hurry up, or I'll change my mind." Tala said, taking a seat at one of the tables. Hilary smiled happily, and ran to the shop. About five minutes later, she came back out with over six little boxes. Tala raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna eat all that by yourself huh?" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Nooooo… silly," she muttered. "Three are for me, and three are for you." She walked up to him, placing the boxes on the table, and started fishing out all the change. Tala saw what she was doing, and smiled secretly.

"Keep it."

"But…" before Hilary could answer, he was already walking to the forest, with all the boxes.

Once they had gotten to the forest, they sat cross-legged by the lake. Tala looked inside one of the boxes.

"So, what is this stuff?" Hilary looked at him, as if he were crazy.

"Ehhh… it's a doughnut." She said slowly Tala looked at it in confusion. 'What the fuck is a… dough… nut?'

"What's that?" Hilary sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me, that you have no clue about what a doughnut is?" Tala nodded obediently. Hilary slapped her forehead.

"Well, a doughnut is a…" Hilary thought for a while. Seeing as this would be Tala's first explanation of a doughnut, she wanted it to be good. "Well, it's a… deep-fried piece of dough or batter. The most common ones are shaped like rings or – like the one you're holding – has some kind of filling in it. Jam, custard, chocolate. Stuff like that." Tala listened in interest, but was reluctant to taste it. Seeing this, Hilary smiled lightly. "Go on! It tastes great!" She encouraged. When Tala made no attempt to taste it, she gave him her puppy eyes. Tala clenched his teeth. They were irresistible. He brought the doughnut to his mouth, and took a small bite. After chewing for a few seconds, his face eased up. 'It actually tastes… nice.' Hilary clapped happily, and began to munch on her own doughnut. After they finished their doughnuts, Tala was still quite confused.

"One question."

"Shoot."

"What's chocolate?" Hilary stared at him. 'Sure, the doughnut thing is understandable, but chocolate? Surely they sell chocolate in fucking Russia?'

"What do ya mean 'what's chocolate?' She asked irritably. Tala repeated the question. Hilary felt a vein twitch at the back of her forehead.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT CHOCOLATE IS? IT'S LIKE ONLY THE BESTEST THING EVER MADE AFTER PAPER!" Tala quirked an eyebrow. 'Can't be that good.'

"So, what? You've never _ever_ tasted chocolate before? What _have_ you tasted before?" She asked sarcastically. If this was a joke it wasn't funny, he was really pissing her off.

"Not a lot. Like I said, we only grew up with water and bread." Hilary turned back to him, she felt horrible. She had been so mean and inconsiderate. Of course, how could he know what all these nice foods were? As if they would sell sugar at that horrible abbey.

"I'm sorry." She said shakily, and embraced him into her arms. She felt like crying. Not for her. But for him. He had been through so much pain, and there was nothing she could do to help him. She felt so useless. Tala was still a bit shocked. She had been yelling at him a second ago, now she was hugging him. He patted her back awkwardly, remembering his little 'don't fall in love' mind speech. Hilary let go and gathered all the unopened boxes. She peeked into all the boxes, and grinned when she found whatever it was she was looking for.

Tala watched, as she unwrapped the foil from a bar. His eyes widened when he saw what was in it. 'That looks nasty!' It was a solid looking thing, and was a disgusting brown color. He backed up slightly, as she held it out to him.

"Taste it." Tala glared at her.

"You seriously expect me to eat that? It looks like shit!" Hilary rolled her eyes, as he tightened his lips together. How was she going to get Tala to taste it? A light bulb suddenly clicked in her head. She lunged for him, and grabbed his nose. This made him open his mouth, and she stuffed a small piece into it. Smirking with satisfaction, she let go of his nose, and watched as he chewed it with a scowl. To Hilary's strange surprise, he snatched the bar from her hand, and continued eating it.

"I guess that means you like it then?" She laughed. Tala nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's it called again?"

"Chocolate."

Hilary spent the next half hour, explaining all the pastries and cakes she had with her, Tala tasting, and liking all of them. Once they had finished eating, he stood up.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Do you know how to launch a beyblade, Hilary?" She shook her head. Tala stared at her.

"Have you _ever_ launched a beyblade before?" She shook her head. Tala nodded, then took out his Wolborg, while gesturing Hilary to take out hers. Hilary started to fiddle with it, not really sure how to hold both the blade and launcher. Tala chuckled silently, as he watched her constantly drop her blade. He walked up to her, and removed the blade from her hands. He slowly showed her how to hold, both blade and launcher together. Hilary smiled at his patience towards her. She knew for a fact, that if it were Kai teaching her now, he would have yelled everything in impatience. In five minutes, she was able to hold both perfectly. Tala secretly sighed in relief. 'At least she's not _that_ slow.'

"Good. Now, I'm going to teach you how to launch your beyblade." Hilary started to look uncertain. She had seen Tyson's failed launches, and he was a World Champion. How on earth was _she_ supposed to do it?

"Erm… isn't launching supposed to be kinda… um… hard?" Tala smirked. He knew she was thinking about Tyson and his crap launches. But this was different. Tyson was a fool.

"It's not. Trust me. It takes different people to understand the art of a good launch." Hilary nodded, a bit more confident.

"And... do I have to say that 'LETTTT ITT RIPPPPPP' bullshit that everyone does too?" She asked sourly.

Tala nodded.

"It's a must."

After an hour of launching, Hilary was finally able to launch her blade, and quite skillfully balance it on an abandoned tree trunk. Tala was amazed she had learnt so quickly. But then again… he had his faith in her. They were both tired, and not bothering to stand up, they simply sat on the floor again. Hilary yawned slightly, and rested her head on Tala's warm shoulder and fell asleep. Tala smiled. It quickly disappeared though, when he saw some sort of silver light from in between the trees. He narrowed his eyes. Was someone watching them? He still remained suspicious when the light faded into mystery. Little did he know, someone _had _been watching them, just from a different angle.

* * *

_**Kai's POV…**_

I had been watching for the past two hours in outrage. There was Hilary sleeping on _Tala's_ shoulder! And there was him with some fucking grin on his face! _I _was supposed to be the one training Hilary, not my best friend! He had better not be falling in love with her. Pah! Even if he did, Hilary would so obviously say no, and stay loyal to me! She still loves me! Kai Hiwatari. And I would be damned if I let Tala take that away!

_**You are seriously full of yourself, Master.**_

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Dranzer. 'Back from your little chat with Wolborg?'

_**No, it was Falborg this time. **_

**Sweat Drop**

_**He says he thinks young Bryan is falling for Miss Mariah.**_

'Do I look like I care?' I snapped.

_**Of course you don't. So, what are you watching? Huh? Oh! Tala and Hilary again. My, aren't they a bit too close for comfort.**_

'Shut up!'

_**Change subject. Got it. So, how is your companion? Samantha is her name, right?**_

I gritted my teeth. 'She's fine.'

_**Gee, Master. You're love life is like a pretzel or something!**_

'Thanks.'

_**Or a maze. Total perplexity.**_

'Are you _trying _to make me feel better? If you are, then it's not working. At all.'

_**No, Master. Simply trying to bring you back to your senses. I don't know if you've noticed, but they've seemed to have wandered off somewhere.**_

Not wanting to hear my phoenix's stupid lecture, I silently made my way out of the forest, glancing one last time at Hilary cuddling up next to Tala. She still loves _me_. And it's going to stay like that, I know her.

_**End of POV…**_

* * *

_**With Bryan…**_

Everybody was getting on his fucking nerves! The two stupid pigs, scoffing down all the bloody food, Enrique and his sad dating techniques, Goki and Kane pulling Salima off Ray every five seconds, Max and his syrup, Ian and Kevin's fucking fights about whose the tallest, the dumb Americans and their shitty attitudes, and those freaky Europeans making their snide little comments! It was driving him insane. Truth be told, the only people not annoying him, were Spencer, Hiro and Mariah, and that was only because they weren't there. He exited the hotel, and decided to take a walk.

He had been walking for over fifteen minutes now. He enjoyed the peace and quiet Syntale Park offered. That peace and quiet was soon cut off, as he heard soft sobs coming from behind a tree. Out of curiosity, and not concern, he crept up to the tree, and peeked around it. Mariah was sitting crouched on the leaves, her tear stained face, hidden in her knees, and her beautiful pink hair left neglected, as it flowed behind her.

"Mariah?" He asked quietly. She quickly looked up, and gasped when she saw who said her name. She hastily wiped her tears away, stood up, and glared at him. He was leaning on a tree, looking completely impassive. She started to get annoyed, forgetting about the one she was crying over.

"What are you staring at, you asshole?" She snapped. Bryan smirked at her.

"Candy floss." Mariah blushed.

"Yeah… well you're a… um… a plum!" Bryan quirked an eyebrow. 'So, she wants to play name the fruits huh? I haven't got time for that.'

"Why were you crying?" He asked in a serious tone. Mariah turned away.

"No reason." Bryan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Whatever. Come on, say." Mariah glared at him.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" It was Bryan's turn to look away. True, why _did_ he care?

"I don't know." He muttered truthfully. Mariah started to smile. 'I guess… it's nice knowing someone cares.'

"Alright, I'll tell you." She sat back down on the ground, and scowled, as Bryan made no attempt to join her. Making her neck ache, as she looked up at him.

"Hurry up then, I haven't got all day." She huffed, but then started to blush.

"Well… um… you know I've known Ray all my life?" He nodded. Of course he didn't know. Why the fuck should _he_ know? But he nodded nonetheless. "Yeah… well… you see, I've liked him for a long time."

"So?" Mariah glared at him.

"I HAVE JUST TOLD YOU MY DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SO?' HUH? WELL? YOU BOZO!" Bryan roared with laughter.

"Do you seriously… think that nobody has figured that out? I bet even he knows! Ha! That's fucking hilarious! You actually thought only you knew? How pathetic!"

He immediately stopped when he noticed Mariah starting to cry. He felt bad now. She was obviously sensitive about the subject. He slowly lifted himself from the tree, and cautiously walked closer to her. She moved away at his slightest movements. He sighed. Thinking there was nothing he could do, he left her to cry her heart out behind the tree.

* * *

_**In the training facility…**_

"WOAH!" Exclaimed everybody, except the All Starz. Jeffrey had just guided them through the whole of the facility. Every room had at least five bey dishes, scanning machines, power supplies and a wall sized plasma screen. Kenny had fainted in joy, knowing he was going to spend the next eight months here.

"Whatever!" Snorted Emily. "We've seen way better." The All Starz nodded in agreement.

"OMG! KIKI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! IT'S TYSON!" Everybody turned around, standing in the middle of the doorway, was a little girl that looked around eight. She had waist length navy blue hair, and wore a red cap. She had blue jeans on, a yellow shirt and fingerless, blue gloves.

"That your kid Tyson?" Asked Michael, with a smirk.

"CAN I BE?" Everybody winced at her screeching voice. Tyson chuckled nervously.

"Ahhh... gee kid, I'm flattered, but who exactly are you?"

"Oh, yeah, hehehe! I'm Allanah! Pleased to meet you!" She said holding out her gloved hand. Everybody shook it awkwardly. Boy, was she confident for an eight year old.

"Oh, I gotta go now! My friend Kiki is probably lost somewhere. And Tyson, just to let you know, you're my new mentor, you all got one! See ya!" And with that, she dashed out of the door and out of sight. Everyone broke into fits of laughter, Tyson was stuck training _that_ kid! Tyson groaned.

"Is that true?" He asked Jeffrey, who was watching in amusement.

"Yes, Tyson. All of you will be training classes, but you will also have an individual child to mentor. Most probably because they are unable to work in a class."

"So, when are we gonna meet ours?" Asked Rick curiously. He really didn't want a psycho brat on his case for the next eight months of his life.

"Next week. My guess is that Allanah was being mischievous, and happened to end up here. Don't ask me how she knows Tyson is her mentor, because I don't even know." With a sigh, Jeffrey told them it was late, and they should head back for some sleep.

* * *

It was now night in the forest, and completely dark, apart from that suspicious light that seemed to have reappeared. Tala stared at Hilary from under his chin. He didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Kai did. He couldn't help it. At that moment he realized how much she truly meant to him. He had never loved someone, nor had he intended to.

He had felt everything. Pain, anger, spite, potency, degradation, insanity, isolation, confusion, guilt. He had never felt happiness or care or… love. Never. Until… he met Hilary. She didn't even do anything slightly out of character. She was just naturally amazing. The way he felt when she smiled at him. He couldn't explain it. The way he felt when she hugged him for comfort.

Like… she needed him. Wanted him. He had never truly been wanted. She had taught him so much about the world in just a couple of days. What doughnuts and chocolates were, how… it wasn't wrong to be yourself. Have fun. He looked down at her again, as she cuddled into his chest. He stroked her hair softly. Right then and there, she was the most precious thing in the world to him. The more he watched her, the more he was drawn to her, until it was inevitable that he would fall in love with her.

* * *

**ATTN: Review! (whimpers*) ****Ja ne!**


	8. Twisted Love

**ATTN****: Newly edited version, noticed loads of mistakes in the other one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (besides, if I did, Tala and Hilary would be married with a kid right about now!)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Twisted Love**

"So, let me get this straight. You think you're falling for Tala, because of some chat about doughnuts?" Asked Mariam, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Hilary, Mariah, Emily and Mariam, were all sitting on Mariam's bed in her room. Deciding she needed some advice, Hilary had decided to confide in her friends. It had become more and more confusing whenever she was around Tala. He seemed a lot nicer, than when she had first met him. She couldn't help but shake off this feeling that there was some sort of tension with her and Kai. Sure, they hardly talked anymore, but he always seemed to be watching her with narrowed eyes. Like a predator.

She hoped he wasn't regretting leaving her. She had just started making steady process of forgetting about him. And she couldn't help but notice his more than visible annoyance when around Samantha. That bitch. She had made everybody go through hell today. Because of her stupid little speech, all the teams had been dragged to reporters and press conferences. They were all wiped!

"Hey, girls," said Hilary, everybody looked at her with sleepy eyes. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys with my stupid problems. You should just all go to bed."

"Nonsense, Hils!" Exclaimed Mariah, bringing some coffee over. " We're your friends, and if you have a problem, then we help solve it."

"Yeah," said Mariam, gulping down her drink. "It's in the fucking job description. Right, Emily? Emily?" The girls turned around to see Emily slumped on the pillow, her glasses crooked, and quiet snores seeping out of her mouth. Mariam felt a vein twitching on her forehead.

"WAKE UP!" Emily shot up, and stumbled out of her bed in shock, resulting in her landing head first into the floor.

"Owww.." she muttered, glaring at Mariam. "What the hell was that for?" Mariam sighed.

"Honestly, sometimes, you can be just as worse as Tyson and Daichi. Anyway, Hils has some _problem_. Although, I don't really see what it is…" Emily looked at Hilary questioningly, and started to make her way to the bed.

"Alright then, spill."

"Well, you know I said Tala was training me?" They nodded. "Yeah, well yesterday was really fun! We were both eating doughnuts and cakes, and I was telling him about all the pastries! It was so cool!" Everybody glanced at each other. _Exactly, what was so fun about eating doughnuts?_

"Gee, I wish I was there to eat and talk about doughnuts with _Tala_." Said Mariam sarcastically. Hilary scowled.

"It really was fun," she mumbled.

"Sure it was."

"Yeah, anyway, I know he seems like a bastard…"

"You can say that again." Muttered Mariah, as she sipped her coffee. Hilary ignored her.

"But he's really sweet when you get to know him. I mean, when I was all upset about Kai, he gave me a really nice hug. And he's really kind and generous. Oh, and last night, after our training session, we were both really tired, and I fell asleep, so he carried me all the way to my room." Mariah, Emily and Mariam, scoffed. _How naïve can you get? _Hilary frowned.

"Umm… listen, Hils," said Mariam in a serious tone. She really didn't want her friend to get hurt again, Kai had already done it, and she was certain Tala would do it as well. "Well… Tala and Kai are, like, best friends. Don't you think they're a bit similar. I mean, like… they've grown up together and stuff. Erm…" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt. And that's what's gonna happen if you get involved with those Blitzkrieg Boys. They're trouble." Emily nodded.

"Yeah, Mariam's right. They're not trustworthy. At all. They're evil. Isn't that right, Mariah?"

"Um… yeah… right." She whispered. Everybody looked at her, totally not convinced. "Yeah, Hils, stay away from him." Hilary began to get angry. When she came for advice, she was expecting the 'when should I tell him,' or 'do you think he feels the same,' or 'follow your heart,' not 'STAY AWAY FROM HIM' advice.

"Listen, girls. Tala really is n-

"No. You don't know him. We never told you, but did you know _all_ of them have committed murder?" Growled Mariam.

"They have KILLED people, Hils!" Yelled Emily. "All they care about is power. How can you be so dumb? He's trying to manipulate you! By acting like the clueless duck number two, he makes out like he's all innocent and genuine. He's not. He just gets a kick out of seeing people suffer, they all do!"

"Emily is so right," scowled Mariam. "They _all_ make me sick. They're all fucking bastards! I'd sooner let you out with that Jeffrey guy, than anybody from that fucked up team. If you can call them that. Sure, Tala's the _official_ captain, but he doesn't even do anything. No talks, no encouragement, no teamwork. They just go out there and practically kill their opponents, with their freaky attacks. That goes for Kai as well!"

"Yeah," said Emily, raging at her friend's stupidity. "What did you ever see in Kai, anyway? All he did was ignore you. He was a wretched waste of time! Plus, he had that-

"STOP IT!" Hilary shouted, holding back her tears. Mariam and Emily clamped their hands over their mouths, realizing what they had just been saying.

"Hils, we-

"NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH! HOW CAN YOU JUST JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! AND AS FOR KAI, YEAH THAT WAS A MISTAKE, AND I ADMIT IT!" Hilary ran out the door, and down the corridor, where she was going was a mystery, even to her.

* * *

Tala paced his room up and down, the only light in his room, was from his door, which was cracked open slightly. How was he going to tell her? He had to tell her. He needed to tell her. But what if she didn't feel the same way? Oh, well, he'd have to live with it. How was he going to tell her?

"Argh, this is so frustrating! Wolborg! Get out here, now!" He said out loud.

_**Master! I was just talking to Seaborg-**_

"I don't care, if you were talking to Seaborg! I need help!"

_**Well that's new…**_

Tala scowled. True, he had never asked his wolf's help for anything outside a battle, but tonight, he was desperate. "I'm desperate." He said through gritted teeth.

_**Desperate, eh?**_

Tala heard him chuckle, sounding amused. He hated this.

"It's about Hilary, I want to tell her… how… I… eh… _feel_ about her."

_**YAYYYYYYYYYY! About time! So, who was it that hit you around the head? Huh? Bet it wasn't young Kai. Surely, he will be outraged about this. Dranzer tells me he is slowly regretting. Fool. Who cares about him? She's yours tiger! Or… um… wolf!**_

Tala frowned.

"What do you mean, Kai's slowly 'regretting'?" he asked.

_**About breaking up with Hilary. Duh!**_

Tala felt a vein twitch.

"Of course I know it's about breaking up with Hilary!" He snapped. "Just… how do you think he'd react?

_**Well… knowing young Kai… he'd probably beat you into a pulp. But, seeing as he 'claims' that he doesn't love Hilary, I don't think you should be too worried.**_

"I wasn't worried!"

_**Right. So, when are you going to tell her? Do I have to start calling her Mistress or something?**_

"Tell who what?" Asked Tala, distractedly.

_**Master! When are you going to tell Hilary you love her!**_

"I've figured that out. I'll simply walk up to her, and say 'I love you Hilary,' then she'll say-

"Tala." He froze, suddenly noticing the excessive amount of light in his room. Looking down, he saw the shadowy outline of a short girl. It was Hilary. Clamping his eyes shut, he slowly pivoted on the spot to face her, only to realize she had gone.

_**Smooth.**_

* * *

_**With Kai and Ray…**_

"So, you've finally realized what an idiot you've been?" Asked Ray, taking a seat on his bed. Kai had been in his room for a few minutes, asking about Hilary, and he needed to get away from Samantha. Ray was truly pissed off with Kai, but still, they were the closest thing to best friends, and he wanted to help. Besides, it was right. Hilary still loved Kai, Kai still loved Hilary, get them back together and everyone would be happy.

"Meaning?" Ray chuckled lightly. He should've known Kai would never admit his wrongs. Especially when it came to a subject so foreign, like love.

"Do you want Hilary back?"

Kai thought for a while. Slowly, he _was_ beginning to regret leaving Hilary. Samantha had claimed she 'loved' him, but it wasn't the love Hilary had given him. Her love was genuine. He had thought he could put up with Samantha, but she was just getting more annoying! Like she got some sort of power boost, whenever he ignored her.

And what the fuck was up with Hilary and Tala? Were they falling for each other? He shrugged it off. What was there to be worried about? He knew Tala, and Tala wouldn't think twice about loving somebody, especially a girl. He had 'personal limits' and he planned to stick to them. Or so he said. But then, what was all that stuff back in the forest? Did he really think Hilary was special? No. Knowing Tala, and the girls he had used, he was pretty sure he had been lying. He smirked. How dumb could he have been to think Tala had true feelings for Hilary? Dranzer sure did talk a lot of shit, for a bird of wisdom.

"Hey, Kai!" Ray said loudly. Kai snapped his head up to look at Ray, from his sitting position on the bed. "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"I want her back." Ray let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally, Kai had come to his senses. But wait, what about his 'reasons'?

"Hold it, dude. What about your, oh so egotistical pride? Huh? You'll look like a twit, begging for her back now." Kai frowned. He would. He'd look like a fool… and in front of everyone. No doubt the reporters would find out as well. He couldn't do that, couldn't degrade himself that low. That was just self-shame. Kai Hiwatari, begging a girl to take him back, because he had been a jerk? Plus, it would totally puzzle everyone, as to why he was choosing a girl like Hilary to humiliate himself for. He had plenty of choice.

Why? Why had he chosen Hilary? He knew why. She was different. Just plain old Hilary. No makeup, no fancy clothes, standard money, normal. With a personality. With intelligence. Dignity and independence. Not one to belittle herself, just to impress him, or any boy for that fact. She also had a temper! But, he liked that, there was never a dull moment when she was pissed! Another thing Kai never understood, was why she had been so loyal. Before, not after they had declared their love. He had always shunned her, called her annoying, tried his best to ignore her. Even with his cold attitude… she had remained by his side. And out of instinct, he had always been by hers. Even after he had convinced himself she was just an annoying tag along, he had always protected her. Secretly, punishing himself if anything happened to her.

That was why he was so freaked at the island. Sure, Kenny was his friend, but he wasn't really focusing on him at the time. His main worry was Hilary. Knowing the rocks would crush her in seconds, made his heart rip. Although he had always branded her as bothersome, he just couldn't face the prospect of living the rest of his life without her annoying self. After that revelation, he had finally realized he loved her. He loved her the way she was. Whether it be the annoying, temperamental Hilary, or the kind, loving, caring one that always looked out for him and the team. She truly was one of a kind, and he had been such an idiot letting her slip out of his life. He desperately wanted her back, but was he willing to abandon his pride? His self respect? His reputation?

"Why do you always do that?" Kai woke from his thoughts, only to be greeted by Ray's frustrated face.

"What?"

"Zone out! I asked you, what are you going to do about your… reasons? " Kai sighed.

"I'm not sure. I want her back." Ray raised an eyebrow, not at all convinced. He cared for Hilary like a younger sibling, and there was no way he was going to watch her get hurt again. Especially by Kai. Bastard. He had been so selfish, playing with her feelings like that, _and _bringing in another girl into it. He hadn't even considered what it was going to do to her. All those times he had seen Hilary stare out into the sea.

Lifeless. Like she had lost the most important thing she had ever had. He had hated seeing her like that. Losing his cool, Ray roughly grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the door. Kai had been caught off guard, and his only option was to struggle in Ray's strong grip.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'I'M NOT SURE?" He yelled, baring his fangs menacingly. Although he didn't show it, this action unnerved Kai immensely. He became even more uncomfortable, when Ray brought his tone into a dangerously quiet, whisper.

"Listen, don't come to me for advice, if you haven't already made up your mind. Do you think I'm going to help you after what you've done to Hilary? I thought I would, but you sitting in here, unsure of whether or not you're willing to choose her over your fucking rep, has pushed me over the limit. If you're not sure now, you don't deserve her. Come back when you've put things right. Now get out."

He let go, and Kai dropped to the ground, not even uttering a sound. He slowly stood up, letting his bangs hide his shadowy face. He saw Ray's hand pushed the door open, and he quietly made his way out. He couldn't blame him. He had treated Hilary like dirt, and Ray wasn't going to tolerate it. He really did want Hilary back, but he couldn't help but think of all the things he'd have to sacrifice.

"KAI!" Kai winced. Samantha. He reluctantly turned around, and found Samantha leaning on the door, with nothing but a nightgown on. He shook his head; he really didn't feel like putting up with Samantha right now. He just wanted to go to bed, and dream… about Hilary.

"Come on, hunny bunny! Why aren't you walking?"

"Maybe because I don't want to be near you." He said coldly. Samantha smiled sweetly.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kai baby." She cooed, while edging closer. "You know you want _me_." ' No, I want Hilary.' He thought. Getting annoyed, Kai pushed her away, and entered their room. Not bothering to get undressed, he roughly pulled back the covers, and clamped his eyes shut. His eyebrows furrowed, when he heard Samantha huff, and close the door. He relaxed, when he pictured Hilary's lovely face. He missed her beyond reason, but… he couldn't just throw everything away… everything… away.

"You guys are such idiots!" Mariah mumbled, as she placed all the cups in the tray. " How could you be so fucking insensitive?" Mariam and Emily felt guilty, but they didn't regret anything they had said about the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Look, Mariah," started Mariam. " Maybe we were a bit… reckless. But all the stuff we said was true, and you know it. Do you seriously want Hilary to get involved with that lot?"

"It's for her own good." Said Emily, shifting the rim of her glasses. "They are _trouble_. Mariah kept quiet. No. Of course she didn't want Hilary to get hurt again, but something told her that they weren't _all_ bad. Tala and Kai were dodgy, but she sort of liked Spencer and Ian. They seemed OK. And Bryan… she was just confused about him. She couldn't help but feel some sort of… _attraction_ between them. Sure, they argued, but wasn't that some kind of sign? Were they flirting?

"Hey, Mariah! You listening?" Mariah snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded.

"Right. Well, I hope Hilary is OK. We'll talk to her in the morning." Yawned Mariam, and they all left for bed, secretly cursing Tala for playing with her mind.

* * *

Samantha walked down the corridor of the Hotel. She hadn't bothered putting on a robe. Why? She loved all the boys fainting whenever they saw her. She loved the attention. She knew Kai was just playing hard to get, but she also knew that Hilary was probably still in his mind. Bitch. What made her so special? Special enough to invade his dreams at night? Special enough to make him observe her with predator eyes? Special enough to take his attention off of her? She hated her.

Samantha kept walking down the deserted corridor, with a thoughtful face. How was she going to get Hilary out of Kai's head? Whilst thinking that, she stepped outside, and scanned the area. She couldn't go back to Kai now that would be boring, seeing as he had gone to sleep. It was late, and everything was closed. 'Not even the fucking mall, is open!' She thought, angrily.

Perching herself on top of a short wall, Samantha started to hum tunelessly, while swaying her head. She stopped when she caught sight of a girl running into the forest. She squinted her eyes, hoping to see who it was. She could vaguely pick up the sounds of sobs, and instantly perked up. She loved seeing crying girls, it was good entertainment. After she was sure the girl had disappeared into the forest, Samantha quietly followed; ducking behind bushes, whenever she felt the girl would turn around. She never did.

Now in the moonlight, Samantha smirked with glee, as the girl placed herself at the edge of the lake. It was Hilary, with a tear stained face! 'Bitch,' she thought. 'What the hell has she been crying about now?' Her eyes widened slightly, as Hilary started mumbling incoherent words to herself. ' Well, I knew she was a nut job, but even I didn't think her head was _that_ fucked up! She's talking to herself for crying out loud!' She was startled out of her thoughts, when she heard a twig snap behind her. It was a person, a guy by the looks of it. She held her breath, if she got caught, she wouldn't be able to watch Hilary suffer.

She let out a sigh of relief, when the boy turned away. Samantha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The boy was fidgeting, while walking slowly up to Hilary. Samantha's jaw dropped slightly, when she figured out who it was. Tala. 'Why in the world is he here?' She asked herself, in disbelief. 'He's way too hot and rich to be hanging around with her, and in the middle of the night! Just what is going on here…' She listened intently.

"Hilary… I"-

"Go away Tala." She whispered. Tala felt his heart sink. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't… want him. Maybe she had just heard wrong. Maybe, she didn't understand just how much he loved her. Maybe… he had to just say it again. There she was, sitting there, the clear water glimmering on her angelic face. She kept her stare on the lake, determined not to look at him. Did she love him too? He couldn't stand her being angry at him, like this. He hated knowing she couldn't bare to even glance at him. He took a deep breath, and sat down beside her, his eyes glued to the shimmering lake. Hilary turned her head away. Tala sighed in annoyance. Did she realize how hard it was for him to even admit these fucking _feelings_? Now she was making him say it again!

"Listen, I…eh… everything I said… back there… was… eh… true." Out of instinct, Tala gently grasped her hand, and pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her tears dampen his shirt. "I… love you." Hilary's eyes snapped open, and she roughly pushed him away. While walking away from a stunned Tala, she stopped, and without even looking back, she whispered,

"Well, I don't love you back."

Tala stared at her retreating back, and scowled in frustration. What did she mean by that? She must have _some_ sort of _feelings_ for him! How couldn't she? When she made his heart leap every time she smiled. How he himself, felt like smiling whenever she laughed. All those times, she had come to him, whenever she was upset. All those times when they had sat side by side, in a… _comfortable_ silence. And all those times, she hadn't had any _feelings_ for him? None?

He growled. So, all this time, she had been leading him on under false intentions. What a bitch. Maybe that Samantha girl was right. Silently, he made his way out of the forest, glancing one last time at the place where he had declared his love to someone, for the very first time.

Hilary grabbed onto a nearby tree, and started gripping it tightly, her tears trickling down its hollow trunk. He loved her. Tala had fallen in love with her. Tala. She had been thinking about it, and her friends were right. No, she didn't want to get hurt again, and being with a guy like Tala would surely do the trick. He probably was a fake. Sure, he had a rough childhood, and she sympathized, but this was him as a person. He had killed, maybe unaware of it at the time, but nevertheless, he let himself be controlled. There must have been some way to prevent it. He had used every girl he had been with, and really wasn't a very nice person in general. He was a fake. What kind of idiot was she? That day, the day she and him had sat down with their doughnuts, he must have had a good laugh about that. Stupid Hilary, ranting on about doughnuts! Damn! No. She wasn't going to let history repeat itself. She was not going to let herself get hurt again.

Samantha scowled in annoyance. That wasn't supposed to have happened! Tala had told Hilary he loved her, and she was supposed to have said, 'I love you too.' However, she was still baffled as to _why_ Tala was in love with Hilary. Or why Kai had been, for that matter. What the hell was so wonderful about her, anyway? She wasn't even pretty, and her clothes were a disgrace. After Samantha had spent a few more minutes pondering over Hilary's 'individuality,' she started to think of the actual problem at hand. It made sense. If Hilary and Tala got together, Kai would force himself to forget about her. Shouldn't be too hard, seeing as he's not even in love with her. But… how was she going to do it? How was she going to get Kai to think Hilary was now with Tala? Play matchmaker? No, that would be too complicated. Pretend to be Hilary? No, that would involve even more work. She jumped up, when a bright idea shone in her head. Yes. That was it!

* * *

Mariam and the rest of the teams, were all sitting in the café. It was now 8:50, and Hilary had still not come out of her room. She began to mutter to herself. Her and Emily had been rather harsh on her last night, and she felt bad. Sure, she didn't want her friend mixing with Tala, but she felt unbelievably bad, knowing her friend was crying all alone in her room. How was she supposed to make it up to her? How was she going to keep her away from Tala? She looked up from her seat, only to look down once again. Ian was staring at her with raised eyebrows. What did the little midget want now!

"Ehhh! What do you want you minimized bozo? A stool?" She asked looking away from him. Ian simply tugged her leg.

"Ya know…" he said while rubbing his chin. " You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder." Mariam blushed. She had been talking to herself the whole time?

"GO AWAY YOU LITTLE SMURF!" She yelled while lifting him by his neck. Ian bored into her eyes.

"Fool. In case you hadn't noticed, smurfs are blue. If anyone is a smurf here, it's you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mariam hurled Ian all the way down to the other end of the hotel, into the training facility.

Damn! Ian lifted himself up, and made his way out of the facility. The nerve of that girl. Who the fuck did she think she was? Ian shook his head, he'd have to deal with her later, right now, he needed to find his way out of this place. He looked around. He was now in a corridor, lit with artificial torches, and three sets of staircases. Which one was he suppose to follow? Deciding that right was usually right, he took the left.

He climbed the staircase, and moments later, find himself standing in front of a door. 'Maybe this is the exit,' he thought. Shrugging, he opened it, and stepped inside. It was pitch black. But he could hear noises. Sobbing. He searched the wall for a light switch, and sighed in relief as he found one. Once the room was lit, he scanned the room, with an eyebrow raised. It was… empty. Well, except for a pile of boxes, but that was it. Although, there was a large blank screen at the end of the room. 'Wonder what that is?' he asked himself. He jumped slightly, as he heard a wretched cough. He kicked the pile of boxes away, and stared at the small boy who was crouched behind it.

The boy had short ginger hair, with large purple eyes. His face was incredibly pale, and fingernail marks were dotted all over his cheeks. Tears were falling from his eyes, and Ian noticed he was clutching a grey and red beyblade. The boy looked up at him, and instantly shot up, shakily making his way to a wall. Ian raised an eyebrow. What was this kid so scared of? He was at least two inches taller than Ian, and was equipped with a very able looking blade. Ian wasn't even making an attempt to attack him. Still, the boy looked as if he was about to be shot. He held his arms over his face, and his knees started to buckle. Ian watched in slight amusement, as the boy fell head first into the pile of boxes. He began to cry even more, and Ian started to get annoyed. Boys weren't meant to cry.

"Hey, kid?" Ian crouched down beside him, and lifted a box from his head. The boy blinked, and started to back up yet again. Ian scowled, and grabbed him by the arm, making the boy yelp. "I'm not gonna hurt you. OK?" The boy quivered, while staring at him with wide eyes. Deciding this guy was safe; he relaxed, and wiped away his tears.

"My name is Cosmo." He whispered. He then noticed the older boy's beyblade, hanging from his waist, and his eyes widened. "Are you… Ian?" He asked. Ian looked surprised. How did he know his name?

"Yeah. How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously, as he narrowed his eyes. Cosmo looked away.

"Because… you're my new mentor."

Samantha trotted over to Kai's table, and took a seat next to him. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded, and his plate was already empty.

"You finished, Kai baby?" She said while trailing her finger down his muscular shoulder.

"Hn." Samantha smiled. Not long. Not long before Kai would be _truly_ in her grasp. She saw him crack an eye open, and followed his deadly gaze. Tala was getting up, while grabbing a pink bag from his table. He then smiled, and made his way towards Hilary's room floor. Kai growled, and Samantha noticed. This was her chance.

"Ya know hunny… last night I saw Hilary and Tala in the forest over there." She grinned, as Kai suddenly moved his chair closer, while staring at her sharply. He gestured her to carry on.

"Well, I was bored, and so I decided to follow them. Tala said he loved her…" Kai widened his eyes. Tala had said he loved Hilary? What did she say?

"What did Hilary say?" He asked her eagerly.

"Oh, she said she loved him too."

* * *

**ATTN: ****Ohh... review?**


	9. The Scenes Beyond The Glass

**ATTN: Thank you all so much for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. As far as reality goes, I don't own Beyblade**.

**Chapter Nine**

**The Scenes Beyond The Glass**

"What is it?" Asked Oliver, timidly.

"Some kinda orange?" Answered Michael, fisting his ball into his cheek.

"Uh uh," said Gary as he shook his head. " Too flipping' big to be an orange."

"Look at that," whispered Emily, shifting her glasses. " It's got big plate eyes, like a… like a chibi!" Everybody stared at her. This thing was anything but a chibi.

"I think it's some sorta alien. Or one of them robots who kill people, steal their bodies, and then try to take over the world! Sweet."

"Shut up, Maxie." Hilary breathed out. She was tired, and not in a good mood. All day, some weirdo freak, had been slamming on her door, and every time she answered, they had gone. She glanced at the creature everybody was gawking at. Really, she didn't find anything interesting about it. Silently, she slipped out of the lobby, and to her room.

"Whatever it is," stated Bryan. "It's ugly."

"Damn right." Mumbled Spencer, as he stared at the creature.

"Why is its head all… twisty, like that?" Asked Dunga curiously.

"It sure is weird looking." Eddy gapped, Robert turned away.

"It looks like it's been in a fight with a damn raccoon." He muttered.

"Can it talk?" Asked Kevin.

"Duh, stupid." Lee said. "Of course it can't talk, it can't even fucking move."

"Hey, why is it looking at us like that?" Asked Ozuma, narrowing his eyes. Enrique shuddered. That thing scared him. That thing scared him immensely.

"Can't we just… eh… you know, throw it in the junk pile?" He asked hopefully. Everybody nodded.

"Yeah," started Mariah. "I mean it's not breathing or anything, right? We might as well throw it in the trash."

"The thing is just taking up way too much-

"YOU BLOCKHEADS!" Screamed Mariam, making everyone else whimper. She had been listening to their stupid conversation, and had scolded herself for not picking any _brain driven _friends. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WELL? NITWITS! CROUCHING IN FRONT OF YOU IS NOT A DAMN _IT_ OR A _THAT_ OR A _THING_! IT'S A FUCKING BOY!"

Everybody's eyes widened, as they stared at the creature, huddled in the corner, again. Now mentioned, it did have rather distinctive human features.

Actually… it _did_ look like a boy. How could they have not noticed it before? It was now so obvious! They gave a fuming Mariam, an apologetic look, but she shook her head fiercely, and pointed at the boy. They all hung their heads. Now they had to apologize to the little boy. They saw him look up with tearful eyes, and rolled their eyes. They really they didn't need this. Emily cleared her throat, and kneeled down in front of the little boy, while shifting her glasses.

* * *

_**Master! What do you think this is? You can't do that! It's totally unacceptable, despicable, and low, it's… its… just plain wrong!**_

'Oh, shut up Wolborg!' Tala snapped. He had been walking down the corridor, to Hilary's room, his pink bag in hand. Frankly, he didn't think there was anything wrong with what he was doing. Hilary had been nothing but a bitch, and he planned to make her pay. ' I can do what I want.'

_**But… but… you know how much Hilary wants this! You can't just take it away from her; stop acting like such a jerk!**_

'Hey! Have you forgotten what she did to me?'

_**She didn't do anything! So what if she doesn't return your feelings? Would you have rather her have said she loved you and didn't mean it? Mmm?**_

'Be quiet. So, what? You think I'm being stupid?'

_**No. Calling you stupid would be an insult to all stupid people.**_

Tala scowled.

_**Plus, banging on her door all day was completely unnecessary!**_

Tala smirked lightly, and continued trotting down the corridor and into a lift. What could he say? He wanted to annoy her. He pushed the little button, and watched as the doors started to close. Really, that Samantha girl did have _some _brains. She had told him about her 'wish', and quite frankly, he thought it was genius. Sure, Kai was his best friend, but how unfair was it that Hilary loved Kai and not him? Kai was the one who dumped her after all. Tala had been nothing but nice to her, and the wench just threw it in his face!

This was quite petty, and he doubted it would work for more than a day, but nobody makes a fool of Tala Valkov and gets away with it. Loved one or not. He knew for a fact, that Samantha would only be satisfied until she claimed Kai on her own, and that could easily be done in one night. He cringed, nasty whore! He grinned mischievously, as he glanced down at the pink bag in his hand. Yes, it was petty, and childish, but it was amusing!

Tala stopped in front of Hilary's closed door, and knew instantly that she was in. He could tell by her sweet humming trailing out of the door. He shook his head, now was not the time to fantasize. He knelt down and put the bag neatly in front of her oak wood door. Once he had decided it was flawless and presentable, he straightened up, and with two fists, banged on the door violently. He then ran as fast as he could down the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed, as the little boy pulled at her hair. " STOP IT, YOU LITTLE TWERP! OR I SWEAR I'LL…I'LL…give you candy?"

…

"What was that Emily?" Sniggered Michael. " You scared of a little kid?"

"OH YEAH? WHY DON'T YOU GET OVER HERE MICHAEL? YOU JACKASS!" Michael huffed arrogantly, as he made his way over to the kid who was fiercely pulling Emily's hair. He sighed. How sad.

"Hey, kid! Let go of that girl's hair right now." The little boy looked up at him with scared eyes, and let go of Emily's hair. She shook her head and glared at the boy, and then at Michael.

"You fool! I could've hand-

"MY BALL! GIVE ME BACK MY BALL OR YOU WON'T GET MY AUTOGRAPH!"

"Why would I want that?" The little boy yelled back. Everybody roared with laughter, as Michael began to chase after him. "Oh, and that goes for you guys too, you're all losers!" They stopped laughing, and glared at the boy as he ran out of the lobby, Michael hot on his trail. Everybody turned to Ian, who was sitting in an armchair, with his hands clamped to his face.

"Who the hell was that, Ian?" Asked Bryan, taking a seat on the couch. Ian huffed and turned away.

"That's Cosmo, he's my new student." Sympathy washed right through everyone, as they watched Ian sulk his way to his room.

"Poor Ian…" Said Mariah, as she sat next to Bryan. Bryan felt a mild blush creep onto his pale cheeks, and slapped his face. He cleared his throat when he saw everybody – including Mariah – staring at him.

"Fly."

"Ohhhhhh."

* * *

"Not again…" groaned Hilary, as she rose from her armchair, and towards the door. She didn't bother running, for she knew whoever had banged on her door, wouldn't be there when she opened it. She glanced down at her watch and noticed it was quite late. She hoped whoever this freaky stalker was, they wouldn't continue bothering her throughout the night. Yawning, she reached out her hand to grab the doorknob. Suddenly, she wondered why she was even bothering to open the door. Really, what was the point?

"OUCH!" She had been thinking so much, she hadn't even noticed she had already opened the door and stepped outside. Well, tripped, she found herself on the wooden floor of the corridor, a pink bag by her feet. She raised an eyebrow. Was it a gift from her stalker? She had to admit, it was very pretty, and she was anxious to know what was inside. She picked it up, and eyed it curiously. Yep, it was pink, sugar pink, and was sealed with a beautiful golden zip. She began to get excited. What was in it? She nodded her head in self-reassurance, as she grasped the small zip. She pulled on it slowly, and was greeted with the lovely smell of a freshly baked doughnut.

"Awww… how sweet!" She whispered to herself. " I wonder how they knew I like doughnuts… oh, well then again…stalkers know that kind of stuff don't they?" She shook her head, and got up, she shut the door quietly behind her, as she stepped into her room. Yawning again, she looked around her dark room. They had all been happy with their rooms in Syntale. They were all large, yet cozy, with beautiful mahogany furniture. Hilary walked to her window ledge, and admired the beautiful view.

She sighed. She missed somebody. She missed him. She missed Tala. Thinking back, she couldn't believe how mean she had been to him. She was certain he didn't tell all his girlfriends he loved them. In fact, she deeply suspected he hadn't said it to anyone. She closed her eyes in pity. She hadn't taken _any_ of his feelings into consideration. She had turned into such a horrible person, but she didn't want to go through any more pain. So what if he said he had loved her? It had been the exact same story with Kai. Why would Tala be any different? Somehow, she knew why. Vaguely. She had an idea, but it'd take a whole load of dictionaries and thesauruses, before she could explain it in words.

She opened her eyes, as she felt someone rustle the bushes outside. She squinted her eyes a bit, and her heart softened at the sight. It was Kai. He was sitting on one of the stone benches, his white scarf and trademark blue face paint, gone. He looked so sweet, so vulnerable. What made her reach out and touch the windowpane was what he was caressing in his hand. It was the teddy she had given him for Christmas. Why did he still have it? She wanted nothing more than to rush down there and hug him tight. Never letting him go. Not again.

She blinked, as she raised a trembling hand to her face. Tears. More tears. Why were the falling? She knew why. She had cried countless times, whenever she saw Kai and Samantha together. Truth be told, she had been crying because of _Samantha_. It had been jealously and rejection that had brought the tears. But now… now there was nothing else. Just Kai. Just him trailing a finger around the ' Always and Forever' heart shaped logo, printed on her teddy's chest. There was just him, defenses stripped bare.

She was crying… because of _him_. She had promised herself that she wouldn't. 'No more tears' right? But here she was crying, as she watched him rise from the bench, and toss her teddy into the bush. She gasped, as she rested her hand on the window ledge. It was drenched; she could feel the warm moisture touch her hand, with an unwanted shiver. Her promise had been broken.

* * *

"RAY! KITTY COME BACK!" Yelled Salima, as she followed Ray to his room, while the other teams muttered and sighed making their way to their own. This left Mariah and Bryan alone, silently wondering why they hadn't gone too. Mariah started fidgeting with her fingers, while avoiding Bryan's eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt so nervous! Bryan too, felt unusually awkward. For once, he didn't feel like insulting her, or making her angry… he just wanted a friend.

'Why isn't he insulting me yet?' Mariah asked herself. Maybe… maybe they could talk for once. Without all the yelling and snarling. Really, she just didn't feel like ticking him off at the moment. She had realized just recently, that she had a _minor_ crush on Bryan. It would fade though wouldn't it? Hopefully, but right now, she just wanted to _talk_ to him. _Get to know him_. Judging by the mysterious stare he was giving her, she guessed he was thinking the same.

"Who are you?" He asked. Mariah looked him straight in the eye, bemused at such a vague question.

"Huh?" She asked. Her eyes widened just a bit, as she noticed his eyes had softened. 'Wow, he looks so adorable when his eyes are like that!' She thought, as a smile trailed across her face. She loosened up on the couch, and grabbed one of the plush cushions, while bringing her knees to her chest. She planned to make this a long night, and she hoped by the end of it… she would know Bryan, just a bit better.

* * *

Hilary wiped her face, as she moved away from the sink. She looked down at her crying stomach, and frowned. She needed comfort food.

"Its too late to get food now…." She said. "Oh wait!" She remembered her stalker's gift, and reached out for the pink bag on her large four-poster bed. She eagerly opened it, and her eyes gleamed happily as she saw the most delicious looking doughnut she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to eat it!

Brushing off some loose sugar, she brought it to her mouth, and bit into it. For a few seconds she sighed in content, but then violently, spit it out. She had bit on something sharp, and soon realized her gums were bleeding; she could taste the unwelcoming metallic essence oozing from it. With a gasp, she swallowed it reluctantly, and then shakily examined the bitten doughnut in her hand. There were… small, sharp…_midnight blue and silver_ shards, planted into the doughnuts inner filling. Her eyes widened as she realized her first ever beyblade had been destroyed and planted into a doughnut.

"Tala?" She whispered in bewilderment. She felt her knees dampen, and looked down. Just by her mouths little movement, it had caused blood to flow out of it, almost relentlessly. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Really? You really beat 50 bladers all on your own?" Asked an impressed Mariah. Bryan smirked at her attentiveness. They had both been talking in the dim lobby for hours. He liked it. Just himself and her in a comfortable conversation. A friendly one. They hadn't even exchanged insults. They had shared their dreams, their nightmares, longings, and wants. One of the janitors passed through the lobby, raising an eyebrow as he watched Bryan's arm twitch behind Mariah's shoulders. He shook his head in amusement. Young love.

"Come on son! Get it going, its nearly midnight!" He chuckled mysteriously as he grabbed his broom and bucket, and made his way to the lift. Bryan scowled after him, his arm still in place. At first Mariah had been confused, but she soon realized Bryan's arm, _almost_ draped around her shoulders. She smiled lightly, noticing his face turned away from her. Gently, she tugged on his arm, allowing it to properly hang around her shoulders. Bryan snapped his head to her, surprised to see her cuddle into him affectionately. Timidly, Bryan allowed his back to sink into the couch, all the while wrapping both his arms around Mariah.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied, and tenderly, yet lightly, placed a warm kiss on her forehead before they both succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

"Awww…." Whispered Emily. It was now early morning and all the teams had just finished breakfast. Save for Hilary and Tala, they hadn't seen them since yesterday. 'Oh well,' Emily thought. Hilary doesn't really have to worry, and I guess Tala does what he wants.'

"That's so sweet!" Cooed Mariam.

"Its an embarrassment…" muttered Spencer.

"So, what are they together now?" Asked Daichi, munching on his toast. Tyson looked back at the sleeping Bryan and Mariah, and nodded.

"Looks like it."

"Damn…" Snarled Lee. Of all the boys in the world, why the hell did his little sister have to pick him! He glanced up at Gary, who had placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Lee." He said hoarsely. "Mariah is old enough to choose who she wants to be with. Just trust her." Lee sighed, and turned his head to look at Mariah again. A smile lightly plastered his face. He loved his little sister more than anything, and would do anything to make sure she was happy. Seeing her there, in Bryan's arms, she did. The sweetest smile was shining across her face, as Bryan's head hid in her soft pink tresses. No matter how much he detested Bryan, he knew he would protect her. It was early days yet, but he was certain they could _both_ make each other happy. He frowned slightly. How random was this? Weren't they always fighting? Always insulting each other? He straightened up, 'must be some weird attraction thing' he guessed mutely. Oh well, Mariah was stubborn, and if she decided Bryan would be the one to make her happy, she wouldn't let something like brotherly love stop her.

"I guess your right…" Lee mumbled. " But I swear, if he_ ever_ hurts her, he's as good as dead."

"Was that a threat?" Startled, Lee watched as Bryan lifted his head up gently, from Mariah's hair. He limited his movement so he wouldn't wake her up. Lee and the others raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?" he asked irritably, yet quietly.

"Since when have you been so… caring?" Asked Ian, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," demanded Kevin. "Since when have you taken an interest in Mariah?"

**Anime Fall**

"You are so clueless." Gurgled Mariam, as she swallowed her orange juice. " You seriously haven't noticed yet?" Kevin shook his head.

"Argh! Whatever… but its obvious they've liked each other for a long time." Answered Emily smartly.

"It is?" Asked Daichi, scratching his head in thought.

"YES, IT IS!" Yelled everybody. Bryan cleared his throat. " WHAT?"

"You just woke her up."

"Can't you guys keep the noise down.…? Mariah yawned, before she settled herself into Bryan's chest once again. Bryan glared at them, annoyed that they had disturbed her with their stupid conversation.

"Sorry…" They said through gritted teeth. They were only justifying their relationship!

"Hey, where's…" Started Max…

"I'm here." Everybody spun on the spot, to see Ray with a solemn look on his face, stare out the window.

"What's up with you, Ray?" He asked, moving towards his teammate. He said nothing.

"Where's Hilary, Tala and Samantha?" Asked Enrique, as he posed in front of the lobby's mirror.

"Who knows." Replied Mariam. " What do you think, Kai?"

"Hn." Mariam sweat dropped. How helpful.

Kai returned to his place, leaning against the wall. He had known all along about Mariah and Bryan, so he didn't find it interesting. Last night, he had done some thinking. He had decided to let Hilary do what she wanted. Whether it be with Tala or with somebody else. Although, he couldn't even try to deny it, he would welcome her with open arms if she ever came back to him. Hilary would always have a special place in his heart. A place Samantha desperately wanted to get to. No. This place was a place where only Hilary possessed the key. He closed his eyes, and his mind drifted off to Samantha. He had to end it. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. He didn't care anymore, he wasn't going to put up with her anymore. She was just plain annoying, plus she'd be forced to leave if they weren't together anymore. He smirked at the prospect.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, KAI! YOU LOVE ME, I KNOW YOU DO!" Kai ignored her, as he carelessly tossed her colorful clothes into her bag, while she screamed in his ear. He then stopped and frowned. Samantha's eyes lit up, he was changing his mind! " OH, I KNEW YOU WERE JUST PLAYING!" She screeched. "YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME!"

"Huh?" Kai said, looking at her in concentration.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Whispered Mariam, as she slapped Eddy on the arm.

"Gee, was that supposed to hurt?" He asked. Mariam growled.

"I said shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut-

"Why don't you _both_ shut up?" Whispered Ozuma, angrily. They glared at each other, before following everybody else's stares to the drama unfolding by the exit.

"NO! NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, KAI! WE LOVE EACH OTHER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! THIS IS ABOUT THAT BITCH ISN'T IT? HILARY? WHATEVER! WHY ARE YOU STILL CHASING AFTER HER? SHE'S WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND NOW!"

"No, I'm not." Everybody turned their heads, to see Hilary walking up to Kai and Samantha. She looked…sad. Kai looked at her in surprise.

"You mean… you're not with Tala?" He asked carefully, ignoring Samantha's glares. She shook her head, and without warning, lunged into his chest. Everybody glanced at each other, all of them thinking the exact same thing. _What is she doing_. Kai was beyond himself. How long had he wanted to hold her like this once again? Too long. He didn't care about everybody watching. He did the only thing he could and wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He didn't know what was going to happen after this hug, but he was trying his best to make it last.

"OI! BITCH! BEAT IT!" Samantha whirled around, her face contorted with anger. How dare someone speak to her like that! She looked around the room to find the owner of the voice, and her eyes settle on Mariah, who was waving lazily at her.

"Oh… YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY WENCH! YOU HAVE MOCKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" She jumped for Mariah, but as she was about to attack, she felt a large hand grab her shoulders roughly. She yelped as she heard a menacing growl.

"Don't you ever even _think_ about touching or talking to Mariah ever again, or I swear you're going to wish death upon _yourself_." He let go, and Samantha scrambled to her feet, grabbed all her belongings, and ran out of the Hotel. Mariah looked up at Bryan with a small smile. He gave her a unique smile, only meant for her to see. She then playfully, kissed him on the cheek, giggling at the stunned expression he gave off. Bryan grinned inwardly, as he heard a huff of approval from Lee. Every one heard Samantha curse under her breath as she slammed the doors. Emily blinked.

"That sounded like…"

_You're all going to pay._

"Kai?" Hilary whispered from under his chin. Kai stroked her hair lovingly, he didn't want to move. He wanted to relish the feeling of her in his arms, for just a bit longer.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, luckily the others had all become interested with something happening outside. He couldn't care less.

"I'm really sorry." He blinked in confusion. What? What?

"What?" He asked. She looked up at him with watery eyes. Kai held her tighter, shaking his head in self-anger. "No. No. No. Hilary, if anyone is going to apologize, it should be me. I'm sorry. So sorry. I never really wanted to hurt you! I was such a jerk, I realize now…I realize now that… you're the only one for me, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you, just to make sure you're happy. Even if that means letting you go. I promise you this, Hilary… I'll always be here when and if you _ever_ need me. You'll always hold a special place in my heart. Never will I abandon you again."

"Oh, Kai…" Hilary was so happy. He didn't hate her. He still loved her. He was still there for her. That was all she ever wanted. She held him tighter, he didn't want to let go, and neither did she. She felt so safe, like she used to whenever Kai held her. She shut her eyes, as he rocked her like a precious baby in his arms. This was where she was meant to be. In _Kai's_ arms. Not _Tala's_. She sighed in contentment. This was how it was meant to be.

From a distance, a pair of piercing violet eyes, gazed at the scene with longing and hurt. What had he done? He had pushed her far away, into Hiwatari's arms. Again. Shit. He had hoped Kai would stay stubborn forever. Never would he have thought that Kai would come to his senses.

"Damn you Dranzer…" He growled, while clenching his fists. "You and your stupid wisdom. So now what? I feel this horrible pain in my chest." He whispered to himself, while clutching his chest. " What is it? Like… some kind of…emptiness… What do I do? Do I go after her? Chase her? Is she really what I want? Yes, she is, but… why would she come back? She looks so happy… with Kai. I want her to be happy. I've never wanted anybody to be happy… so do I just suffer? Suffer, if it brings her happiness?"

"HEY! TAXI! WAIT! ARGH! INCOMPETENT PEASENTS! YOU JUST WATCH! MY FATHER WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Everybody had been watching Samantha scream for a taxi, for the past fifteen minutes. They watched in interest, as Robert came up behind her.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Well… as my own father says, 'always help a damsel in distress' I always listen to my father." Samantha's eyes lit up, she hastily fixed her smudged make up, and dusted her short skirt. She walked got closer to Robert, and started trailing a finger down his chest, all the while batting her fake eyelashes.

"Tyson! What's she doing?" Asked a confused Daichi. Tyson cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you next year."

"So, handsome…" Samantha started, " You're gonna give me a ride, right?"

"He's not seriously!" Exclaimed Mariah, as she gently stroked Bryan's arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

"He's a bigger fool than I thought if he does…" Muttered Oliver. Back outside, Robert gave Samantha a look of mock confusion.

"When did I say that?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"You said you always listen to your father. He said he always helps damsels in distress!"

"He said _damsels_, he never said _whores_." And with that, Robert spun on his heel and into the café, a look of glee plastered across his content face.

"SHAME ON YOU!"

"SEE! WHAT'S IT LIKE HEARING THE TRUTH?"

"YOU GOT EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU COW!"

"OH! A LITTLE FACT FOR FUTURE REFERENCE… YOU ARE SOOOO NOT PRETTY!" Everybody roared with laughter, as they watched Samantha swing her bag around her shoulders, and walk out of Syntale.

Kai and Hilary were still holding each other in a tight embrace, they didn't even notice a short young boy, make his way in front of them.

"Hey!" Kai and Hilary looked down.

"You guys done sharing body heat?" Asked Daichi.

* * *

**ATTN: ducks all the rotten vegetables* Don't hit me! Review!**


	10. Why Were You There Instead?

**ATTN: So here's the next instalment of Regretful Heartache! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nope, I do not own any part of Beyblade. **

**Chapter 10**

**Why Were You There Instead?**

"Mr. Granger!"

"Mr. Granger!"

"Please, Mr. Granger!"

"Over here, Mr. Granger!" Tyson looked around the crowded lobby, and shot all the reporters a confused look.

"You talking to me or him?"

"HIM!" They yelled abruptly.

"OKAY!" Squeaked Tyson, as he made his way out of the seeping crowd. As he slipped through, he glanced towards his older brother, and let out a sympathetic sigh. "Good luck, Hiro!" He yelled. Hiro scowled, and turned around.

"Hey! Come back here, you little squirt!"

"Later, Big Bro!" With that, Tyson gleefully slipped out of the lobby, to his room.

"Traitor…" Hiro growled, as he hastily pushed an unwanted camera out of his face.

Hiro heaved a frustrated sigh. Today was conference day. Each team had to endure endless questions and photo shoots for God knows how long, all day. For now, however, he had to fend for himself. Stepping away, he scanned the lobby, and his eyes could scarcely make out a familiar face.

"Mr. Granger! Tell us! Is it true the BladeBreakers have been immune from winning the third round of the all important World Championship?"

"Is it true your team actually 'cheered on' a brutal and violent assault on the one known as Samantha Reddles?"

"Is it true you Hiro Granger are soon to wed?"

"Is it true Mr. Dickenson is a deranged alcoholic?" Hiro heard Mr. Dickenson choke on his water, angrily.

"Is it true you yourself have taken drugs because of the 'pain' Tyson Granger?"

"Are you a natural blue?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP? Hiro yelled!

Tyson trotted down the corridor, secretly wondering if it had been rather harsh to leave Hiro all on his own. 'Nah!' Making his way outside, he caught a glimpse of a strange white light, peaking between the forest trunks. He squinted his eyes, in hope that he could see its source. Not getting any luck, he let out an unconcerned sigh, and made his way towards the café, where he saw Hilary sitting on Kai's lap, drinking a cup of juice. Kai himself had his eyes close, but there was a content expression shown clearly over his mysterious features. Tyson paused his walking, and pondered on the scene in front of him. Yes, he had despised Kai, and then despised him even more when he abandoned Hilary, but he couldn't help but feel relieved they were back in each other's arms. He let a small smile creep onto his face, as he slowly continued walking towards them. He hoped no more troubles would come between his two friends ever again.

Hilary set down her cup, and rested her head on Kai's shoulder. Closing her eyes, her thoughts began to wonder. Began to wonder about a certain red headed Russian. Why had he been so…brutal? The blade shards had still left scars inside the cavern of her mouth, and she had lost an impressive amount of blood.

"I can't believe you left Hiro by himself Tyson!" Chuckled Hilary, as she shifted in Kai's arms. Kai looked down at her, and quirked an eyebrow. Hilary glanced up and smiled, before she pecked his nose, playfully. Kai smirked, and held her tighter.

"Yeah well, he's old he can handle it." Scoffed Tyson as he made his way into the café. Once there, he spotted the rest of the teams relaxing, either munching on cakes or sipping coffee.

"Oh there you are, Tyson!" Yelled Daichi, as he leaped up from his stool at the counter. " The lady over there is so friendly! She let me have all these cookies for free!" Mariam lifted her head, and eyed the waitress suspiciously. She was tall and thin, her brown hair extensions failed to look anywhere near natural, and her face was caked in make up. Yep, gold digger.

"Oh please, Daichi." She breathed out. " As if Tyson's going to fall for-

"Hey, lady! If you're prepared to give me…TEN! Of those fine bagels, I'll give you an exclusive tour of my mansion!" Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson, you buffoon…the only mansion you've ever been to is mine."

"Exactly." Tyson whispered, as he nudged Robert's elbow.

**Mushroom sigh.**

"Fine…" Robert murmured, as he sipped his tea, ignoring the gleeful sneers from his teammates. He rolled his eyes when the unknown woman happily gave Tyson his ten bagels, and placed a piece of paper in his hand. Tyson let out a silly grin, and started scoffing down his bagels.

"Hey, guys…where the hell is Enrique?" Asked Joseph curiously. He knew for sure that Enrique would be hitting on that waitress in a matter of seconds. Everybody looked around. They couldn't see Enrique anywhere.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Whispered Emily, as she turned her head sharply. She cautiously crouched down, and pawed her way to the back room door. "Gotcha…" she whispered maniacally.

**Sweat drop.**

"Exactly why _does_ Emily care about what the hell Enrique is doing?" Asked Michael curiously, looking at Johnny. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Well why the fuck should I know? She's in your messed up team after all." Michael nodded his head.

"True she is in my messed- Hey! My team isn't messed up, you hard head!"

"Hard head? Me? As if!" Michael turned up his nose, arrogantly.

"Sure you are. Just observe your hair, practically looks like a volcano…what do you put in it? Melted rocks?"

"What the fuck! What kind of observation is that! Perm Boy!"

"Oh, will both of you just shut up…?" Murmured Mariam, as she massaged her temple with her fingers. She and the rest of the teams looked up when they heard Emily's, somewhat deranged, voice. They all raised an eyebrow, as they watched her carefully grasp the doorknob. The door was the only thing keeping her from seeing Enrique and his mysterious companion. She hissed, and pulled her hand away from the knob, only to try and grasp it again. She started whispering incoherent words, and began to fidget with her hands. Bryan cleared his throat.

"I think she's possessed." He whispered gravely.

"Maybe she has amnesia…"Muttered Max, as he watched Emily intently.

"Yeah…probably got whacked around the head with her tennis racket." Spencer sniggered.

"I think she has a thing for Enrique…" Mariah backed away. "What? Its possible…"

"No its not!" Said Rick, as he stared at Emily wide eyed. "Believe it or not Emily has brains!"

"That's right." Piped up Kenny, as he glanced down at Dizzy. "Emily is way too smart to get herself caught up with the likes of Enrique."

"Yeah, he's a flirtatious jerk!" Squealed Dizzy.

"Hmph! He's living proof a man can live without a brain…" Mariam growled, as she tried to dismiss the prospect of Emily falling for Enrique. She was way smarter than that.

"You know…" Started Oliver. "Enrique really isn't _all_ that bad…"

"Leave it, Oliver." Robert said. "You, Johnny and I, know very well they all speak the truth."

* * *

The living room was dark, the only source of light illuminated from a candle on the coffee table. The walls were covered with expensive paintings. Canvas upon canvas of war, battle and limbs. The floor was stony, spiked, built for only the hardest boots to endure. The room was spacious, but with space comes emptiness. One shabby couch lay in the middle of the room, years of abuse shown clearly all over it. The metal spring was visible, and chunks of leather had been ripped out.

Amaya sat huddled on the end of the couch, shaking in fear. She looked down at the spikes on the floor, and then her own feet. Embedded, were scars, old and new. She should have known better. Walking into this room bare foot would scar her feet for life. There was no other option though. There was nowhere else to go. She carefully crouched on her knees and lifted herself up to the small-boarded window.

It was raining. At night. That was what her mother had named her. Amaya. It meant night rain. The next thing she saw after her mother, was rain. It was also night. It had also been night when her mother was murdered. She lifted her old and frail gown slowly, so that her stomach was visible. She gently touched the long slash that ran across her belly and smiled slightly. She did hate this scar, but she loved it too. Apart from her memories, it was the only thing left that reminded her of her mother.

She bolted up she heard a drunken voice.

"Am…aya? Where are you? Come out…I won't harm…you…never. So come out little sister…"

"Oh no!" She whispered, as she crouched behind the couch. Her brother was back. Even though she was only eight, she knew exactly what her brother had been doing for the past year. She had seen all the women he brought in, and they seemingly changed every night. She also knew he had been gambling…drunk. She didn't understand why her brother had changed so much. After her mother died, she had always looked to him for support, now she had none. She was still young, but she could decipher the difference between good and bad. She knew what her brother had been up to, was not a good thing, and it would change her life for the better if she ran away. She had to. If she stayed any longer, she would most surely die.

She had to think of something, and quick. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her beyblade. She admired it; her beyblade was the most precious thing to her. She had trained every day, hoping to one day become a member of one of the top World Champion teams she had heard so much about. She had seen all the kids outside, and she knew she could beat all of them; the house walls were the only things stopping her. So, she had been forced to train by herself, relying on her instinct, and she dreamed of one day getting her own bitbeast. She squealed in fright when she heard the door swing open.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Asked Tyson, as him and Daichi walked up to everybody else's crouching figures. All except Tala who was sitting cross-legged in his chair, with his eyes closed.

"Tala?" Called Tyson, as he moved towards him.

"You think he's sleeping?" asked Daichi.

"Nah…he never sleeps…most likely day dreaming. Anyway, what the-

"What the heck is Emily doing!" They yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tyson and Daichi shrunk, and joined their crouching forms by the wall, as they observed Emily's ludicrous ranting.

"So what _is_ going on?" Mariah lifted up her finger.

"Well... Emily has the hots for Enrique and-

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Everybody but the Blitzkrieg Boys, screamed.

"As if Emily would stoop so low as to go out with THAT plug hole!" Croaked Gary.

"Yeah! Why the hell would she like Enrique? He's a complete duster brain…" Thought Lee, out load.

"Emily would NEVER fall for that man whore!" Mariam snarled, as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well…" Daichi half shouted. "What do you think, Tala?" Tala cracked an eye open.

"Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested."

**Anime Fall**

"Oh…you!" Daichi huffed and turned away. He then whispered, "He was being sarcastic, right?"

"Hey, Hils?" Kai, murmured in her ear. Hilary looked up at him, and smiled softly.

"Yup?" She frowned when he turned his head away, in what looked like shame. She grabbed his chin gently, and turned his head back to her. She tilted her own head up, and gave him a sweet kiss. He had missed her kisses, and was glad that he could still receive them. She pulled away, and started caressing his cheek lovingly. "What's the matter, Kai?" He sighed, and leaned in longingly into her palm. Deciding he was unable to go on with his eyes open, he closed them.

"Its just…I…I really am sorry, Hils. I hate myself for putting you…you of all people through so much pain. I don't think there's a way in the world that I could ever make it up to you." He looked away again.

"I know a way." He turned to look at her again.

"Really?"

"Just be with me."

It had been fifteen minutes since Emily started her deluded jabbering, and the teams still couldn't figure out a conclusion to explain her behavior. One they could all agree on at least.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME KEVIN! NO! EMILY HAS NOT BEEN REBORN INTO A DEMENTED LUNATIC!" Screeched Mariam, breathing deeply.

"Oh yeah? Well…how do you know?" He asked seriously. Mariam slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Are you always an idiot? Or is it just when I'm around?"

Tala strolled down the pavement, depressingly. He hated admitting it, but he needed to do some serious soul searching, and he wasn't going to do it in the presence of those loop heads.

"I hate love…"

_**Oh, come now Master! Surely you do not mean that!**_

'Why hello Wolborg. So, who you been gossiping with this time? Dranzer, Seaborg or Falborg?'

_**Galeon.**_

'What…Galeon's not even part of the fucking team!'

_**And your point is? I can have friends outside of the team! Please…I'm not that lonely…**_

'Forget it.'

_**So, what ails you, Master?**_

Tala clenched his teeth. 'Nothing.'

_**Could it be that Hilary is once again in the arms of Kai? Thinking about it…she was never really yours to begin with…**_

…..

_**Too bad though. She really is an amazing girl. Pity she can never be yours. Hmph! You never even got to kiss her! Just imagine, Kai gets to kiss her whenever he wants. After all he's done to her too. But I must say, you pulling that trick you did, well…wasn't a smart move now was it? Nopty do. Not all. Oh well, blame that on your own foolishness…**_

'Pardon me, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who actually gives a damn.'

_**Now, now, Master. Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without you working so hard to give us another?**_

'Whatever! Go away, there's something I need to attend to.'

_**As you wish.**_

Tala casually trotted down to the mall, and wandered around for a bit, until he was familiar with his surroundings. He stopped and looked at the shop he had come for.

"You know, I would much rather prefer to believe Emily is-

Before Oliver finished his sentence, the back room door flung open, only to reveal Enrique and one of the waitresses in a deep kiss.

"Ooooooooh…" Everybody whispered, as they glanced at each other. Ian 's eyes widened.

"That's not good, is it?"

"No duh!" Whispered back Mariah, as she grabbed Bryan's arm. Bryan smirked down at her.

"Don't worry, precious. I'll protect you if Emily looses it more than she already has." He muttered, pulling her into his arms.

**Sweat drop**

"Precious? EW! CHEESE ALERT!" Called Daichi, Bryan glared at him. Robert turned his attention back to Enrique.

"Say, Enrique! I think you can stop now." Enrique's eyebrows furrowed in irritation, as he flung his hand out dismissively, and carried on kissing the mysterious brunette, who quite happily obliged.

"Er…Ems? Hey, Emily are you okay?" Asked Mariam, as she cautiously moved towards her friend. She was unable to see Emily's expression, because her bangs were shading her face away, but she could tell it wasn't good.

"I'M ABSOLUTELY FINE!"

"AH!" Everybody crashed into the coffee tables. What the hell? Now she was okay?

"Owww…my head…" Groaned Eddy. "What the fuck, Emily?" He backed away, Emily was standing in front of Enrique and the waitress, with a big, fat smile plastered across her face. Then she suddenly turned purple and screamed,

"YOU BASTARD, ENRIQUE! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL! NO _SMART_ GIRL WOULD EVER LIKE YOU!" Enrique reluctantly pulled away from his kiss, to look at Emily in surprise.

"Why, my dear Emily. Smart girl? Darling, you know brains aren't everything." Emily scowled.

"Yeah, coz asshole, in your case their nothing!" Everybody sniggered. The unknown waitress shot Emily a spiteful glare. Obviously she was annoyed her make out with Enrique was interrupted.

"Why don't you crawl back to your library, you dorky bitch!" She growled. Emily relaxed her eyes casually, but they soon widened as she stared at the waitress.

"EWWWWWWW! GROSS! Hey, don't you need a license to be that ugly?" The waitress gasped in horror.

"WHAT! I'm gonna-

"Excuse me! The PPB All Starz are needed in the main conference room!" Emily turned back to the waitress and stuck her tongue out, before she jumped on Eddy's shoulders.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" He exclaimed, as he tried to balance her. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just walk!"

The rest of the teams looked at each other curiously. What the hell was that? Maybe there really _was _something wrong with Emily.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Mariam huffed loudly, as she sank but into her chair, and buried her head into her hands.

"What?" They all asked, looking at her in wonder. Without lifting her head, she pointed to behind the counter. Everybody turned their heads.

**Anime Fall.**

"Oh, Enrique! You handsome dog, you!" Giggled a different waitress, with short jet black her. Bryan sighed heavily.

"Those girls better watch themselves, they could catch something from him…"

* * *

Tala stalked around the beyblade shop, eyeing different blades and launchers critically. He snapped his eyes too a midnight blue and silver blade, on the bottom shelf. 'Finally…' he thought, as he grabbed it and its launcher. As he walked up to the counter, he found numerous sets of beyblade parts. He gave a thoughtful look, before grabbing a few of the boxes. He walked out of the store, with his bags, and made towards the exit. He turned his head casually and saw a card shop. He frowned.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, trashed teddy bear he found in a bush. He had only kept it because he knew Hilary had given it to Kai. He planned to throw it away when he got the chance. He slowly moved towards the store, but before he stepped in, his eyes darted around the mall, making sure no one he knew could see him. When he was certain no one recognized him, he let out a huge sigh. 'God, how the hell would I ever live it down…'

Once in the shop, Tala's jaw dropped. It was so…fluffy. He walked around hesitantly, a huge expression of disgust was on his face. 'Why am I here again?' He asked himself.

_**Hilary.**_

Tala's eyes narrowed. 'Didn't I tell you to go away?'

_**Fine, you be the big bad wolf if you want to. Saves me the hassle….**_

Tala was about to leave the shop, when he felt something soft and _very_ big fall on top of his head. Growling in annoyance, he swiftly grabbed the brown bear and attempted to throw it back on the shelf, when something on it caught his eye. Imprinted on its chest was a message in a pink and red lightning logo. Tala started to read it:

_I've been struck by you._

* * *

_**In the conference room with Kai…**_

"As I have stated several times before, no, Tyson is not my long lost brother." Kai glared at the reporters, stunned at how such stupid people had managed to bag their jobs. Kai was sitting on his own, at a long wooden table, in the conference room. The room was quite plain, wooden walls, and a navy carpet. Dozens of chairs filled the room, all of them occupied by reporters and photographers. Kai let out a huge sigh.

Really, he wouldn't have bothered to come, if it wasn't for Mr. Dickenson. The old man had forced him too come, after he quite clearly stated he had better things to do. Letting out a huge yawn, he fell back into his seat and closed his eyes. He would answer any questions he considered were 'not stupid.'

* * *

The rest of the teams, now including Hilary, were all in the lobby, waiting their turns for the conference meetings and interviews. Hilary sighed, as she threw her magazine onto the coffee table. She hadn't seen Tala since this morning, and now it was nearly dark. 'I wonder if something's happened to him...' she wondered.

"Hey, you guys?" Asked Bryan quietly. Everybody looked at him.

"What?" Bryan was staring out the window with his eyes slightly wide, as he watched something outside. Exchanging puzzled looks, the teams joined him, and gasped at what they saw.

"Oh, are you guys serious? What the heck was that? I wouldn't waste my time battling you, if none of you are able to put up a decent fight! Come on! Suck it in! It can't hurt that much, you bunch of ninnys!" Outside of the hotel, lay at least five beaten up kid bodies, all drenched in blood. Standing before them all, with a big smirk on her face, was a small girl. She had short jet black hair, and wore a pair of black jeans and a vest top. Looking closer, everyone could see her clutching a blood stained black blade, with sharp dagger-like fins. Sensing someone watching her, she spun around, and looked up at the lobby window sharply. Everybody jumped slightly, as the little girl observed them, almost looking for someone. She snapped her eyes to Bryan, and with an evil chuckle, bowed her head slightly.

"Bryan?" Bryan stared at her, and nodded. Her eyes twinkled. "My name is Amaya, and you are my new mentor. Ja ne…" And with that she leaped into the bush and out of sight.

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open, as he listened to one of the reporters note muttering. The said reporter, then looked up and grabbed the nearest microphone.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you are now dating the current Bladebreakers' assistant coach, Hilary Tatibana, am I correct?" Not waitng for an answer, he carried on. " Weren't you recently seen with the popular Samantha Reddles?" Kai glared at him.

"No comment." The reporter shook his head.

"Exactly why did you date Samantha Reddles? Weren't you already dating Hilary Tatibana? Now you are obviously dating Miss Tatibana again, why exactly did you date Miss Reddles in the first place?" Kai growled, and noticed how close the cameras and camcorders were. Another reporter lifted up her arm and said,

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari. What was the point of committing to Miss Reddles, if all along, it was Miss Tatibana? You must feel quite foolish, am I right?"

"No comment."

"Miss Reddles has had her fair share of bad publicity, what attracted you to her? Hmm? Maybe looks?"

"Yes…" nodded another reporter. "Looks…?"

"You have always been known as a 'perfectionist' Mr Hiwatari, have you not? Wouldn't you say Miss Reddles fitted you best, instead of Miss Tatibana?" Kai winced.

"I am sure Miss Reddles is more promising than Miss Tatibana, what do you think?" Kai looked up, and glared at them all, menacingly.

"I think you all need to fuck off."

* * *

Bryan fell back into the lobby couch, and heaved out a huge sigh. He was stuck with that kid? Ian chuckled.

"You know…thinking about it…Cosmo really isn't that bad!" Mariah whacked him across the head, and joined Bryan on the couch.

"She was ruthless…" She said, as she leaned on his shoulder. Tyson nodded.

"Man, did you guys see all them kids on the floor? They were all covered in blood!"

"I don't think we should get on the wrong side of her…" Said Mariam seriously. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten? She's just a fuckin' kid!" Daichi yawned loudly.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!" Nodding in agreement, they all decided to retire to bed. Everyone apart from Hilary.

Hilary kicked a random rock, as she made her way towards the forest. She sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt an empty…almost sorrowful feeling in her chest. Unconsciously, she placed her small hand over her heart, and looked up at the glowing moon.

What was this feeling? Was she missing something in her life? She had the guys, she had her family…well most of them, she had her best friends, she was smart, apparently pretty too, and she had Kai as well. What more was there? Shaking her head, she carried on walking until she reached the lake. She gracefully brought her figure to the ground, and hugged her knees.

"I'm really lucky," she whispered to herself, as she stared at the rippling lake. " Yet…I know I'm missing something else..."

"Hilary?" She didn't turn her head, just smiled slightly. She'd know that cold voice anywhere.

"Hello, Tala." Tala flinched. Why did she sound so sad? Gripping his shopping bags, he slowly moved towards her, Hilary could see his shadowy figure loom over. Tala quietly sat down just a few feet away from her. He didn't have any right to invade her privacy. He suddenly felt uneasy, as he remembered this 'situation'.

Sitting beside him was his first love. Last time he had seen her, she had been in Kai's arms, and looked so happy. Now she looked sad. 'How come?' He wondered. Stealing a glance, he saw her staring at the lake. Grabbing his shopping bags, he moved closer and started to open them. Hilary saw him empty out the contents from the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but be curious. Turning to face him, she looked on in interest as he began to take out smaller bags. Tala had to smirk at her curiosity. Taking the bag he needed, he placed it on her kneeling lap. Hilary looked up at him in confusion, and saw a smirk on his face. 'What the heck is up with him?' She asked herself. Tala sighed in annoyance.

"You gonna sit there gawking at it, or are you actually gonna use your brain and _open_ it?" He asked. Hilary narrowed her eyes. Jerk! How dare he mock her!

"What if I don't want to open it?" She asked, her temperature getting higher and higher. "Let me guess, maybe it's a cupcake with another smashed up beyblade in it! Am I right, _Tala_?" She emphasized his name, as she growled in hatred. Tala winced. She didn't trust him anymore. He looked down at his hands. He had really hurt her, caused her pain, and now she couldn't even bring herself to talk to him without shouting. Sighing, he shook his head, and whispered,

"No, its not another spiteful way for me to show my jealously. It isn't." Hilary looked up at him, as her anger slowly diminished. She could tell just by looking into his eyes, he really hadn't meant to hurt her. She brought her hand to rest on his shoulder, and smiled at him. Tala opened his eyes, and looked down at the small, petite hand on his shoulder.

He gave her a small, but meaningful smile, and nudged her free hand towards the bag. She nodded, and took out a large, midnight blue and silver beyblade and a launcher. It was exactly like the one she had before, except…this one had sharp, metal lightening bolts on the side. She grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. Really, she had never met anyone so considerate before. Tala felt a huge weight lift up from his chest. She wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Tala held her tighter, knowing full well that he wouldn't get the chance to hold her like this again. His eyes snapped to the side as he saw the same strange light. Was someone there? "Tala, what is that light over there?" She asked quietly. Tala stood up, and held out his hand for Hilary as well. Whatever it was, there was no way in hell he was going to let it hurt Hilary. Taking out his Wolborg, he moved towards the area, instructing Hilary to stay back. A second before Tala could launch his blade, the small light expanded, and suddenly it shot in front of the moon.

"What is that…" Tala and Hilary gazed up at the light, and their eyes widened as it formed into a giant Panda bear.

"Its huge…" Hilary murmured. She backed into a tree as it started to shoot right towards her.

"HILARY!" Yelled Tala, as he ran to her. Hilary shut her eyes, and waited until it was over. 'Huh? I can't feel anything!' Slowly cracking one eye open, she looked to see Tala standing in front of her, worry etched across his face. Hilary looked up at him in wonder, then around the forest.

"Where did it go?" She asked him. Instead of looking around the forest, Tala was staring at her hand. Frowning, she looked down at her hand, which was still clutching her new beyblade.

"Look there." Hilary gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. She had a bit chip. A large Panda bear was in the middle, looking as majestic as it had done a few minutes ago. Tala smirked, and put his arm around her.

"Congratulations, Hilary. You've got your very own bitbeast."

Later that night, Hilary entered her room, with a large yawn.

"Gosh, I'm beat!" She delicately placed her new beyblade on her bedside table, and was about to get changed when something on her bed caught her eye. " What's this?" She asked herself, as she held it in her hand. It was the cutest stuffed bear she had ever seen! Written on it were the words,

_I've been struck by you._

* * *

**ATTN: Well? Review!**


	11. Stumbling Towards You

**ATTN**: **Love my readers to bits!**

**Disclaimer: =( no I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 11**

**Stumbling Towards You**

'Oh my god… I'm losing my mind…literally…' thought Hilary, as she massaged her forehead. It was now midnight, and Hilary had heard strange humming in her head for the past hour. 'But…I'm not humming…' Hilary threw back her covers, and began pacing her room restlessly. 'Argh! Stop!' She screamed.

_**Why Mistress, I was merely munching on some delicious gourmet leaves. I beg your pardon if I was being a consistent nuisance. **_

…

_**Er…Mistress? Mistress are you well? You seem rather bewildered-**_

'Damn right I'm bewildered…' she muttered as her eyes began to form plates. 'Huh? Wait a minute…I'm talking in… in my head!'

_**You've only just figured that out? Well, well…when the bitbeasts of the Blitzkrieg Boys informed me about you… That Wolborg fellow, was quite spot on. He did mention you were occasionally witless. **_

Vein Twitch

'Wolborg said what!' Hilary growled menacingly. 'You just wait Ivanov…'

_**Mentioned you were violent too. I do hope you don't send me back to The Big One.**_

Hilary raised an eyebrow. 'The Big One?'

_**Mamma.**_

"What kind of question was that?" Huffed Kevin angrily, as he joined the rest of the teams in the café. "What kind of idiots are they? Of course I don't love Ian!" Mariam choked on her tea, as she looked at Kevin with a smirk.

"Well…you two do bicker like a married couple! What kind of impression do you think your giving?" Kevin snorted arrogantly, and took a seat next to Gary.

'Who's _Mamma_?' Hilary giggled slightly at her Panda's weird gasp.

_**You mean to say, Mistress…that you do not know of Mamma?**_

Hilary shook her head.

_**Oh, dear. Well, Mamma is the Mother of All bitbeasts, Mistress. **_

Hilary's jaw dropped. Mother of all bitbeasts? ' You're kidding right?'

_**Not at all. Where did you think they came from, Mistress?**_

Hilary blushed. 'Well, I always thought they came from the sky.'

I must say, Wolborg and Young Tala are excellent judges of character.

'SAY WHAT!'

_**Now, now… let's not get too rowdy!**_

Hilary narrowed her eyes. Right now, first impressions of her new bitbeast weren't on the high point. 'What's your name anyway?'

_**Oh! Of course! Haven't been quite myself lately…Mistress, allow me to introduce myself as Driiki.**_

'Driiki?'

_**Affirmative.**_

'Well, Driiki, it looks like you and me are gonna be pals from now on!'

_**Yes… 'pals'. Well, talk to you later!**_

'What? Hey! Where are you going?'

_**Ooooh! I've been invited to dinner!**_

'Dinner?'

_**Yes! With the White Tigers and the Majestics!**_

…...

'This is gonna take some getting used too….'

Kai ran his fingers through his thick blue hair, and sighed with frustration. He knew he shouldn't have been affected by those reporters, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but repeat everything those thirsty parasites had said to him. You're a 'perfectionist.' Do you feel 'foolish?' '….Miss Reddles is more promising than Miss Tatibana.' As he walked down the long corridor, he couldn't help but wonder if all that was true. Did everybody in the outside world really think he was a fool? A low-life blader switching from high-class girl to middle? Like a fool? He shook his head. How could he think like that? Hilary was better than any rich girl. But then….why was he doubting her? He knew he loved her. More than anything. But why did he feel like this? Why was he so bothered about what everybody thought? He never noticed them before.

"Why do I suddenly care?" He asked himself, as he made his way to his room.

* * *

'My head…. Make it go away! The lights….blood…I see blood. I see it…on my hands…on my blade. The sounds…the screaming…the yelling…make it stop! Argh! Stop yelling at me! I'm trying…I…I…I'm trying! It's not listening! My blade isn't listening to me! Stop it! The screaming! Stop screaming at me! My legs…I can't feel my…my…my legs! My blade…it stopped. In front…in front of…him! HIWATARI! He beat me…no way…again…and again…the blood…again…and again…down my face….again…and again…'

" BROOKYLN WAKE UP!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled. Back in the lobby, Mr. Dickenson had rounded everybody up for an important announcement.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?" Yelled Kai, as he clutched Hilary's hand tightly. Hilary hugged him closely. This couldn't be right…

"I'm sorry, my boy, but it is-

" BEGA split up ages ago! That Brooklyn guy is a total nut job! How can you let him work with children?" Asked Tyson in frustration.

"Didn't you see what he did to Kai last year!" Screamed Max. Ray nodded. Hilary glared at Mr. Dickenson.

"How could you! Do you care about anything other than your stupid company? Don't you care about us, about Kai? You saw what Brooklyn did to him!" Hilary wiped away a few tears that seeped silently down her face. "I…I nearly lost him that day, and you couldn't care less!" Kai wrapped his arms around her, stroking her soft brown hair. He sighed. He had never really thought about how she must of felt that day he had lost to Brooklyn. He stroked her cheek as she began to speak.

"Kai… promise me you won't get involved with him. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe…"

"I'll promise you anything you want, Hils."

Hilary held him tighter. That day, she was almost certain Kai would have died. The impact of his and Brooklyn's match was intensifying. Never again did she want to see Kai looking so weak and helpless. As if every single bit of life had been drained out of him.

Mr. Dickenson looked shocked at Hilary's outburst.

"Of course I care about Kai! I also care about the rest of this team! You kids have become like grandchildren to me!" Kai looked up and met eyes with Mr. Dickenson. He received a warm smile. That meant a lot to Kai, even though he couldn't bring himself to show it. He resented his own grandfather, who had turned out to be such a let down. The rest of the Bladebreakers including Hilary, knew exactly what was going on in Kai's head. After living a life without any true family, it probably meant a great deal to him knowing somebody was able to care for him, as though he shared their blood. Hilary blinked.

"Then why are you inviting Brooklyn and the rest of his team?" Mr. Dickenson adjusted his glasses.

" Brooklyn has just been discharged from a psychiatric home, he's been given the all clear. Him and the rest of the former BEGA team will be arriving tonight." Mariah narrowed her eyes.

"Does that include-

"Yes, Ming-Ming will be there as well."

"SHIT, DAMMIT!" Hilary, Mariah, Mariam and Emily yelled. With a faint smile and a suggestion of lunch, Mr. Dickenson left the lobby. Mariah walked up to Bryan, and hugged him lovingly. Bryan lowered his head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Mariah looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you to go anyway near that Brooklyn. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." Bryan smiled secretly. Mariah had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Never in his life had he thought he would stumble across somebody so wonderful and beautiful. In a way, Mariah was kind of like his eraser. He had a bunch of horrible memories in chalk, written on his blackboard. Things he would rather want erased. He felt as if every kiss and every hug he received from her was another swipe of the eraser. Bryan tilted her chin up and gave her a sweet and loving kiss.

"You don't need to worry about me, Mariah. Just know you can always count on me worrying about you." Mariah giggled. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the corridor, all the while stating that she expected him to take her to a nice place for lunch. Kenny poked Max on the shoulder.

"What's up, Chief?" Max asked in a whisper, as he joined Kenny behind Dizzy's screen.

"Look at Ray." Max did as he was told. When he caught sight of Ray by the window, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Ray was snarling quietly, baring his neko-like fangs as he watched Bryan and Mariah disappear down the corridor. Kenny and Max exchanged knowing glances.

"Hey, Dizzy?"

"Right here, Kenny!"

"Can you please search the web for some of those 'How To Repair A Relationship' things please?"

"Ooooh! I'm on it!"

* * *

_**With Tala…**_

Tala slipped out of the lobby, stuffing his hands into his baggy pockets as he walked down to the library. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He felt like screaming out the top of his lungs, whenever he saw Kai and Hilary together. He felt like stomping up to them, and pulling her out of his grasp. Never had he imagined he would feel such hatred towards Kai. It wasn't as if he hated Kai himself, Tala was just recognizing the predicament at hand here. He was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Tala dropped his head slightly. 'If this was how things were meant to be, then this is how it will have to be.'

_**What a fish! Exactly like a fish! Once you're out of the water BANG you're dead! 'Noooo…. I'm not going to even try and breathe because I know I'll be dead within the next couple of seconds, so I think I'll just flap in a net for a while…' PLEASE! Have a little self re-**_

'Shut up!'

* * *

_**In a limo…**_

"How long is this going to take! Can we just get there already! I have a ton of things to unpack!" Ming-Ming screeched. Mystel looked at her warmly.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in about…" he glanced at his watch. " In about forty-five minutes." Ming-Ming yawned loudly. She stretched out her arms a bit before laying her head on Crusher's knees. Mystel turned his head sharply, when he heard a chuckle from the end of the limo. Brooklyn scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I wonder what reception we're gonna get this evening." Mystel asked a question he was dying to know.

"Hey… exactly what are you going to do when you see Kai tonight?" Brooklyn's face hardened.

"I won't back down from a challenge."

"Kai! Stop yelling at me! For Doodles sake!" Hilary summoned her beyblade back to her hand. She and Kai had been training since lunch. It was now already five o'clock. Kai walked up to Hilary and glared down at her. She looked up innocently. "What…"

"The only reason I'm yelling at you, is because you're not listening to my instructions!" She scrunched up her face angrily.

"Well maybe if you were a bit more patient with me, then I would have listened better! I'm new to this you know! I'm not like Mariah or Emily or Mariam! I can't do all this stuff! I'm not a blader!" Hilary was now at the brink of tears. Kai quickly changed his expression and pulled her into an apologetic embrace. Hilary whimpered into his arm shirt. " I'm sorry if I take a little longer, but…"

"Sssh… I'm sorry. I should have realized… it's only natural for you to need some more time. Some captain I am." He added sarcastically. Hilary kissed him on the nose, and snuggled into his neck.

"You're the best captain any team could ever ask for." Kai smiled. 'And you're the best thing I could ever ask for.' He quirked a questioning eyebrow as he heard a low rumbling noise. Hilary's face was shaded by a light crimson blush as she let go of Kai. He laughed quietly.

"Wanna go get some dinner? That is…if Tyson and Daichi haven't already ate it all…" Hilary beamed.

"Yeah!" He took her hand and they silently made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

_**In Kenny's room…**_

"Max! Will you sit down!" Kenny screeched. Max had already had his overdose of sugar and was literally bouncing off the walls. Kenny was starting to pull out bunches of his long hair out of frustration.

"YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KKKKKKK! Alright, Chief, I'll behave!" Max got of the bed he was previously jumping on, and joined Kenny and Dizzy at his desk. Dizzy let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! The jumping candy tin is finally listening to us!"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Kenny muttered under his breath. Pushing up his glasses, he started typing. " So have you found any?" Dizzy squealed in excitement.

"Ooooh, yes! There's a great one here! It tells you everything!" Kenny chortled.

"Alright, lets hear it then!" Dizzy cleared her throat.

"Well, this one suggests that Ray – seeing as this is who we're talking about – gives Mariah a note saying he has to meet her. Then, he plans a romantic dinner for two, meaning Mariah and Ray. Then he makes the moves…" Dizzy made a big emphasize on the 'moves.' Kenny cleaned his glasses thoughtfully.

"OH! SUGAR LUMPIES! HOW ABOUT RAY JUST TELLS MARIAH HE LOVES HER!" Max yelled.

**Sweat drop.**

"Dizzy?"

"Yeah, I think we can work with that. You?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then.

"Alright."

* * *

_**In the lobby….**_

Everybody had finished eating their dinner, except for Tyson and Daichi who were chomping on their favorite strawberries. They had all been told by the offices to meet in the lobby to 'welcome' the previous BBA team. Everybody was tense, only the girls had chosen to sit down on the couches, while the rest of the boys decided to stand by the window, somber expressions on their faces. Mariam stared at them. She nudged the rest of the girls.

"I feel sorry for anybody passing by _that_ window… intimidating much?" Hilary and Mariah giggled. Although they didn't admit it, they liked the fact they both had strong, masculine boyfriends. They could both handle themselves, and that made Hilary and Mariah feel rather proud. Hilary's eyes then tried to trace a certain someone. Someone she hadn't seen since this morning. 'I wonder where Tala is…'

Everybody's heads turned sharply, as they heard the entrance doors open. All the girls instantly bolted up. Mariah moved towards Bryan, and Hilary towards Kai. He grabbed her soft hand gently. First Mystel walked in. Nobody had a real problem with him. He was probably the best one out of them.

Next came Crusher. Everybody gasped quietly. Had he become even bulkier than usual? He was muscular but not muscular in an attractive way. More like in a threatening way. Garland walked in casually. The Blitzkreig Boys glared at him with hatred. Garland had beat both Spencer and Bryan and had left Tala hospitalised. History was not going to repeat itself. They had all become significantly more powerful than they had once been.

Next in was Ming-Ming. She was greeted with scowls from all the girls. All the guys loved her, the majority of the girls didn't. She was so fucking full of herself! And she couldn't even sing! It was all pre-recorded for goodness sake! That split personality shit she did was freaky as well. The girls shivered slightly.

Hilary jumped out of his thoughts when she felt Kai squeeze her hand. Brooklyn. She stared at him in fright. He had stopped, and was looking directly at her. She looked back innocently, hoping he was staring at the clock or something. When she turned back his eyes was still on her. He looked different compared to when she last saw him.

He no longer had that possessed look in his eyes, nor did he have that deranged smile. He looked alright and healthy. Hilary looked up as he heard Kai growl menacingly. Brooklyn shifted his gaze from Hilary to Kai. He smirked.

"Hello there, Kai. How have you been lately?" Kai didn't answer. Brooklyn's eyes twinkled mysteriously. Surely he _must _be taking the piss. He turned to Hilary. Everybody exchanged worried glances.

"Well, well, Hilary. You've certainly gotten even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you." Before Hilary could say anything, Kai had launched his Dranzer and was aiming it at Brooklyn. Mystel, Crusher and Ming-Ming quickly jumped out of the way, while Brooklyn ducked nonchalantly. In a swift movement, he lunged for Kai, and began assaulting him. Kai tried to get out of Brooklyn's vice-like grip. In a muffled voice he yelled,

" DRANZER!" Brooklyn laughed.

"Oh, you looking for this?" He held up his free hand, which had Dranzer tightly in his grip. Kai's eyes widened momentarily. Spencer, Bryan, Rick, Robert and Eddy quickly rushed to Kai's side and tried to pull him out of Brooklyn's grip. Mariam was shocked. Brooklyn had such abnormal strength! She couldn't help feel worried about the rest of the boys. She looked around the lobby, only to found that Hilary had gone.

* * *

_**With Hilary…**_

Hilary ran down the corridors, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew she shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have left Kai like that with Brooklyn. But what could she do? He had lied to her! He had promised her that he wouldn't get into a fight with him, yet he did it anyway! 'Does anything I say actually mean something to him!' She fumed in her thoughts. 'He only thinks about himself! He doesn't care about what I think! I'm only trying to look out for him, because I love him!'

She had been so consumed with her thoughts, she had only just realized she was lost.

"Oh, great…" She murmured to herself. She looked around for any signs. None. Now where was she supposed to go? Her eyes fell on a beautiful looking oak door.

"Well, if I'm going to be lost, I might as well get lost in a nice place." She pushed the door gently, and gasped. She had entered a stunningly beautiful library. There was row after row of varnished wooden bookshelves and what looked like a sitting space at the end of it. She saw a warm, inviting fireplace and decided to take a seat on the couch in front of it. She took a seat, she pulled up her legs and started hugging her knees. She needed comfort. Sometimes she felt so lost.

"Hilary?" She looked up in shock as she heard a familiar cold voice. She smiled at him. Tala began to get that feeling. He had really missed her, and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

"Hi, Tala." Tale took a seat next to her. He peeked in front of her face.

"Have you been crying?" He asked as he carefully wiped away her tears. Hilary sniffed and nodded. She looked up into his eyes longingly. She couldn't deny this feeling she had. It was eating her up.

"Tala?" He smiled trying to comfort her.

"Hm?"

"I need someone tonight. Someone I can talk to…. Someone who'll listen…. I really need _you_." Tala pulled a stray strand of hair out of her striking eyes. Slowly, she moved her face closer to his. They shut their eyes, and experienced faint dizziness in their heads as they felt their lips brush against each other's. Sluggish but willing, they both came together in a passionate kiss, one neither wanted to pull away from anytime soon.

* * *

**ATTN: ? Review folks! **


	12. Like A Piercing Needle

**ATTN: Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Chapter 12**

**Like A Piercing Needle**

Kai tripped slightly, as Brooklyn took a blow at his face.

"Kai!" Everybody else was hiding well away from the brawl. Bryan and Spencer tried desperately to get near to Brooklyn, but their efforts were futile.

"Would you keep still for fuck's sake!" Bryan growled in annoyance. Brooklyn glanced at him. Without saying a word, he swiftly kicked Bryan in the face. He watched in satisfaction as blood cascaded down Bryan's face. Bryan doubled back, clutching his face in pain. Mariah rose from behind one of the couches, in fright.

"Bryan!" Bryan turned his head sharply.

"Mariah, stay back!"

"But-

"Stay away!" Mariah watched helplessly as Bryan carried on assisting Kai the best he could, all the while wiping the blood away from his pale face. Spencer hissed menacingly. If there was one thing he truly hated, it was when rare people he actually cared for were hurt. He tried as well to help Kai, but Brooklyn had no limits. Emily, Mariam and Mariah glared at Ming-Ming with hatred. That bitch! She was laughing! Laughing her fucking head off! Mariah tapped her on the shoulder.

"And just what do you find so funny, _Ming-Ming_?" She asked through clenched teeth. Ming-Ming flicked her electric blue hair carelessly. She huffed and turned away from Mariah, as if she was an ugly insect.

"What's not to find funny?" Mariah snarled. She had seen enough. She wasn't going to stand back and watch Kai, Spencer and Bryan get hurt. She wasn't afraid like the others. She was going to do what she could to help. Whether it included risking her safety or not. She winced when she saw Rick, Eddy and Robert fall back over the counter, as they tried to dodge Brooklyn's lethal lashes. Mariah smirked inwardly. This was perfect. Brooklyn was convinced none of the rest was going to oppose him, so he was focusing on the boys, mainly Kai. Kai was strong, but had been neglecting some of his training schedules lately. Ever since the whole Hilary/Samantha thing started, he hadn't been doing any training at all. 'No wonder he isn't retaliating as hard,' Mariah thought.

Cautiously, she slipped away from the awe-struck teams, and pulled out her launcher and beyblade. She looked down at her beloved Galux.

"Okay, Galux. You and me are going to have to fight this one together. Do your best." She whispered reassuringly.

_**You can count on me, Mistress.**_

Mariah nodded. She took a deep breath and without a moment of thinking what she was going to do next, she jumped up from her hiding place and launched her blade. Everybody, including Brooklyn, gasped as Mariah's Galux flew towards Brooklyn.

"GALUX! GO! CAT STRATCH ATTACK!" Brooklyn wailed in pain as he grabbed his right shoulder, letting go of Kai in the process. Galux had flown passed Brooklyn's arm in a piercingly fast speed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mariah?" Yelled Bryan slightly panicked, as he watched Mariah move closer towards Brooklyn.

"Being useful! Alright Galux!" Too distracted about his now blood drenched sleeve, Brooklyn hardly had time to think before a pink blade stopped abruptly at his feet. 'Why hasn't it finished me off?' He thought in confusion.

"Leave." He looked up to find Mariah gazing at him in hatred. Concluding that he couldn't do anything but listening, Brooklyn started walking away, beckoning the rest of his team to follow. Ming-Ming however, decided to stay. Once he was out of sight, Mariah let out a sigh of relief as she summoned Galux back to her hand. By now, everybody had come out of hiding, and was staring at Mariah with amazement. She looked at them.

"What!"

"That was amazing, Mariah!"

"You were so brave!"

"My, that was exquisite! It really was!"

"Unbelievable."

Everybody carried on with their praises, even after Mariah had rushed to Bryan's side. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Hey… where did Kai go?"

Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Tala pulled away from Hilary, and stroked her cheek.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Hilary hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and took his hand, as he led them to his room. When they finally got there, he fiddled in his pockets for a minute looking for the keys. Once he found them, he unlocked the oak door, and moved aside bidding her to go in first. Hilary smiled.

"You can be such a gentlemen sometimes you know that, Tala?" Tala smirked as he closed the door behind him. Hilary stood for a second, taking in her surroundings. Tala's room was quite larger, maybe a bit larger than her own. There was beautiful oak furniture scattered around the room, including a bulky but comfortable-looking couch. She glanced at his bed, and for some reason couldn't help but stroke the soft sheets. They were so warm. 'I just feel like jumping under the duvet! It looks so relaxing…' she thought.

"You want a drink?" Hilary was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard Tala's voice.

"Um, yeah, thanks!" Tala nodded and went to the fridge.

"I've got juice, I've got cola, coffee, tea, water…" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You got anything stronger? I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't had the best of days." Tala chuckled. He gracefully walked to a lovely wooden cabinet, and unlocked it with a golden key. Hilary's eyes widened slightly, as she stared at Tala's cornucopia of wines, beers, champagnes, liquors and other various alcoholic beverages. Hilary raised her eyebrows at him.

"Gee, I wonder what you do on night outs, Tala." Tala gave her an innocent smirk.

"What can I say? Us Europeans like our stuff."

"Right…." Hilary moved towards the cabinet, and started reading all the labels.

"Russian vodka?" Tala nodded.

"One of my favorites. Goes very well with cocktails. However, today I'll make an exception. A special lady deserves a special drink." Hilary blushed inwardly. She watched as Tala grabbed two slender glasses, and reached out for a beautiful emerald bottle encrusted with small diamonds. He placed the objects on a silver tray, and carried it to the coffee table. He disappeared momentarily to get an ice bucket, as Hilary made herself comfortable on the couch. 'I'm so glad I have Tala, he's exactly what I need.'

Tala came back and took a seat next to her. Leaning forward, he began to pour the champagne into the glasses. Hilary took a glass thankfully, and started drinking it. Immediately she felt light headed. It was delicious. It didn't taste like champagne at all. In fact, it tasted like a normal fizzy drink with…err…alcohol! Tala stared at her reaction. The drink he had just poured her was tough stuff, he doubted she would be able to handle it. One glass of this stuff would make anybody odd. Prone to do things they wouldn't usually do. 'Hmm, maybe I should've given her the martini…' he pondered. 'Ah well, it's a little too late for that.'

"How do you like it?" He asked sipping a bit for himself. He stared at her as she moved closer. Maybe too close. Hilary fluttered her eyelashes in a daze, moving her face closer to Tala's.

"I love it." She whispered, as she poured another glass. 'Oh, crap…' He thought.

"Hilary, do you feel okay?" She looked up at him cutely.

"Oh, I'm fine." It was true too. Sure she felt a bit happier, but it wasn't like she was drunk. Her vision was still clear, she knew what she was doing, and she knew what she wanted. After finishing her glass, she slipped Tala's glass out of his grasp, and let her hands travel from his arms, to his shoulders and around his neck.

Tala's breathing became heavy. She smelt so nice, and she felt so soft next to his own hard body. Staring into her mesmerizing eyes, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into an intense kiss. Hilary melted under him and her brain decided she was in pure bliss. The feeling of Tala's lips on her own was enticing. Suddenly, both Tala and Hilary fell into a daze of heat and passion, reluctant to let it end.

Still kissing Hilary's tender lips, he carried her towards his large bed. Once there, he slowly laid her down onto the fluffy blankets and kissed her cheek. Tala's breath quickened, as he crept on top of her. Breaking away to look at her, Tala stared at what he could see of her beautiful eyes in the semi-darkness.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hilary? What about Kai?" Hilary gazed longingly into his eyes. True, what about Kai? Wouldn't this be cheating on him? Well... she already had in a way. Why stop now? Kai had done exactly the same to her. She knew he had slept with Samantha, and it had broke her heart. Why couldn't she do it too? I mean... it was only fair right?

"Oh, what the hell…" She muttered under her breath. Tala sniggered. Of course he didn't want to pressure her, but he had to admit… it would be a dream come true if Hilary decided to stay with him tonight. Not just for sex. He could get that anywhere. But Hilary was different. He actually cared for her. It mattered to him if she said no. He wouldn't force her like he would do to anybody else who rejected him, 'though that hardly ever happens.' He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Hilary nuzzle his neck affectionately.

"I want you, Tala." It was like music to Tala's ears. But he had to make sure.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"All night?"

**Sweat drop.**

"Well I'm not exactly gonna sleep with you then walk out, am I?"

"You could do."

**Vein Twitch.**

"Just shut up and kiss me, wolf boy!"

* * *

Kai walked in a fast pace, down the corridors. He couldn't find Hilary anywhere. He looked at his reflection as he passed by an opaque window. 'Man, do I look like I've had it.' There was no doubt about it, he was gonna have to start doing some intense training.

"Argh! Where the hell could she be?" He growled, licking some trailing blood off the side of his face.

* * *

Mariah hugged Bryan tightly.

"You're such a dot brain! I told you not to get involved, now look at you! You could've been seriously hurt, Bryan! You're lucky you came out with a nosebleed and some cuts. Bryan stroked her back gently.

"I'm sorry, Mariah." Mariah sulked.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that." She began to tend to his cuts and bruises, making sure he wasn't in any pain. Bryan smiled, but it quickly turned into a scowl.

"Wait a minute, what did _you _think you were doing challenging Brooklyn like that? Hmm? YOU could have been seriously hurt!"

"You know what I think?" Asked Daichi as he stared at the bickering couple.

"No, mainly because you hardly ever do." Answered Mariam. Daichi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me when I'm about to speak my mind!" Mariam scoffed.

" f you tried to speak your mind you'd be speechless…" Mariam averted her eyes to Kenny, who seemed to be making quiet swooning noises. Everybody raised an eyebrow, and Dizzy played a blank jingle in her audio file.

"What the…"

"Oh… she's so beautiful… that face… it's absolutely breath-taking." Ming-Ming was oblivious to the compliments Kenny was throwing at her. Instead, she decided to have a friendly chat with Jeffrey who was leaning on the wooden counter. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked down at a mop of brown hair.

"Umm… err… um… please, Ming-Ming, except me as I am!" Kenny held out a small hand, hoping Ming-Ming would shake it. Ming-Ming stared at him.

"Do you want me to except you as you are or do you want me to _like_ you?" Kenny felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He watched painfully as Ming-Ming began to walk away with Jeffrey's arm around her waist.

"Oh, please…" Tyson said as he slapped Kenny on the back. " Don't worry, Chief! There are plenty other fish in the sea." Robert raised an eyebrow.

"And just how would _you_ know? You haven't even got a net.

* * *

**ATTN: Review! Toodles!**


	13. Caught Up With Emotions

**ATTN: LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Caught Up With Emotions**

Hilary opened her eyes, but immediately shut them as she was blinded by a thick ray of sunlight.

"Damn curtains… I was having a pretty nice slumber up until now… crappy celestials… no fucking consideration…" She mumbled to know one in particular.

She rubbed her eyes slightly while heaving a great big yawn, and she looked to her left. She was in a beautiful room, the walls were covered in lovely wooden carvings, the marble floor was veiled with a wonderful blood red, fluffy carpet, and the room in general was adorned with amazing oak furniture.

On a slender table on her left, laid Wolborg in all its glory, bit chip shining with remarkable strength. She sat up, unaware she was fully naked, and instead brushed off the sudden coldness she felt. She stretched, eyes half shut due to her normal morning drowsiness. Suddenly, she heard a deep and attractive chuckle from behind her. Her eyes widened.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

An old man was walking down the corridor, towards his room. He was glad to be out of the lobby, he had come across a huge amount of teenagers, complaining that they had lost a girl called Hilary and a boy called Tala. Of course he knew who they were, how couldn't he? They were members of two of the most prestigious Beyblading teams around at the moment. The Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers.

Out of plain luck, the old man had landed in a room right next to Tala's. He knew it was Tala's because of his shocking, yet handsome red hair. 'I wonder what on earth that boy uses on his poor hair…' He enjoyed the sport of Beyblading; and his grandson was an amateur blader, destined for great things in the future. Although, he thought it best if he didn't tell his young grand son of his rooms position. It would over excite the lad beyond compare, and his grand son was already quite jumpy as it was.

Hilary? The old man had seen her, mostly on television. Funny how she was member of the team, yet he had never once seen her beyblade…maybe she was an assistant or something? Yes… well, she was an alluring young woman.

Truth be told, the old man would've made a move on her… IF he was nearly close to her age… But it'd probably make no difference, seeing as she was dating the famous Kai Hiwatari. He felt sorry for all the young boys who had tried to make a pass at her, for they had always received one of the deathliest looks they could ever get from a teenager…

That Hiwatari had such a strange aura about him. A fearful one, however, it had never stopped Miss Hilary from saying whatever she wanted to him, especially on live television.

The old man realised that he was soon approaching his room, but came to a halt when he heard some strange muffled sounds. He quirked an eyebrow and tried to figure out where it was coming from. He looked to his right, room 109. Tala's room. 'That's odd…' thought the old man. 'I never usually hear anything from Tala's room.'

Still in confusion, the old man began to hear laughter, coming from behind the creamy wall. 'Funny that, I'm sure someone else is in there with him.' The old man was now beyond confusion. Tala Ivanov had never been one who enjoyed company. Any idiot could see that, just by watching him on television. Curiously, the old man leant his head against the wall, and listened closely.

The laughter had now ceased, and a symphony of moans and groans was spilling out from behind the wall. The old man widened his eyes.

"My word…" he muttered in disbelief. THAT was what he was up to…

"Heh…" The old man quickly moved away from the wall and searched in his jacket for his own room keys. After what seemed like hours, the old man let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it… I don't believe this… I've lost my keys!" The old man turned around towards the lift, his intention to go and get the spare key from the reception. He cursed as he glanced at the 'TEMPORARILY OUT OF ORDER. USE THE STAIRS' sign stuck to the entrance of the lift. The old man scratched his head slightly.

"Then how did I get here… oh… yes… I took the stairs didn't I? And how long did that take me? He looked at his watch; 11:30. Woah… I remember coming into the hotel at nine-

"Ahhhh… Tala… don't tease me for God's sake!" The old man jumped at the sudden interruption. He let out a second sigh. He'd just have to wait outside the door until his wife came. He slid down onto the floor, opposite from Tala's wall. With a cringe, the old man had no choice but to listen. He tried flapping his ears shut, but that didn't help a bit.

"Hils… turn around for me…" He heard Tala growl. The old man suddenly jumped up as he heard the name. 'Hils? Isn't that short for Hilary? No… it couldn't be…

"Darling? Why are you standing out here?"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Hilary turned around, and immediately connected eyes with none other than a bare chest Tala. He had a smirk on his face, and he reached out a finger to caress her cheek, tenderly. Hilary smiled.

"Morning, Tala." She whispered, reaching up and catching his lips in a tender kiss. "Did you have a nice night?" Tala looked down at her.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure…"

**Vein Twitch**

"You're not exactly sure, huh? Well then!" Hilary huddled some fluffy white sheets, so that her body wasn't too visible. She began to leave Tala's bed until she was stopped by his strong arms around her bare waist. Straight away, she was flopped backwards into his hard chest. She huffed. Tala stroked her soft brown hair, lovingly.

"I had the time of my life last night," he whispered into her ear. Hilary looked up at him with big eyes.

"Really?" Tala nodded and kissed her nose. She giggled, and turned around so she was fully on top of him, letting the sheets slip down to her stomach. She bent down slowly and began to kiss his neck. She stopped abruptly, Tala looked up at her in curiosity.

"What's wrong, Hils?" Hilary looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Tala didn't like that look. He gathered Hilary's sheets, wrapped them around her, and cuddled her like a child with a teddy bear. He heard Hilary whimper into his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hilary. Please?" She lifted her head up slightly.

"What am I going to tell Kai? I've cheated on him! I feel so awful… I left him all hurt and bleeding, to come with you. To have sex with you. What have I done, Tala?" Tala sighed, and rubbed her back in comfort. He knew she'd wake up and start questioning her actions. Now he was stumped.

"Hils?"

"Yeah, Tala?"

"Do you love me?" Hilary gasped.

"What!" Tala raised an eyebrow. Why was that such a hard question for her? Surely she didn't love Kai. She can't still love Kai. Yeah, she was dating him again, but if she did, she would never have come to him. He stared at her questioningly.

"Well? Do you love me?" Hilary was speechless. Did she love Tala?

"You… um… you give me that.. that feeling… I can't explain it. The feeling I had with Kai when I first started dating him." Tala narrowed his eyes. That feeling slowly went away didn't it? He went off with another girl, and Hilary came to him.

"Do you still love Kai, Hilary?" She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"So why are you in MY bed?" Those drinks last night were tough, but not tough enough to mess with someone's mind after a few glasses.

* * *

Sakiko strolled down the river side, kicking random twigs along the way. Her hair bangs blew in front of her face, and a single hot tear streamed down her rosy cheek. It had been almost four days since she had lost her grandmother on their journey to Syntale Town. She was one of the children listed on the trainee schedule. She and her grandmother Satoko had travelled from Honshu in Japan to England.

However, Sakiko had lost her grandmother by the river bank, and had no idea where she had gone. Her suspicion was that Satoko accidentally fell into the river. Her grandmother was old, and quite crippled, but she was the only one who could accompany her to England. She had no one else. She had never met her parents, nor did she attend to. They had dumped her with Satoko and left for a holiday life. Apparently, having an annoying little baby would have ruined they're fun. She despised them.

But now, she had to focus on the situation. She knelt down, pulling her back pack off her. She unzipped it, and started looking for a map. She knew for sure she wasn't far away from Syntale. She could see the buildings, but she needed to figure out a way to get there.

* * *

Kai ordered Dranzer back into his hand. He had searched for Hilary for what seemed like hours, last night. He had stopped once he was reassured by Emily that she might have stopped by a friend's room. It was now morning, and Kai, decided to head off to the breakfast room. Hopefully Hilary would be there waiting.

As he was walking, his thoughts drifted off to the events that happened last night, why Hilary had decided to run off. Sure, he had gotten into a fight with Brooklyn, even though she had said not to. But what was he supposed to have done? Brooklyn had been hitting on her for crying out loud! She should have known how he would react. There was no way he'd stand another guy making a pass at her, especially Brooklyn.

However, Kai could understand why she had taken his disobeying so seriously. She didn't want him to get hurt. He put his hand behind his head and looked up at the sky. Nobody knew how happy he was that Hilary had forgiven him. He had been such a jerk towards her, and he realised it more than ever now. Putting aside all the beautiful girls everyone saw at bars and clubs, he began to see the true meaning of it all. If he went with anyone of those girls, would they be a good wife to him? A good mother to his children?

"Tyson… Daichi… where did our plates go?" Emily growled. In the breakfast room, all the teams, save for BEGA, were taking seats at one of the abnormally large, wooden tables. Usually, the table would be already set, food everyone had ordered in a plate next to the allocated seat. This morning however, all the teams noticed that their own plates had mysteriously vanished.

"It's a mystery…" Oliver concluded. Mariam snorted.

"Yeah, The Mystery of Tyson and Daichi's Stomachs… Alright you two! Cough up!" She pointed at the said two with nothing but accusation. Tyson and Daichi who had been sitting at the table, looking anything but innocent, were trying with all their might to hide a bunch of clean plates behind them. They weren't doing a very good job to say the least.

Kai walked in at that moment, and immediately scanned the room for any sign of Hilary. Nothing.

"We didn't do anything!" Yelled Daichi in their defence.

"Then why the fuck are all our plates piled up behind your backs?" Asked Spencer in annoyance. He liked his food, and he didn't really appreciate these two knuckle heads eating his breakfast. After all, it _was _the most important meal of the day.

"OH MY GOD! Screamed Mariah, as she put a hand across her mouth.

"What is it? What's wrong, Mariah?" Asked Bryan in concern. Everyone else nodded questioningly. Mariah pointed at the entrance of the breakfast room.

On the floor next to the door laid a small body. It was the body of a small girl. She had waist long cherry coloured hair, and beautiful, almost white smooth looking skin. She wore a strapless, thin, lilac dress with matching shoes. Her beauty was breath taking. Gasping, the teams quickly rushed to her side, Kai volunteering to get help, and also the possibility of seeing Hilary in his mind as well.

All the boys goggled at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. How old was she? Sixteen? Mariam, Mariah, Emily and Salima all rolled their eyes.

**Sweat Drop**

"Oh please… get over yourselves…" Murmured Salima, secretly disturbed by Ray who was staring at the young girl in awe as well. Emily shook the girl gently on the shoulder.

"Hello? Can you hear my Miss?" The young girl began to stir and cough slightly.

"Step back, boys! Give her some freakin' air! Lord…" The boys muttered apologetically, and moved back. The girl fluttered her eyes open and was instantly startled by the amount of strangers crowded around her. All she remembered was getting to Syntale Hotel… entering the reception… then looking for her room. Then it all went black.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mariah as she knelt beside the stranger. The girl sat up a bit and nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you. Um… excuse me, but do any of you know of a boy named Robert?" She asked hopefully. They all nodded.

"Why do you need him?" Asked Mariah in puzzlement.

"Because he's my mentor."

'Ya know, I'm getting sick of this SAME line… over and over again. You're my mentor! He's my mentor! When the hell am I gonna get someone to mentor…' thought Mariam bitterly.

Meanwhile, all the boys were thinking the exact same thing.

'Damn you, Robert.'

'My, what luck…' the said person thought with nothing other than glee.

* * *

Hilary looked at Tala in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that, Tala?" She asked, hurt shown clearly in her voice. Tala heard it, and felt bad. But he needed to know. Was she just using him for comfort, because Kai was such a crappy lover? It couldn't work if that was the case. She didn't know how much he loved her. But he didn't want to be in a one-sided relationship. That's the last thing he wanted. How stupid.

"What I mean is… do you LOVE me? Can you imagine yourself with me for the rest of your life? Because… well… I can." Hilary looked up at him, her eyes engraved with sorrow.

"Oh, Tala… I… I love Kai. I… I can't give you an answer unless I stop loving him, but I still do right now. I'm here because… because… I…"

"You what?"

"It's… what I have for you... I think its an infatuation." Tala eyes grew large.

"An _infatuation_? A little _crush_? Is that it? You just hopped into bed willingly with your _infatuation_? Well, what does that make you then, Hilary? A whore?" Hilary was speechless. Was he right? _Was _she a whore? She was meant to be dating Kai. But here she was seeing her true colours. It only took a night with Tala for it to be realised. And Tala. He had said he loved her. Said he could see himself with her forever. She wasn't worthy of either of them.

"I'm sorry, Tala. I'm so sorry." With that, she grabbed one of the sheets and covered her body, picked up her clothes from the floor and ran out Tala's room, he just about heard a sob before she vanished from his sight. He let out a huge sigh, and flopped back onto his bed, rubbing his head in the process. He should really just forget about her. She was a lovely girl, really she was. Beautiful, sweet, kind, funny, but she needed time to learn where her loyalties laid. Until she learnt that, for his own sake, it would be best to try and forget about her.

Hilary ran out of Tala's room, and turned anywhere her legs would take her. She had managed to put her bra and underwear back on, but still had her dress and shoes to think about. She didn't have time to put on her dress, for it was much to complex to do within a minute or two. She couldn't just stand outside half naked. Tears running down her eyes, as the reality began to dawn on her on what she was _really_ like came rushing into her thoughts.

She halted. On the carpet in front of her, laid a trail of blood. She followed it in curiosity. After following it for about a minute, the trail ended at an opened door, somebody's room. Concerned that the person who resided in there was harmed, she made her way in. It was no different from Tala's room, just a bit more modern looking. Less of the old Victorian stuff anyway.

As she crept, she noticed a dark figure sitting on the couch, hissing in pain. She slowly went towards it, and jerked in surprise as the figure suddenly stood up and raised a black beyblade towards her. Hilary yelped slightly as she addressed the person.

"Brooklyn…" He immediately stuffed his blade away and stared at her. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and a sheet. She looked unbelievably appealing right there, but he controlled himself.

"What are you doing here, Hilary?" He asked in a questioning tone. She gulped.

"I was just umm… I just passed by and I saw some blood and... Brooklyn! What happened to your arm?" She asked in alarm. At first glance, Hilary assumed the dark red stains were part of his attire, but looking at it more closely, she could see his whole arm was drenched in blood. Brooklyn watched her in hidden amazement, as she moved closer and examined his arm. She looked up at him.

"This happened last night didn't it? I bet it was Kai right?" Brooklyn took a seat on his couch, and made no move to invite her. But being Hilary, she sat down on it anyway. He raised an eyebrow. 'Rebel much?'

"Actually, he was only part of it… your friend with the pink hair was the one who launched her blade on my arm." Hilary looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Mariah?" He nodded.

"If that's her name, then yes." Hilary nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for anyone, Hilary. And I stick by to what I said, you really have gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Hilary blushed bright pink.

"Well, you look a lot more healthier, Brooklyn. I see your coping. Am I right?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Better than ever." Hilary smiled.

"Good to hear." Brooklyn couldn't help but notice that the sheet Hilary was using to cover herself, had slipped slightly down her chest. A bit too slightly.

"Hilary? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Brooklyn?"

"Why on earth are you wearing only your underwear and a white sheet?" Hilary blushed again, this time a lot darker, she sub consciously pulled up the sheets and held it tighter.

"Heh.. it's a long story… Hey, do you mind if I patch up your arm? You're losing quite a lot of blood, Brooklyn… and you haven't even put anything on it yet!" Brooklyn made no reaction, but he allowed her to search his room for the normal first aid kit, and he also allowed her to spray his wound with antiseptic, and he also allowed her wrap the gauze around his arm.

* * *

Everybody watched the young girl, who was called Sakiko, talk to Robert in the far corner of the breakfast room. The boys had all been pissed off knowing they had to handle a bunch of little runts, while Robert got a beautiful girl instead.

That stopped however, when she announced that she was still only just thirteen years of age. Shocking really. She was still beautiful though. Sakiko looked up cheerfully from her conversation with Robert, and started happily munching on her own plate of delicious gourmet food. In between mouthfuls, she addressed the teams who were sitting in their seats, with sombre expressions plastered across their faces.

"How are you guys this fine morning?" She asked brightly. They glared at her.

"WE ARE ALL VERY HUNGRY!"

* * *

**Till Next Time! review!  
**


	14. Goodbye, For Now

**Chapter 14**

**Goodbye, For Now**

'WHAT?' Screamed Tyson.

'Oh my god...' Exclaimed Mariam, clamping her hand across her mouth in awe.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Yelled Ray, his heart racing tenfold.

'NO! I don't believe it!' Wailed Mariah, running into Bryan's chest, tears strolling down her cheeks.

'Mr. Dickenson, dude... how could this happen?' Asked Michael in sincere concern.

'How could what happen?' Everybody spun around to face Kai who had walked into the lobby, utterly confused at the commotion before him. Mariah, Mariam and Emily had tear stained faces, running make up - the works. Tyson, Ray and Max were seated with their heads held in their hands and the Blitzkreig Boys were up, arms folded shaking their heads in dismay. Michael was tossing his baseball back and forth aimlessly and the White Tigers remained in the corner, eyes shut in deep concentration. 'What the fuck happened here...' Kai thought in absolute puzzlement. Mr. Dickenson rose from his seat and turned to face Kai, his eyes gleaming with tiredness and what Kai interpreted as extreme sadness.

'Well...' Asked Kai slowly.

'It's Hilary... She's gone missing.' At these words a number of emotions ran through Kai at that moment. He felt confused, how could Hilary have been declared missing when it had just been over 24 hours since he had last seen her? He looked at Mr. Dickenson with a surprisingly relaxed expression.

'Don't you think you guys are taking this a bit too seriously? We saw Hilary yesterday. She's still upset with me... She's probably out there sitting by the river or something.' Kai did a small chuckle of relief, finding comfort in his own words. This was immediately erased when he looked back at everybody - still with the same expressions on their faces.

'Kai... Hilary's room is empty.' Kai's eyes widened. 'There are no signs of her belongings, no food or any sign of her even being there. We have searched the entire facility - even the children have been given a photograph incase they see her. We have had search parties looking for her in the village since 6am this morning - nothing has been reported... I'm so sorry, Kai.'

'So what the hell are you guys doing sitting here feeling sorry for yourselves?' Everybody looked up sharply. 'GET THE FUCK UP AND GO LOOK FOR HER.' With that Kai dashed back down the corridor.

* * *

_**With Kai...**_

Where was she? How could this have happened? 'Dammit!' Kai yelled in frustration. Had his fight with Brooklyn really thrown her off the edge yesterday? Had he seriously caused her to leave?  
'I couldn't have hurt her that bad?' Kai blinked in confusion. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realise the collision made between himself and an equally hard figure. Kai shook his head and opened his eyes. It was Tala.

'Kai.' Tala said in acknowledgment. Judging by his calm tone, Kai came to the conclusion that Tala was not aware of Hilary's disappearance.

'Tala. Hilary's gone missing.' Kai watched as Tala's face became discretely distorted, once from being his normal unbothered face, to a flicker of worry and concern - he quickly gained composure.

'What do you mean she's missing...?' Tala said slowly. He found it hard to look Kai in the eye after the events of the night before. He had committed one of the ultimate best friend betrayals and he felt bad.  
However, in all honesty, if he had a choice he wouldn't have taken anything back. Kai noticed Tala's reluctance for eye contact. Things had been pretty weird between them since arriving in England, he knew Tala had developed a momentary crush on Hilary, but now that he was back with her, Kai hoped there would be no more bad feelings between them.

'Mr. Dickenson said that her room was found empty. Search parties have been out there since the morning and they haven't found her.' Kai paused. 'Tala, you have to help me find her.'  
Tala finally looked Kai in the eye and winced mentally as he saw the worry and sadness in his eyes that was hardly projected through his quiet and stern voice. He felt beyond guilty - and he couldn't help but think Hilary's departure was due to his harsh words during the early hours of the morning.

Realisation dawned upon him and he realised that it was his fault. He was probably the last person to have seen her. 'What have I done...?' He thought. 'But I can't tell him what I did... He'll never forgive him.' Tala dismissed all thoughts and gave his best friend a firm nod.

'Ok. Let's go.'

* * *

_**Flashback...  
**_  
After Brooklyn had finished making Hilary some tea; he sat back down on the couch with her. They sat in silence for a while, Hilary sipping her tea and dotting her eyes around his room. Brooklyn glanced at her and noticed the bed sheet she was wearing was slipping way lower than it should be. He shook his head in an attempt to snap out of it.

'What's wrong?' Hilary exclaimed as she noticed Brooklyn shake his head vigorously. 'OMG!' Hilary thought, 'is he having a fit or something? Dammit Hilary! You should know better than to sit down having tea with an ex psychopath! What the hell should I do? Should I try and make a run for it? Or maybe I should just try and tie him up to something...'

_**Um Master...**_

Hilary heard her bitbeasts voice in her head interrupting her frantic thoughts. 'Yes Driiki?'

_**I think you might want to snap out of it and turn to your friend...**_

Hilary opened her eyes and saw Brooklyn staring at her in amusement, a small smile dancing on his face and his eyes glimmering.

'Now really Hilary,' he said kicking back in his seat. 'You really must not freak out every time I do something the slightest out of the ordinary.' Hilary blushed in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry...' Said Hilary sheepishly scratching her head.

'It's alright.' Brooklyn said dismissively. In another session of yet more silence, Hilary had the chance to examine Brooklyn properly - discretely of course. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him. Last time - when he wasn't completely out of his head in destructive beybattles - he looked young and fragile - like one of those kids in school who had every possible medical condition in the book! Hilary giggled in her head.  
_**  
What a mean thing to say Master!  
**_  
'Oh Driiki must you input in every single thing I thing I think about? Hilary snapped.

_**Well no – but that was actually mean. Hmph! You haven't even bonded with me yet, Master. I feel hurt. I'm going.**_

'Going? Going where.' Asked Hilary mentally.

_**To have some drinks with Venus. **_Hilary gasped.

'Ming-Ming's feline bitbeast? Well fine, fuck off then you traitor.' Huffed Hilary in her head.

_**Such repulsive foul language! Hmph! Good. Bye. Master. **_Hilary scowled at the anything but friendly emphasis on 'master' from her bitbeast. She could tell her and Driiki weren't going to get along.

Brooklyn watched as Hilary sat beside him staring into space. He had heard that Hilary now possessed a bitbeast – so he figured she was probably lost in a conversation with it. He was glad Zeus did not conversate with him unless absolutely necessary – bitbeasts could be so fucking irritating when they wanted to be.

_**I heard that.**_

'Oh, don't you start...' Brooklyn placed his hand on Hilary's lap making her jog out of her thoughts.

"Hehe... sorry" she said sheepishly. "I'm not really used to the whole not being able to think for yourself thing... and my bitbeast is constantly meeting up with others! It's so confusing.' Brooklyn laughed.

"Fortunately I don't have that problem. Not many bitbeasts want to be friends with Zeus." Hilary's smile faded slightly.

"Oh, how sad...ever since the last tournament, right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Ever since your team's and Tala's bitbeasts came together to defeat us. But we learnt from our mistakes. We've come out at a better end. I'm here now to try and make up for all my mistakes, and to teach these kids – who were much like how I was when I was their age – to beybattle their way to success." Hilary was stunned at how open Brooklyn was being with her. She hardly knew him. 'I must have a magnet for strangers' Hilary thought in her head.

"Well that's good; at least you're happy now." She said with a bright smile.

"And are you, Hilary?" He asked in a serious tone, staring deep into her eyes. She stared back – and she felt a strong bond between them, a feeling she couldn't quite register. She slowly shook her head.

"No, I'm not happy." She said quietly looking away. Brooklyn gently stroked the side of her face, and turned her to face him once again. Brushing away her long, chocolate brown bangs, he said softly;

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Kai." Brooklyn's face froze, but he quickly regained composure.

"What has he done to you?" Hilary looked up at him with wide teary eyes, which he wiped away with his finger.

"He cheated on me with another girl, and nowadays I feel like I don't even know him. It's the worst thing when someone you were so close to – changes so much." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know the feeling..." he whispered. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not sure. I've done something..."

"Done what?" Brooklyn urged. Hilary snapped her eyes open, realising what she had just said.

"Nothing." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. 'Nothing eh?' "Don't worry Hilary, you can tell me anything you want – I promise nothing said will ever leave this room. I want to comfort you and help you –I can't do that if you don't tell me the whole story. Trust me... I've been through the same thing." Hilary looked at him – saw his soft eyes, his genuine smile, and felt his hand firmly grasping hers. She somehow felt reassured.

"Oh, Brooklyn," she began sadly. "I've done a terrible thing... last night... I slept with Tala." Brooklyn managed to keep the same calm and soft expression fixated on his face, however, he was feeling anything but inside. She had slept with Tala? The third person after Kai and Tyson who he hated most in the entire world. She must have already slept with Kai, so that makes two of them! 'Fuck...' he thought. He was really beginning to like her as well. Things just never went his way. But where there's a will, there is most definitely a way.

"I see." Said Brooklyn firmly. Hilary felt disgusted.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave she said." Brooklyn grabbed her arm as she began to get up.

"Why would I want you to do that? Although, considering the circumstances. As far as advice goes, I really think you need some time to clear your head. Maybe you _should_ leave for a while, Hilary. Those boys have messed you around enough. Go back to Bakuten for a bit? Have some time to yourself. It always works for me." Hilary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leave Syntale? Leave everybody?

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"OK. THIS IS CLEARLY NOT GOING TO WORK IF YOU PIN HEADS ARE SEARCHING FOR HILARY IN THE SAME FUCKING PERIMETER. WHAT KIND OF MAN POWER DISTRIBUTION DO YOU CALL THIS? SPREADDDDDD OUTTTT" Mariam screamed at everybody in the woods. The boys groaned in annoyance. Sure, they wanted to find Hilary, but they must have missed the part of Mariam being crowned boss.

"AHH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP MARIAM?" Screamed Ian. Mariam glared at him. "YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS YOU KNOW; DID YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU THAT?" The boys sniggered. Mariam marched over to Ian, grabbed him by the neck and banged him roughly into the tree, her grip not loosening in the slightest.

"You wanna say that again, Ian..." She said menacingly through gritted teeth, her eyes gleaming with hate. Ian gulped and shook his head. Spencer snorted disapprovingly.

"You're such a disgrace Ian, she's a fucking girl!." Mariam's head slowly turned to Spencer.

"OH YEAH? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME SPENCER? WELL? DO. YOU. WANT. A. **FUCKING **_PIECE_ OF ME?" Spencer smirked mischievously staring at her chest.

"Depends on what piece." Mariam howled in disgust.

"WHY YOU"-

"OH EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! WE COULD HAVE PROBABLY FOUND HILARY BY NOW IF WE DIDNT WASTE SO MUCH TIME ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF RETIRED PEOPLE!" Screamed Emily. Mariah emerged from one of the trees with a tear stained face.

"Come on guys seriously, we have to find her." She was really worried about her friend, and if she was okay. Mariam let go of Ian and he landed head first on the floor. Everybody nodded in silence and spread out appropriately throughout the forest. They hoped at least one of them could find Hilary.

* * *

_**With Kai and Tala...**_

They had been searching the facility for what seemed to be hours – and still no sign of Hilary. They didn't speak much. It wasn't the normal silence they usually had, more like an awkward one. Kai didn't really understand it though. Was there a need for him and Tala to still have these awkward feelings? He was now back with Hilary, and had gotten over Tala's crush over here and was under the impression he had as well. He didn't understand where she had gone. He was slowly beginning to panic – maybe something bad had happened to her?

Tala couldn't help but trace his memories back towards the other night. Hilary had been with him in his bed and he had had the best time with her. He could still smell her perfume on his neck from when she had nuzzled him affectionately. Could still remember how soft she felt under his body – could make out the red lace underwear he had pulled off after that. He didn't understand why she didn't love him back, because the other night was as close to 'love' as he had ever gotten. He wanted to nothing more than to have her resting on his chest again, and him stroking her soft eye. But that wasn't that case. He was out here in the facility, with Kai, frantically looking for any sign of her. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. He glanced at Kai and saw the concentrated look in his eyes as he flung every door open in a fast paced jog. He had hurt Hilary so much – he couldn't possibly love her like he did, Tala thought. He too carried on opening doors his pace in sync with Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark figure slowly made his way down a bright metallic corridor and came to a halt when he got to the door he had been looking for. He knocked on it firmly. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Mr. Dickenson with about four different phones in his hands. His eyes widened questioningly at the figure – who said nothing. Instead he left a piece of paper beside one of the phones before vanishing back down the corridor.

* * *

_**In the lobby...**_

Everybody had been gathered back into the lobby. It seemed Syntale had also hired the commentator from the tournament leagues and whilst the teams were carrying on their search for Hilary, they had heard him clearly through speakers. No doubt the place was bugged! He told all the teams to meet back at the lobby urgently.

So everybody was seated/standing and an air of distress was easily present in the room. BEGA were nowhere to be found. It didn't seem like they were anywhere near accepting anyone as friends and quite frankly neither was anybody else. However, Mystel did try on some occasions to make conversation – but he quickly retreated back to his team every time.

Everybody turned their attention to Mr. Dickenson as he entered the lobby. The Blitzkreig Boys were lined up against the back walls – Kai included. Bryan glanced at him. 'Hm. Now he hasn't got any chicks around him he's back to normal,' he thought. The Bladebreakers, the Majestics and the White Tigers remained on the same sofa, with Max whimpering under his breath and Kenny clutching Dizzy in sadness. Mariah continuously turned round her tissue as she wiped her nose. 'Dammit!' She thought. 'I should of gotten more tissue.' The PBB Allstarz and the Saint Shields remained up, some pacing in silence and some just stood on the spot.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and everybody noticed a piece of white paper in his hand.

"This letter is from Hilary." Everybody gasped and Tala and Kai's eyes snapped open from the wall. " I am going to read it you."

* * *

_Dear... well, everyone._

_I've decided to go back to Bakuten for a little while. I've had a rough couple of weeks as you all know... and I feel like I need to clear my head. So many emotions are running through me at the moment, it's not fair for me to stay in Syntale and get all of you caught up with my crap! I won't even be able to mentor my kid properly in the state I'm in!_

_I found it easier to write you guys a letter – but I know you all understand. You're the best friends a girl could ever have – all of you. But I won't be gone for long._

_I'll be back when I'm good and ready._

_Love Hilary_

* * *

The room was silent for a few seconds until Mariah let out a heave of relief.

"OH MY goodness!" She exhaled. "She's not fucking dead after all!" Everybody glared at her. She grinned sheepishly. "What... you gotta prepare yourself for the worst you know!"

"Well that's a relief!" Said Tyson sitting back onto the couch. Everybody murmured in agreement. Mariam began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh em gee, guys we are so funny! The way we were acting this morning! Like we thought Hilary copped herself or something! LOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

**Sweat Drop**

LOL?

Regardless, everybody began to join in her laughter, deeply glad that Hilary was safe.

"Oh I knew Hilary was a smart girl!" Said Dizzy happily, Kenny nodded with a smile. Everybody's attention turned to Kai and Tala, who were still frozen by the wall. It had just sunk into them. Hilary had was _gone._ They had pushed her that far that she had decided to go back to Japan – and be as far away from them as possible. They were both in deep thought, and questioned their feelings for her. Whether they had actually fallen in love, or simply been idiotically tricked by her. They looked at each other and knew automatically what the other was thinking. A small smile crept on both of their faces, and they exchanged a strong half hug. Sure, they had had their differences, and sure Hilary was gone, but she was safe and so was their friendship. Everybody gleamed in content as the two best friends finally settled their differences.

"Hey, Mr. Dickenson?"

"Why yes Tyson, dear boy?" Replied Mr. Dickenson cheerfully. "Where did you get that letter from? I mean, like, you said Hilary's room was empty this morning?" Everybody agreed and looked at Mr. Dickenson questioningly.

"Why, Mr. Brooklyn came by my office and passed it on to me!" Everybody's eyes widened whilst Kai and Tala shot up.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE IT?" They demanded. Mr. Dickenson shook his head vigorously.

"I don't know boys! I really don't know! Maybe you should ask him." Everybody exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Hilary stared out the aeroplane window and let out a deep sigh. She hoped she was doing the right thing – but then again. She didn't have much choice. She slowly moved her hand to her neck and with a wince, trailed the round mark which had been imprinted on her hours before.

* * *

**ATTN: Omg... I don't know what to say**


	15. Distance

**Chapter 15**

**Distance**

**ATTN: Hope you guys are still reading! I'm back to writing my beloved fic, so keep the reviews and advice coming! Much loveee.**

A young boy was sprinting across Bakuten's busy shopping district, looking back panting as he caught the figures chasing him through the crowds. His heart was racing and having severe asthma didn't help the situation either. As he ran to the top of the hill, he grabbed his beyblade from his pocket and prepared himself for conflict, for he could not run any longer. He couldn't run anymore from them. He came to a halt at the top of the hill. The beach was in view and the sun was setting above the glistening water. He took a deep breath and turned to see the five figures fastly approaching him. His dark black bangs blew in his face as he closed his eyes and raised his beyblade and launcher. It was time for this to end.

* * *

All the teams – not including BEGA of course - were sitting in one of Syntale's cafes having breakfast. Tyson and Daichi as usual were doing nothing but stuffing their faces, whilst the Majestics sat cross legged sipping their English tea contently, whilst the PPB All Starz and the Blitzkreig Boys silently ate their piles of bacon and sausages, with occasional moans of approval.

'This pork tastes so fucking good,' thought Spencer as he slowly closed his eyes and relsished the pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"AMEN!" Shouted Mariah as she happily munched on her salmon and egg. She glanced at Bryan with a mouthful of food and gave him a cheesy grin. Bryan smirked and carried on eating his fat plate of food. He had been spending a lot of time with Mariah lately, and was hoping for them to spend even more time together before training started. A lot more...intimate time.

_**Sexy Time.**_

'Go away Falborg.' Falborg was probably one of the least talkative bitbeasts around, yet when he did talk, he had an annoying sarcasm Bryan couldn't stand. He was wrong anyway. Yes, Bryan wanted something more than pecks on the cheek from his neko-jin girlfriend, but he was unsure how to go about it. He didn't want to ruin anything between himself and Mariah - she had grown to be very important to him. Under one of the end umbrellas, Bryan could feel a pair of eyes staring straight through him, but was too hungry to find out who it was - instead his he carried on eating his breakfast.

Ray was toying with his food, moving bits around and stacking them on top of each other, then messing them up and doing it all over again. He didn't know why, but Mariah and Bryan being together really bugged him to an unimaginable extent. Everytime he saw them together he felt like breaking them apart. He felt sick in the stomach, and his dislike for Bryan grew and grew every day. What the hell did she see in him anyway? It was completely beyond him. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Team Psykick approach the area - all of them. 'Hm,' he thought. 'So they had rejoined Salima.' Kane, Jim and Goki joined the tables and greeted everyone adequately.

"Hey its nice seeing you guys again..." Started Tyson sheepishly. "But erm, you're not seriously entering the tournament are you?" Team Psykick raised their eyebrows.

"And so what if we were?" Asked Kane sharply. Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"Well! You guys DID try to steal our bit beasts! You're hardly fit to compete!" Max's signature smile dropped slightly. Seeing Team Psykick brought back memories he wished he didn't have to remember. Out of the whole team, it was he who allowed Jim to defeat him and successfully capture Draciel. He sighed deeply. It was always him.

_**Never mind, Master. You try so very hard, and I will always be by your side.**_

'Thanks, Draciel.' Max thought, his mood lifting. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and turned to his side to find Kenny giving him a warm smile of reassurance. He smiled back, his eyes gleaming in gratuity. He really had the best friends ever.

Kai had already finished his breakfast and was sitting back, eyes shut, in his seat between Tyson and the Bladebreakers and Tala and the Blitzkreig Boys. He cracked an eye open menacingly as a piece of potato travelled from Tyson's mouth onto his pristine white scarf. He groaned in annoyance and flicked it off discretely. At that moment he felt a figure halt by his side, he looked up. It was Goki, holding up his hand to him. Kai had remembered that part of his life well. Wyatt had gone insane for reasons he still didn't fully understand, and Cyber Dranzer had mentally impacted Goki as well. He nodded silently, and shook Goki's hand firmly. He knew the feeling of being influenced and controlled – certain things were just out of your hands. His thoughts were interrupted by Salima's voice.

"For your information Tyson, we've got scientifically-modified technological beyblades now! They're physically modified to withstand mega high frequency attacks, have unbelievable defence mechanisms and have a variety of detachable parts – SPECIFICALLY made for us." She said triumphantly. The rest of the teams listened with interest and frantic typing could be heard from Dizzy. Tyson shrugged nonchalantly.

"So does that mean you DON'T have to steal our bit beasts again?" He asked mockingly. Salima began to fume.

"WE DONT NEED YOUR STINKIN' BIT BEASTS!" She yelled.

"OH, YEAH?" Tyson yelled back.

"YEAH."

"Well fine, have fun with your little computer beyblades – but don't be surprised when we kick your asses at the tournament." Tyson said with a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that Tyson." Said Kane with a smile. He truly admired Tyson's confidence, for he was one of the few who lived up to what he said. With that, the team left to grab their dinner before heading back to the teams to join in the talks.

Tala stared at his chocolate filled doughnut on his plate and sighed quietly. He pushed it away and fell back into his seat next to Kai, looking up at the blue sky. He wondered what Hilary was doing right now. He knew he was supposed to forget about her – but it was easier said than done. His mind had never been so polluted before and he wondered if Kai felt the same. Tala was waiting for training to come impatiently, because back in the game, he knew it would be so much easier to forget about Hilary than it was now sitting in this social club every day.

Mr. Dickenson appeared out of nowhere with his walking stick and old man hat, and everybody fell silent. They knew he always had some kind of announcement when he turned up unexpectedly like this. They could also make out five other shadowy figures behind him. As they became clearer the teams examined them from head to toe. The first boy had large burgundy hair with what looked like a plaster across his nose. His jeans were almost too skinny – causing sniggers from the boys. The next boy was tall and handsome and looked far more sinister than the rest. His hair was a dark green shade, and the teams could see a fang-like tooth appearing from the side of his mouth and a number of rugged scars on his face. The girls swooned in their seats uncontrollably.

"Honestly," whispered Enrique in disapproval. "You girls are no better than prostitutes." The girls snapped out of their swooning and glared at Enrique.

"Why you fucking cunt." Whispered Emily menacingly. Enrique ignored her. He didn't like any man apart from himself having that kind of effect on women.

The next person was bulky, yet bordering fat, with short purple hair and a head band. The teams nodded mentally in agreement. Gary smiled, he was happy there was someone near enough his size finally! He felt so insecure sometimes. Sometimes people made jokes about him, saying that if he dipped himself in cement and sat down for a while, he would make a great Buddha.

_**Master, do not worry.**_

'Galzzy, you are right. I will not care about them.'

The next boy they looked at was small – a great transition from the one before. He looked about Daichi's age and had ruffled bright green hair and the biggest chibi eyes ever. He was standing next to a girl who looked surprisingly like Hilary. She had short brown hair, which was a slightly lighter tone than Hilary's and she had big fat goggles resting above her head. She was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a pink hoody. Tala and Kai raised their eyebrows. Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat again.

"Good morning, fellows. I've come here to introduce you to Bakuten's newest prodigies." The Bladebreakers looked at each other in confusion and the rest of the teams looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'newest prodigies'?" Squealed Kenny. M. Dickenson gave them a warm smile.

"I mean this bunch originate from Bakuten like you guys, and have the potential for many great things. Although they are not an official team, I have invited them here to take part in our training programme. I hope you will make them feel at home, I'll be back later on this evening. Toodles!" And with that Mr. Dickenson turned on his heel and left the cafe area back towards the facility. The Bladebreakers were all thinking the same thing.

Traitor.

"So what's your names?' Asked Mariah breaking the awkward silence.

"Gingka."

"Kyoya."

"Benkei."

"Kenta."

"Madoka."

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE... METAL FUSION!"

A moment of silence followed. Then, all the teams burst out into hysterical roars of laughter, some falling off their seats, and some having chest pains in attempts to contain it.

"HILARY! IT'S DINNER TIME!" Hilary yawned as she rose from her place sitting on the sand.

"COMING GRANDPA!" She yelled back with little energy. She had been back in Bakuten for less than twenty-four hours, and she missed everyone already. Especially those two she just couldn't get her head around.

Hilary entered the dogo to find Grandpa sitting down on the wooden floor, already eating some steamed fish and vegetables you could smell a mile away. She sat opposite him and began to eat her food.

"So Hilary, how was your flight?" Asked Grandpa through mouthfuls of fish and wasabi.

"It was fine Grandpa, and thanks so much for dinner! I was completely starved!" She went back to eating her food and silence fell. Grandpa watched as Hilary, almost lifelessly, carried on eating her food through her chopsticks and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"So... Did you manage to work things out with Kai over there?" Hilary gave him a sad look and continued playing with her food, her head slouched in one hand.

"Well I did... But then everything was ruined all over again." She said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked in concern. After everything that had happened between those two, he couldn't help but feel sad that they were now apart. He had watched their relationship blossom to what used to be a distant, undisclosed friendship, to a love full of protection and sincerity. Hilary was such a wonderful girl and he had secretly wished Tyson had the moves required to catch her heart. 'Fat chance...' he thought, rolling his eyes mentally.

"I kinda fell for someone else while I was over there... someone you wouldn't expect at all Grandpa." She said shyly. Grandpa's face lit up.

"Tyson ma boy! I knew he had it in him!" Chuckled Grandpa, throwing in a bit of fish into his mouth.

**Anime Fall**

"NO GRANDPA!" Shouted Hilary with a laugh. "As IF I would fall for Tyson! Come on now..." Grandpa's face dropped dramatically.

"Owah..." Grandpa sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true... well, who is it then?" Hilary looked back at her plate – avoiding eye contact.

"It's Tala from the Bliztkreig Boys." Grandpa froze.

"Tala? Well that is unexpected to say the least. Not being rude but, what exactly do you see in him Hilary?"

"Oh Grandpa don't judge like everyone else please-"

"I'm not judging! I'm not judging!" Just wondering..." Hilary put down her chopsticks and folded her arms in thought.

"Well... He's just... Different." Grandpa snorted.

"You can say that again..." Hilary frowned at his response.

"Oh, Hilary! I'm only kidding!" Laughed Grandpa. "So does he feel the same way about you?"

"Almost too much..." She muttered.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak a bit louder, Hilary. Your old man's gettin' old now!" Just then, Hilary dropped her chopsticks and clasped her mouth tightly before running down the corridor into the bathroom.

"Is my food really that bad...?" He muttered to himself as he followed her out the room

Grandpa leaned against the wall, waiting for Hilary to come out. Maybe he needed to take her to the doctors or something – he didn't want her to be sick on her first day back in town!

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught eye of a piece of paper in Kai's room across the corridor. He had expanded the dojo –with the help of some of Tyson's championship money – so that the team could stay there whenever they wished. He really did love them all like grandchildren and his idea of expansion worked out well for the likes of Kai and Ray especially – what with Ray's family being back in China and Kai not having any. Grandpa entered Kai's room – it was very simple and he kept it very tidy... Unlike others. Grandpa huffed. Kai had a few cupboards and a side table with a lamp and sinle book which had a piece of paper hanging limply from beneath it. Grandpa grabbed the paper and turned it over. He smiled.

'Hilary's Training Schedule'

"God they really need to get back together," Grandpa jumped slightly and turned to see Hilary in the door way clutching her stomach and breathing heavily. Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Well, Grandpa?" Grandpa gave her the piece of paper and Hilary's heart clenched when she saw it. "Where did you get this?" She asked slowly trailing the pen marks and notes Kai had made on it.

"Why, I found it in his room. Oh, I remember when you and Tyson used to fight all the time," chuckled Grandpa. "I'll admit Tyson didn't have much faith in you in the beginning Hilary, my dear. But Kai did. Always has." Grandpa blinked. "Hilary? Hilary? Where have you gone?"

"I'm down here, Grandpa!" Hilary was on the ground clutching her stomach in agony. "That was a really nice nugget of wisdom but do you think you could take me to the hospital now and we'll carry it on later?" Grandpa nodded vigorously and reached for the phone.

* * *

"Metal Fusion! Oh my god! I'm cracking up!" Screamed Mariam as she wiped her wet eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" Spencer sniggered. "This isn't a playstation game." Tyson roared with laughter and nudged Spencer in the arm.

"THAT'S A GOOD ONE! HAHAHAHA! His eyes were brimming with tears. He looked over to Kenny who was clutching Dizzy in his little arms and swaying his body from side to side. He turned to the rest of the tables – everyone was in stitches!

**BANG!**

Everyone stopped laughing and jumped as they heard the loud noise. They all looked to the front table where the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers sat. The boy with the green hair – known as Kyoya – had slammed his fist down onto the table. Mariah looked at him in shock. 'Um that was loud – he must be so strong,' she thought. Bryan peeked his head forward a bit and caught sight of Mariah staring at the boy in awe. He raised an eyebrow. The boy then spoke.

"How DARE you insult and disrespect my team!" His face was livid with fury. Tyson stood up.

"Hey dude chill out! It was just a joke! But you gotta admit... that is a pretty DUD name!" Everyone burst out laughing again. Just then, Tyson howled in pain as a beyblade flew straight into his stomach and back into Kyoya's hand. The Bladebreakers bolted up along with Kai. Kyoya gave a sharp smirk – baring his pointed tooth. Kai could tell he wasn't going to get along with this guy. Tyson growled – retrieving his beyblade and launcher from his pocket.

"You wanna battle?" He asked menacingly.

"Is that a challenge?" Kyoya replied – his voice oozing with confidence. Robert blinked.

"Why is this man so foolish? Clearly it's a bloody challenge." Everybody sniggered whilst the bulky boy known as Benkei, revealed himself in front of the groups. He looked abgry.

"QAnd just who do you think you're talking to?" He demanded from Robert. Robert gave him a nonchalant look and carried on eating his breakfast. Benkei grew even angrier.

"ANSWER ME." He yelled. Robert stood up slowly – his eyes still shut. He then opened them sharply and gave Beneki a dark glare.

"Listen – if you wish to sort this out another day in a beybattle or something like that then that is absolutely fine, sir. But right now? I wish to eat my bacon and courgette sandwich in peace – therefore I think it would be appropriate for you to sit back down in your seat – you big, fat, _**OAF."**_With that, Robert sat back down and carried on eating his sandwich dismissively. Beneki's face was distort with shock and embarrassment and he slowly stepped back to the rest of his team.

Along with trying to stifle their laughter, everybody shuffled away from the front table as Kyoya and Tyson took positions on opposite ends.

"LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everybody watched in fascination as the two boys began their battle. Judging by their faces – both opponents were convinced they would emerge victor. Dragoon closely tailed Kyoya's beyblade around the table, and the teams continuously ducked so that they weren't hit buy the bulleting splinters from the table. Tala and Kai stood farthest away – watching the battle closely. Kenny and Dizzy were fiercely typing – no doubt taking valuable stats and info on Kyoya's beyblading skills.

"GO DRAGOON! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Everybody including Tyson gasped as Kyoya's beyblade countered Dragoon's attack and began to pivot in the sky like a drill. They watched in awe – Kyoya gave a final smirk.

"NOW LEONE!" With his final call, a magnificient lion-like bitbeast emerged from his beyblade, surrounded by a bright yellow glow. Lee looked on in fascination – it almost resembled Galeon.

_**Oh please Master, he so does not look like me.**_

'Calm down, Galeon,' thought Lee. Kyoya's beyblade rammed right into Tyson's, narrowly missing Dragoon's bitchip. Tyson's beyblade stopped spinning abruptly and was covered in scratchers and chips. Tyson dropped to his knees and held it in his hands.

"Dragoon, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

_**Master...**_

"It's okay Dragoon. It's okay, We'll get him next time for sure."

When he looked up, Kyoya and the rest of Metal Fusion had disappeared. All the teams moved towards Tyson, shocked expressions still evident. Who were these guys?

"Way to go, Tyson." Said Kai sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up mockingly.

"Yeah you really showed em'" Muttered Michael crossing his arms.

"It wasn't his fault guys! Kyoya's beyblade is extraordinary! It's constructed so perfectly with a different kind of metallic shield – much more advanced than any of ours!" Squealed Kenny pushing up his glasses and continued typing fiercely on Dizzy.

"That's what you think," said Kane rolling his eyes.

"Well to be honest, Tyson, I think your over-confidence in the beginning was part of your downfall I'm so sorry to stay." Said Oliver philosophically.

"I agree." Said Robert as he nodded his head. Mariah stood up.

"Well that's what you get for being a cocky-"

"AH EVERYONE JUST PISS OFF." Yelled Tyson as trotted back towards the hotel.

The rest of the teams shrugged and took their seats back at their tables. Well, this had been an eventful morning. Just then, Max spotted another figure in the shadows of the forest.

"Guy's look over there! I see something near the trees!" The teams diverted the eyes towards that direction and slowly saw a small figure emerge. It was a young boy, and he came closer and closer towards the tables, until he completely collapsed onto the floor, Everybody rushed over to him, and gasped when they saw he was badly beaten up, his face immensely bruised with scars all over his arms, he was clutching his beyblade.

"Look!" Emily exclaimed. "His name is engraved onto his beyblade."

_Dao_

"There's Chinese writing on the inside of his arm!" Mariah said as she examined it.

"What does it say?" Asked Kai curiously.

"It says my name." The teams turned to look at Ray.

'Oh for fucks sake...' thought Mariam.


End file.
